When We Grow Old
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: Atem, Yugi, Joey, Joshia, Seth, and Seto finally settle down to raise a family. But the excitement doesn't stop with "I Do" Chapter 27 is up. Chapter 22 and 23 are combined now to make just 22 and 24 is now 23 and so on. The sequel is up It's As the Years Pass By.
1. The Proposals

Chapter One: The Proposals

Summary: It's the year 2012 and the group is now 25. The men have decided to start a family. What kind of trouble will ensue?

It was a balmy October evening. Most people were getting off work in Domino City at this time, which was the case for the owner of a white SUV.

The vehicle snaked through the streets, finally coming to a stop at an egg-shell white home.

The driver door opened and a tall, lanky male in his mid twenties stepped out. He had tall, spiky black hair that was trimmed with deep red and blond bangs. A loose white t-shirt donned his upper half, while a pair of blue jeans covered him from the waist down. He scanned the area quickly before reaching into his pockets. He pulled out a small black ring box. _Tonight is the night,_ he thought.

Sighing, he put the ring box back in his pocket and headed up the walkway. He inserted the key and unlocked the door, letting himself in. "Hali?" He asked.

There was no answer and he headed for the kitchen. He stuck his head in the freezer and searched for the bag of chicken he had put in there.

A woman in her mid twenties with long brunette hair entered the kitchen. "Atem? Did I just hear you come home?" She asked.

Atem looked around the door. "Hey, honey. I was just getting ready to make dinner." He said. He set up a pan with butter melting under medium heat. He headed for the counter and began chopping up the frozen chicken.

"This is a pleasant change." Hali said, surprised.

"I just felt like making dinner for my favorite girl." Atem replied.

Hali shrugged and sat at the table, watching him. Once Atem had the chicken cut up into bite-sized pieces, he dropped them into the pan, which gave a sizzle as the chicken hit the hot butter.

"That's starting to smell really good." Hali said. She got up and went over to Atem, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Atem smirked. "You smell good as well."

Hali blushed. "This is a side I haven't seen in quite a while." She commented.

Once the chicken was almost done, Atem started water on to boil. "Are you making what I think you're making?" Hali asked.

Atem continued to smirk. "Maybe. Depends on what you think it is."

"Chicken Alfredo?" Hali asked, as he put the pasta in the bubbling water.

"Yes." Atem said, relenting. "I though that it would be nice if I made dinner."

"Well, you were right." Hali said, smiling. She suddenly frowned. "Is there another reason?"

"There might be." Atem answered, stirring alfredo sauce into the chicken. He stirred it before saying, "Get some bowls, I declare this done."

Hali handed a bowl to him and watched as he poured some pasta into it, along with the chicken alfredo sauce. "Here you go." He said to her. He filled up the other bowl, set it down on the table, and went to the fridge.

"What else is there to get?" Hali asked, confused.

Atem shut the fridge door and held up a corked bottle of wine. "Atem…" she breathed, standing up. "My favorite wine…"

"I know." Atem answered sweetly. He sat down across from her and uncorked the wine. He poured half a glass of blood-red wine for himself and held the bottle up. "Would you like some?"

"Please." Hali giggled. Atem poured her half a glass and then took a sip of his.

Atem waited for her to give her opinion. "It's good." She answered, after swallowing her first bite.

Atem smiled. "Glad you like it." He began eating, glancing at her every time he stopped to take a sip of wine. They were both a little drunk as they finished their food. Atem stood a little, withdrawing the ring box from his jeans. It was kind of hard to do, since there was a noticeable bulge in his pants. He set the ring on the table in front of her. "Hali?"

"Hm?" Hali asked, looking up. She spotted the black ring box. "Is this-?"

"Open it." Atem said, nervously.

Hali gave a gasp as she opened it. "Oh Atem!" she cried, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

Atem's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, but then kissed her back.

Hali pulled away. "Make love to me." She whispered in his ear.

Atem carried her upstairs to the room and set her gently on the bed. He dimmed the lights low and started to undress. He slowly removed his shirt, revealing bronze toned abs. As Hali watched with lust-filled eyes, he unzipped his jeans, standing only in boxers. The bulge visible at dinner was more pronounced as he removed his boxers. Now that he was naked, he climbed up onto the bed, kneeling over her. He removed her shirt, kissing each bit of skin as her stomach and chest were revealed. Hali arched her back slightly, unable to suppress a low moan.

"Lift your hips so I can take your pants off." Atem whispered.

Hali raised her hips and Atem removed her jeans and underwear. He made love to Hali and rolled off her. They were soon asleep, Hali's head resting on Atem's bronze chest.

Hailey was watching television in her room when she heard the doorbell rang. _Who could that be?_ She thought.

She headed downstairs and answered the door. "Hey, Michael." She greeted the pimply-faced teenager Yugi had hired to help run the shop.

"Mr. Mutou requested me to give this to you, Miss Reynolds. At 8:00 p.m." Michael answered, handing her a Duel Monsters card in a protective sleeve.

"Um, thanks, Michael. You got it to me right on time then."

"Yes, ma'am. He was insistent upon it." Michael answered. "The instructions are on the cover."

Hailey shut the door and gave the card a wary glance. She noticed that Yugi had scribbled a note on it.

My Dearest Hailey-

I have a surprise for you. In order to get it, you must find and follow my instruction. Do you understand? Good. Here's your first:

Go into the kitchen. There is a bowl on the table. Eat the contents of it to find your next instructions.

Your love,

Yugi

Hailey smiled and headed down the hall to the kitchen. As the note said, there was a dark blue bowl of miso soup. However, she saw nothing at the bottom of the bowl. She picked up the spoon that was set beside the bowl and ate the soup.

As Hailey washed the bowl, a card fell into the sink. Hailey picked it up and saw that it matched the bottom of the bowl making it near impossible to have seen. She turned it over and saw another note, which read:

Hailey-

Congratulations, my lovely girlfriend. You have found clue number two. I hope you enjoyed your dinner. But this game is far from over.

Your next clue is this: There are three clues left and you need to go upstairs and take a hot soothing bubble bath.

Your next clue is there.

Love,

Yugi

Hailey smiled and headed upstairs to the bathroom. There were unlit candles all around the room, a box of matches and a box of bath salts on the vanity. On the closed toilet lid, a towel was already set. A card was lying on the edge of the tub. She picked it up and read:

Hailey-

Don't you love the smell of roses? I have set up everything you need to have a relaxing bath. I have burned a CD, with all of your favorite songs on it. I want you to listen through it all as you take your bath. It's an hour long CD, so feel free to make it last for the duration of the music. And wait for your next instructions when the songs are done.

Hailey smiled and quickly undressed. _I wonder what he's planning. _She thought. She turned on the CD player and slipped into the bathtub and took a bath. She listened to the CD as she soaked. The last song ended and Hailey got out of the tub and dried herself off.

"Hey Hailey," Yugi's voice said. Hailey searched the room for Yugi until she realized it was coming from the CD player. "This is clue number four, a prerecorded message. There's one instruction left, but first, put on the nightgown that was under the towel. Then come into the bedroom. Watch where you lay your head though, you might miss the clue."

Hailey finished dressing in a hurry and left the room without hearing the last message. "Hailey, don't worry, this is your CD player."

As Hailey went over to the bed, there was an identical card sleeve on her pillow. It read: Do my instructions in this exact order. Get into bed and roll over on your side. You'll see your surprise.

Hailey rolled over on her side and saw Yugi beside her, holding up a ring box, with a ruby and diamond ring in it. "Yugi, is this-?"

Yugi nodded. "Hailey Elizabeth Reynolds, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course, Yugi!" Hailey cried, throwing her arms around him.

They fell asleep side by side.

A tantalizing aroma wafted through the house and teased a sleeping Luna's nose. She awoke and followed it downstairs. Joey stood at the stove in a pair of jeans and an apron.

"Hey, babe," Joey said, stirring a bubbly red mixture in a pot.

"What are you making?" Luna asked.

"Your favorite; spaghetti and meatballs." Joey answered. "It's almost done."

Luna sat down at the table and watched him cook. Joey glanced over quickly and moved to lock her view of the pot. He took out a red velvet ring box and took out the diamond ring within. It had a purple stone in the center, surrounded by two diamonds. _I hope she likes it. _He thought, nervously, before smashing it into one of the meatballs. He stirred it some more before getting bowls.

"Uh oh." Joey said out loud, realizing the problem he had instantly. He could not figure out which meatball had the ring in it.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Luna asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Could you get us silverware?" Joey asked, distractedly.

"Sure." Luna replied and went to set the table.

Joey scooped some spaghetti into a bowl and then dumped all of the meatballs into it. He set it down and did the same for the other. "All right, Bon Appetit!" Joey said, setting the bowl with the meatballs in it in front of her.

"Joey, that's French, not Italian." Luna giggled.

"Whatever." Joey said, dismissively as he sat down. He tried to tolerate it, and it showed.

Luna looked up, realizing Joey gave her all of the meatballs. "Don't you want any meatballs?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't want any." Joey said, shaking his head.

Luna looked at Joey as if he had grown five extra heads. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything." Joey said, defensively. "Just eat. It's going to get cold and I know you don't like your meatballs cold."

Luna gave him one more strange glance before turning back to her food. Joey focused on his food instead of her. It was only minutes later when he heard a gasp from Luna. He jerked his head up and saw that Luna was holding the ring he had put in the meatball. "Is this what I think about this?" she asked, close to laughter.

"It's an engagement ring." Joey mumbled, looking at his feet.

Luna started laughing. "I know it's stupid, you don't have to laugh at me." Joey said and stood, turning away.

"No, no, no, Joey! That's not it. I'm laughing at the way you gave it to me! Of course I'll marry you!" Luna exclaimed.

Joey's ears perked up, almost doglike at her last statement. "Really?" He asked, turning to her. Luna nodded and hurried over, hugging him.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive." Joey whispered in her ear, as he hugged her.

Lena arrived at her home and dropped her duffle bag by the door. The house was dark. "Joshia?" She asked.

She followed a strange sound into the back of the house. Candles were lit all around the room and music was playing. The sound was a man singing and it was coming from the bathroom. "Joshia?" She repeated.

Joshia poked his head out of the bathroom. "Hey, babe. I'm just finishing up here. I want you to get undressed and get under the sheet I've left on the table."

Lena followed his instructions and tried to relax under the sheet. "What are you planning?" She asked, looking up as he entered.

"You'll see." Joshia said mysteriously. He rubbed body oils onto his hands and began massaging her shoulders.

"Mm…" Lena moaned. "Just what I needed."

Joshia took a deep breath and continued massaging her. As he did, he said, "Do you like the massage?"

"Yes, I love it." Lena moaned.

"And what about the music?" Joshia said, referring to the music floating in the air from the CD player above them. He continued to massage her, adding oil to his hands when it was needed.

"Yes, I love it." Lena moaned again, starting to relax.

"And how about the candles?" Joshia asked, working up the nerve to ask the question he wanted to ask.

"Yes, I love them." Lena murmured.

"Will you marry me?" Joshia asked, taking out a ring.

"Yes, I-" Lena started to say, but realized what he said. "You mean it?"

Joshia nodded, a knot in his throat constricting his speech. Lena tackled him and they made love right there on the floor.

Seth was typing a on his computer in his office when his secretary said on the intercom, "Mr. Kaiba, your girlfriend is here to see you. Should I send her in?"

"That is your job." Seth snapped, though his annoyance lasted only a little while as he glanced at his briefcase, which contained an engagement ring. He smiled a little and went back to typing the memo.

Kisara entered the office. She was wearing a midnight blue shirt and blue jeans, with her long white hair pulled back in a ponytail. She knocked twice on the door. "Seth?"

Seth looked up. "Hey, there's my girl. I'm just finishing up. You want to wait here until I'm done?"

"Sure." Kisara said, sitting down on the couch.

"If you want, you can use a piece of paper from my briefcase." Seth suggested.

"No thank you." Kisara said.

"Kisara, there's something I got for you in there. Open the briefcase and see." Seth said.

Kisara opened the briefcase and gasped. There was a ring blue ring box. Inside was a ring with a stone the same exact color as her eyes. "Is this-?"

Seth nodded and went over to her. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Kisara tackled him and they made love on the couch.

Seto was just down the hall from Seth, on the phone. "I have sent you the sheet music, are you going to do it or do I have to fire you!"

Ishizu knocked on the door. "Seto? Is this a bad time?"

Seto slammed the phone down and rubbed his temples. "It's fine. I'm just annoyed at the restaurant for not being ready."

Ishizu went over and rubbed his shoulders. "Well, I'm ready to go when you are."

Seto stood and grabbed his dinner jacket. "Let's go then." He said, holding open the door.

Ishizu followed him out and they headed to a Japanese restaurant. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba." The greeter said, bowing. "Right this way, sir."'

The man led them to a secluded table near the window and handed them menus. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No." Seto said shortly.

The man left and was replaced by a waiter. "What would you like tonight?" he asked.

"California Sushi rolls, with a side of rice, please." Seto answered, handing him his menu.

"Same here." Ishizu answered, doing the same.

"Also bring a bottle of Bordeaux, please." Seto said.

The man took down the order and bowed before leaving. Seto sat back. _I wonder when that violinist will be over._

Suddenly there was a beautiful melody floating in their direction. A violinist was playing the song he had sent to the restaurant. "Did you do this, Seto?" Ishizu asked, surprised.

Seto nodded. "I want to ask you something." He said quietly.

"What is it?" Ishizu asked.

Seto held out a ring box and opened it. It contained a ring with the biggest, most expensive diamonds she had ever seen. "Will you marry me?"

Ishizu went over to him and hugged him. "Of course I will!" She cried, hugging him. They waited until the food arrived and they began eating. They left after dinner.


	2. Baby Makes Three

Chapter Two: Baby Makes Three

Recap: The men proposed and there might just be two surprises waiting for them in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It had been a few weeks since the men proposed to them and Hali had been feeling ill. It was early morning and Yami was getting ready for work.

Hali stood in the bathroom, having taken a pregnancy test. After a few minutes of trying to work up the courage to look at it, she finally picked it up. It had two lines. She was pregnant.

Sighing, Hali exited the bathroom where Atem was putting on his boots. "Atem, can I talk to you?" Hali asked.

"Sure, but make it quick. I have to do something on my way to work." Atem answered, reaching for a boot.

"Atem, I'm pregnant." Hali said nervously.

_Thud._ Atem dropped the boot and looked up at her. "What?" he asked, surprised.

Tears welled in Hali's eyes. "I'm having a baby."

Atem hobbled over, having only one boot on and hugged her. "That's great!" He suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hali asked.

"The wedding." Atem answered, thoughtfully.

Hali turned away, her head lowered. "I'll understand if you don't want to marry me..." She murmured.

Atem wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's not it. We'll have to have the wedding early. Less chance you'll have the baby during the ceremony." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"You still want to marry me?" Hali asked him.

"Of course. I can't think of a reason not to." Atem murmured. He turned her to face him. "I will always love you. But now, I must get ready to go."

Hali smiled as she watched him finish getting ready for work. She kissed him goodbye and watched him leave.

Kisara had been having the same problems as Hali and was waiting for a pregnancy test to show the results. Finally, she picked it up. Two lines.

Throwing it away, she called the limo and rode it to the KC building where Seth had been working since 5 am that morning.

The limo stopped and she got out. She rode the elevator to Seth's floor and stopped at a desk, which behind it sat a brunette woman, who was chewing a piece of gum, much like a cow would chew cud. "Yes?" the woman asked.

"Could I see Seth?" Kisara asked. "It's important."

"I'll see what he's doing. "the woman said. She pressed a button on the phone. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"What?" crackled an irritated voice from the speaker.

"Your fiancée is here to see you. She says it's important." The woman answered nervously.

There was a sight. "Let her in. I can give her maybe 5 minutes. Seto is piling the work on." Seth said.

The secretary let Kisara in. Seth could barely be seen over the stack of papers in front of him. He'd scribble a bit on one page and then reached for another. "'Sara, not to try and get rid of you, but I have to get all these papers signed, notarized, and sent back by noon. What's going on, you look pale." Seth asked, concerned.

"I found out something today." Kisara replied. "I-I took a pregnancy test and it is positive."

Seth set the pen down. "What did you say?"

"We're having a baby." Kisara said, tearing up. "Is that all right?"

"No," Seth said, standing. He looked at her and she was surprised to see he did not look angry. On the contrary, he was smiling. "This is perfect."

"What?" Kisara asked, surprised, as Seth paced in front of the window.

"Because of this, I have a reason to bump our wedding up. And that," Seth said, going over to her and stopped just inches from her face. "is all I really want."

"Really?" Kisara asked, gazing into his eyes.

Seth nodded and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Really. Have you ever known me to joke?"

Kisara giggled a little. "I guess not."


	3. Babies Make Four

Chapter Three: Babies Make Four

Recap: Hali and Kisara find out they're pregnant and alert their fiancées . Will their wedding dates change?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hali got out of the SUV one day a month and a half later. A limo pulled up beside her and stopped. Kisara got out and smiled at Hali. "Hey, Hali. You're having your first appointment too?"

Hali nodded and led her in. "Hali Mutou here to see Dr. Cunningham." She said to the receptionist.

"Kisara Kaiba here to see Dr. Green." Kisara told the receptionist as well.

"Sit down and a nurse will call you when the doctors are ready for you."

Hali and Kisara sat down and waited. Finally, a nurse opened the door to the back area and said, "Hali Mutou?"

"I'll meet you when I'm done." Hali said and followed the nurse into the back room. The nurse led her into a room.

"Put on a gown from the third drawer. The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes." The nurse said, and left.

Hali changed into a gown and got up on the table. Not more than a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"How are you doing, today, Mrs. Mutou?" the doctor asked, entering. She shook Hali's hand. "I'm Dr. Cunningham. Shall we get started and see how far along we are? Now, I want you to lie down on your back."

Hali nodded and did as she was told. Dr. Cunningham began gently poking and prodding Hali's lower stomach. "So, where's your husband?"

"Actually, he's my fiancée. What do you think?" Hali asked, nervously.

"I estimate you about 8 weeks along, which puts your due date at about July 9th." Dr. Cunningham said, setting up an ultrasound. "I'm going to do an ultrasound to see if we can get a look at the baby."

Hali nodded as the doctor placed a wand-like object onto her stomach. Two blurred images appeared among black.

"Hm…" the doctor said, examining the screen.

"What is it?" Hali asked, rising onto her elbows.

The doctor turned the volume on the monitor up. The room was filled with two almost synchronized, fast pace blips. "Seems you're having twins."

"Twins?" Hali asked. "But how?"

"Do you have twins in your family?" the doctor asked.

"Two of my brothers were twins. That's the only one I can think of." Hali said, avoiding having to mention her other kids from her past."

The doctor nodded. "That explains it. Twins are genetic. Even though you were not a twin you still have the gene."

Hali nodded, got dressed and headed out to the car. Kisara looked pale. "I'm having twins…" Kisara murmured.

"You too?" Hali asked. "We better tell Seth and Atem."

Hali and Kisara got into their separate cars and left.

Atem was preparing for his next tour to start when Hali entered. "Hali, how did it go?" Atem asked.

"Maybe you should sit down, it's pretty big news." Hali said.

"I can handle it." Atem insisted, frowning.

"Okay. We're having twins." Hali said quietly.

"Twins?" Atem asked, surprised.

Hali nodded. "The doctor says it's genetic and two of my brothers were twins."

Atem smiled and hugged her. "That's wonderful. Now you rest and take care of my three babies." He kissed her, winked, and led his waiting tour away.

Hali headed for home, smiling.

Kisara entered Seth's office and found him talking heatedly on the phone. "Sir, you don't understand. I'm going to be a father this summer, I can't go to California."

"Seth, can I talk to you really quick?" Kisara asked. "It's about the baby."

"Hold on, sir." Seth said into the phone. Then he turned to Kisara. "What is it?"

"The doctor did an ultrasound and she found two babies." Kisara said.

"Twins?" Seth asked, dropping the phone. He realized he'd dropped the phone and picked it up. "Kisara's having twins." He said and crumpled, passed out.

"Seth!" Kisara cried, hurrying over. She picked up the pone. "I'm sorry, sir. She passed out."

"No worries. Just tell him to take it easy and he has to have that stuff done by morning. He's got other things to worry about. And tell him that I say congratulations to the both of you on the twins. Good night." Seto answered curtly.

Seto hung up before Kisara could thank him. There was a moan from Seth. "Seth?"

Seth groaned and sat up. "Wha…? What happened?"

"You passed out. And by the way, your boss says congratulations." Kisara said, smiling as she helped him into his chair.

"About what? He knows you're having a baby." Seth said.

"Babies." Kisara corrected. "Today I found I'm carrying twins."

Seth's eyes widened as he took in what she said. "You-you're having twins?"

Kisara nodded. "Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked worriedly.

Seth struggled to his feet and hugged her. "It's perfect. It's one more child to love."


	4. Gunshot Wedding

Chapter Four: Gunshot Wedding

Recap: Hali and Kisara found out they were pregnant with twins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: Sorry for the pun on the title.

"I can't do this!" Hali wailed, her hands unconsciously reaching for the tight bun perched rather reluctantly on the back of her head, held there by a gallon of hairspray, or at least that's what it seemed.

Hailey pushed her hand away, glaring at her. "I just spent two hours and three cans of hairspray trying to get that to stay in place, you are_ not_ going to ruin it."

Luna put a hand on Hali's shaking shoulders. "Don't scare the poor woman. Hali, why don't you take a walk and come back in when you're calm."

Hali nodded and headed out of the bridal room.

Atem nervously shuffled his feet as Seth finished tying his bowtie. "I'm so nervous…"

"You've done this before, Atem. You can do it again." Joey said, handing him a pair of polished black dress shoes which would replace his usual buckled boots.

"But this is different. Back then, I just gave her something important to me and she did the same and poof we were married. Not all this planning." Atem eyed the shoes warily. "Do I have to wear those? What about my boots?"

"These look better with the tuxedo." Seth answered. "Now put them on, the ceremony is to start soon."

"I need some air." Atem gasped, and headed for the door before any of the guys could stop him. He slowed as he made his way to the door of the church, thinking. He collided with someone who seemed intent on getting fresh air as well.

"I'm sorry." Atem mumbled, looking down to see if they needed help. It was Hali in her wedding dress.

"Atem! You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck!" Hali exclaimed, trying to hide herself.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Hali, I saw you 5,000 years ago at that wedding, and nothing unlucky happened. It wasn't like I got shot with an arrow afterward."

"Well," Hali said uncertainly. "I guess taking a walk wouldn't hurt…"

Atem led her by the waist out of the church and into the courtyard. "You know, you look beautiful in that. At least the shock of your beauty is over. I might have passed out."

"Actually, I'm not done getting ready." Hali said, giggling a little and pressing a hand to her aching back. "But I'm not going to say." She gave a little shiver in the cold February temperature.

"Here," Atem murmured, taking his suit jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders. "You should stay warm."

"Thanks, Atem." Hali said, warming up a little. She then spotted the reading on his watch. "We better get going; the wedding is in five minutes!"

Atem followed her inside and took his jacket back. He put on his shoes and headed for the altar after making certain Hali was in her room.

Hali returned to her dressing room and Hailey led her to a chair by the mirror. "Time for your makeup." She said.

Hailey made amusing faces while painting Hali's lips a raspberry red color and Hali found that by mimicking her, Hailey was able to do it better. When Hailey was done, she moved forward to dust her eyelids with white eye shadow and to put mascara on her lashes.

Luna moved forward and did her hair. She finished up by pinning a wreath of baby's breath in her hair. "There, it's perfect." Lena said stuffily as she handed the bridal bouquet consisting of all red roses.

"Ready?" Hailey asked, anxiously.

Hali nodded silently and moved to the door as Luna called out to Joey. "Is Atem out there?"

"He's at the altar waiting." Joey answered. "It's safe."

Hailey led Hali out the door, and the five tuxedo-clad men waiting gave an audible collective gasp of awe. "You look beautiful," Seth murmured.

Hailey's father stepped forward proudly. He was to give her away. "Shall I take you in?" He asked.

The couples lined up with Hali at the back and slowly filed into the chapel one by one until the bride was left standing.

The pianist struck up a quick intro and the groans of the benches could be heard as the whole congregation stood. The bridal march started and Hali was led into the chapel.

Atem took one look at her and his mouth fell open. He could not take his eyes off her even after she was deposited facing him before the priest.

"Please be seated." The priest announced. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Hali Reynolds and Atem Mutou in holy matrimony. Shall we do the vows? They have both informed me that they have written their own vows. Atem, would you like to start?"

Atem nodded and took Hali's hand as well as a deep breath. "To me, 'Till death do us part' used to mean, the moment one's heart stopped beating. But since I met you, Hali, I realized that the heart may die, but love is buried deep in the soul, which never dies. So really, 'Till death do us part' means that love lasts forever."

Tears welled up in Hali's eyes as the priest asked for hers. "I feel the same way, Atem. I don't need to say any more."

"May we have the rings?" The priest asked.

Joey handed a ring to Atem. "Repeat after me," the priest said, "With this ring I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed." Atem repeated, slipping the ring on Hali's finger.

"And you, Hali?" the priest asked.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Hali repeated, slipping the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Church of Domino, I pronounce you husband and wife. Atem, you may kiss the bride."

Smiling, Atem pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted several minutes. They finally stopped when the whole congregation started laughing.

They all filed out in a herd-like way and Hali and Atem exited last. Atem spotted a black car with tinted windows rolling slowly past. It stopped and the nearest window rolled down. Atem pushed Hali behind him and braced himself as the barrel of a gun appeared in the window. The gun fired and Atem's eyes widened as he staggered backward. Blood appeared on the left side of his white shirt in the area of his chest and someone screamed. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Proud to be Boys

Chapter Five: Proud to be Boys

Recap: The day of Hali and Atem's wedding has arrived and everything goes as planned until a drive-by shooting leaves Atem's life hanging in the balance. Will he make it past his wedding day or will this day of joy become a day of sorrow?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Atem opened his eyes slowly. He was staring up at the white ceiling and the second his eyes focused, they started to close. He gave a weak moan.

Hali heard the moan and appeared in his line of vision. "Atem, you're awake…" she murmured, raising the head of the bed.

Atem shifted position a little. "What happened...?" he whispered, hoarsely.

"You were shot." Seth said, from the other side. "You've been out all yesterday."

Atem noticed Seth was in his tuxedo. "What day is it?"

"The fifteenth." Seth answered. "I need to leave for my wedding soon."

Atem gasped. "The wedding! Did I miss it?"

"Nope." Hali said, holding up her left hand to show the wedding ring. "You were shot after the wedding and if you look at your own hand, you'll see yours."

Atem raised his left hand to eyelevel and saw his ring glint off the sunlight. He smiled weakly at her. "We're married." He said weakly.

Hali nodded. "And the boys are doing fine."

It took several minutes for the gender reference to sink into Atem's fog-filled brain. "The twins are boys?"

Hali nodded. "A nurse saw that I was pregnant and offered to do an ultrasound for free. She told me the genders and gave me a couple pictures to give to you."

Atem took the picture in his shaking hands. There were two pictures. One had a small humanlike form in such a position that there was no doubt of the gender. The second picture was of an identical form that was rather timidly showing the gender. "These are our boys." He murmured, a smile playing across his lips.

"I better go." Seth said, checking his watch again.

"Seth, I'm sorry I can't be there for the wedding." Atem said sadly.

"You couldn't have stopped it." Seth said. "We decided to give Yugi the rings. Your tuxedo is ruined anyway. They better not charge me for it, but I can have the maid bleach the shirt and fix the hole."

"Where was I shot?" Atem asked Seth.

Seth gave Hali a look as though saying, _Could you handle this?_ And left the room.

Hali sat on the edge of the bed. She placed a shaky hand gently to his chest. "The bullet grazed your heart. It was lodged right up against it and they your heart would stop every five beats because of it. They'd get you back and then five beats later your heart would stop again. They thought you wouldn't make it."

Atem nodded. "Go on and be at the wedding, honey. You shouldn't have to miss it because of me."

"It wasn't my choice." Hali said. "Kisara decided at the last minute to only have three bride's maids because you were in the hospital. She told me that she wouldn't want to keep me from my new husband since she would feel the same if it happened to Seth.

Atem frowned. "But you really wanted to be there."

"I know, but I want to stay here more." Hali answered. "So you're stuck with me."

Atem gave a short bark of laughter, which abruptly turned into a coughing fit.

"Take it easy, Atem. Just relax and take deep breaths." Hali said, handing him a pillow and putting a hand to his cheek.

Atem clutched weakly at the pillow and inhaled, trying to catch his breath. As his breathing evened and his mouth opened, Hali gave an audible gasp. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"The babies just kicked." Hali giggled. "And it tickles!"

Atem smiled and put a hand to her swollen stomach. There was a little thump and his smile widened. "Hey, little guys." He murmured.

"You should get some rest, Atem. You need to recover." Hali said, brushing a hand across his forehead.

Atem's eyes drooped closed and he was soon snoring softly.

As desk descended upon the hospital, Seth and Kisara entered, now dressed in their regular clothes. "How is he?" Seth asked, letting go of his new wife's waist to check on Atem.

"He's been asleep all day." Hali said, glancing worriedly at her husband. "I'm kind of worried about him. Is it a good thing he's getting so much rest?"

Before Seth could answer, Atem's eyes snapped open. "Oh God!" he gasped.

Hali and Seth rushed over to his beside. "Atem, what's wrong?" Hali asked him.

"My chest!" Atem gasped, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I'll go get a nurse." Seth answered, and hurried out of the room.

Kisara hurried over. "Take it easy, Atem." She said.

Atem's left hand flailed in Hali's direction and wrapped around the shirt tail of her oversized shirt. "Hali…" He gasped. "I-I love…you."

His grip slackened and his hand fell. He had passed out. "Atem, stay with me." Hali murmured, panicky.

Seth came back with the nurse as Hali started to cry. "Here, move aside." The nurse hurried over. She lifted Atem's limp left hand and inserted a needle of the IV sticking out of his hand. She squirted it into the IV before setting his hand back down. "He'll be out of it for several hours, let him sleep."

Hali nodded and the nurse left. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Atem's breathing deepened.

"No…" Atem moaned in his sleep. "I didn't do it…"

Hali looked up from the pregnancy book she had been reading. "Atem?" she asked.

Atem moaned a little. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A male voice sneered.

Hali looked at the door as a female voice said, "Seto, be nice to him, he's in the hospital."

"Seto, Ishizu," Hali said, easing herself to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably taking advantage of my condition." A weak voice grunted. Atem was awake and trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't dare." Seto answered, coolly. "Ishizu wanted to go and I decided to tag along. Also, I wanted to make sure my rival was alive still."

Atem growled and tried to sit up more, but fell back, panting. Hali went over and raised the head of the bed. "Atem, take it easy." Hali warned.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to die without giving up the title." Seto said, unfazed.

"I'm too weak to argue with you right now." Atem said, his eyes already closing.

"Get some rest, Atem." Hali whispered and he was soon asleep. Hali fell asleep beside him.

Something woke Hali so suddenly, it was as though someone shouted in her ear. The first thing she noticed was there was heat radiating from beside her.

Once her eyes focused, she saw Atem shivering feverishly, sweat beading on his forehead. "Atem?"

Atem gave yet another shiver and opened his eyes slowly. "Hali…?"

"What's wrong?" Hali asked, worriedly. She put a hand to his forehead and gasped. "You're burning up!"

"Huh?" Atem asked, groggily, as Hali pressed the nurse call button.

"Atem, you're running a high fiver." Hali insisted, covering him better.

Atem's eyes closed, then snapped open again. "Hali…?"

Hali turned to him. "Yes, honey?"

"Could you…get the…gang here…?" Atem asked, gazing up at her with pleading eyes.

"But Atem, it's 2 a.m. They're probably asleep." Hali protested. But the look in his eyes told her he was not going to be persuaded otherwise. Yugi, Joey, and even Seth, though he wouldn't admit it, would want to know. "I'll call them for you."

Atem murmured a weak thank you as the nurses hurried in. They swarmed around Atem as Hali picked up the hospital phone. She dialed Yugi's number. She expected Yugi not to answer the phone, but she was wrong. An alert voice answered, tense. "Hello?"

"Yugi, what are you doing awake at this time of night?" She asked.

"Just something kept me awake." Yugi replied, frowning. "Is something wrong with Atem?"

"Actually, yes. He's running a fever. He-" Hali started, but Yugi interrupted her.

"I'll call the others and we'll be on our way over. "There was a click and Yugi hung up.

Hali hung up and turned to the nurses, who were still swarming around Atem's bed. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine now. Just give him some rest." A nurse replied, and left, the other nurses following.

Hali sat in the chair beside the bed and watched Atem sleep.


	6. Hawaiian Getaway

Chapter Six: Hawaiian Getaway

Recap: Atem and Hali find out they're having twin boys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hailey and Yugi's wedding was scheduled a month later: March 14th. Atem was dressing for the ceremony, and he was still weak from the shooting. He had gotten out of the hospital the week before.

Yugi went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you can do this, Atem? I can go with only three best men."

"I'm sure." Atem insisted. "Hand me my cane." He said to Joey.

Joey handed it over and Atem got shakily to his feet. He started to take a step and his knees buckled. "Atem, take it easy." Joey suggested, catching him. "Are you sure you can do this, bud?"

Atem nodded, getting his bearings. "Are you ready, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded nervously and led them out of the room. He waited with bated breath for Hailey to arrive. Atem came through first, with a very pregnant Hali on one arm and a cane in hand. He looked as though every step was costing him a lot. Hali settled him into a wheelchair and waited with them. Next arrived Luna in her maid of honor dress on Joey's arm. Lena entered afterward, on Joshia's arm. Hailey finally emerged in a white satin dress that hugged her narrow waistline. Her father deposited her beside Yugi.

"You look beautiful." Yugi whispered.

"Are we ready to start?" the priest asked, once everyone was in place. Hailey and Yugi nodded. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Hailey Reynolds and Yugi Mutou. I hear you've made your own vows. Yugi, you want to go first?"

Yugi opened and closed his mouth several times, apparently either lost the courage to speak, or having lost what he was going to say.

Atem saw this and tugged on the man's jacket. "Yugi, tell it from the heart, and it'll be fine." He whispered.

Yugi nodded and turned to Hailey. "Before I met you, I was a wimp. I was living in Atem's shadow, unable to be myself properly. But it all changed when I met you, Hailey. I could be myself for once, and that is one thing I love about you. You bring the best out of me."

Hailey smiled as the priest nodded to her. "I never imagined I would fall this much in love with anyone. And you respect me, every part. And despite my hectic work schedule, you still wanted to make this work."

"May I have the rings?" The priest asked.

Atem handed a ring to Yugi. "Repeat after me, Yugi," the priest said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Atem handed Hailey a ring as well. Hailey repeated the word and slipped the ring onto Yugi's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Church of Domino, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yugi smiled and leaned forward, kissing Hailey on the lips. "I am now pleased to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Yugi Mutou."

Yugi and Hailey headed off to the airport and found themselves in a condo in Hawaii.

"Yugi…" Hailey breathed, looking out the window at the beautiful view of the ocean. "It's beautiful."

Yugi went over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not as beautiful as my new wife."

Hailey smiled up at him. "Aw, thanks." She saw a slight bulge in the front of Yugi's trousers. She rubbed it a little. "Oh, what's this?"

Yugi opened his mouth to what Hailey thought would be a protest, but a moan escaped his lips instead. "Go to the bedroom. There's an outfit in your suitcase on top. I want you to put it on."

Hailey gave him a questioning look but headed to the bedroom. She opened the suitcase and found a white satin nightgown that was low-cut in the neckline and short around the hem. Beneath it was a sheer cover. "I wonder what he's planning…" she murmured, putting it on. She felt a little self conscious about it all, as the hem barely covered her butt. She heard Yugi heading down the hall and she got on the bed.

Yugi opened the door in just boxers, carrying a bottle of wine, candles, and a CD case. "You look beautiful. I need to go get some glasses."

Hailey sat up as Yugi exited the room, leaving the items behind. Hailey got out of bed and went to where Yugi had left the items. She put the candles around the room, lighting them.

Yugi returned with two wine glasses and set them down. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are so beautiful. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to make love to you tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?" Hailey questioned worriedly.

Yugi nodded. "I want this more than you know." He picked up the wine bottle and poured them each some wine.

Hailey took her glass and nursed it while Yugi turned on some music. "Yugi, this is perfect." She murmured.

"Get on the bed and relax. And then we'll get started." Yugi answered.

Hailey got on the bed, shaking. Yugi turned and slowly removed his boxers. Hailey gave an audible gasp as his manhood appeared, hard and ready. "It's so big…" she murmured.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "You sure you're ready for this?" He asked. "We don't have to."

"I don't know if I want to now." Hailey squeaked.

"You trust me, don't you?" Yugi asked. Hailey nodded. "I will take it slow and you can decide how fast we will. It's my first time too, you know."

Hailey gulped and nodded. "I believe you."

Yugi nodded. He made sure she was relaxed and slowly entered her. Hailey gasped. "Take it slower!"

Yugi slowed down and took it much slower. Before long, they were done and Hailey was relaxing beside him, her head on his chest. "I would not have wanted to be with anyone else, Mr. Mutou." She said, smiling up at him.

Yugi smiled down at her, exhausted. "Me either, Mrs. Mutou."


	7. Surprises and a wedding

Chapter Seven: Surprises and a wedding

Recap: Yugi and Hailey were married and went on their honeymoon where they made love for the first time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, I do not own the Hotel Meurice, which is an actual hotel in Paris, France.

Author's Note: For when Joey and Luna are in France, if Joey's talking to a French person, they're talking in French.

Two weeks later, Hailey had missed her period and took a pregnancy test. It was positive. "Yugi?" Hailey asked, entering the bedroom. "Can I talk to you?"

Yugi looked up from where he was taking inventory of the new booster packs he received for the shop. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Yugi." Hailey said. "We're going to have a baby."

Yugi jumped to his feet. "You're serious?" He asked, excitedly.

Hailey nodded. "Isn't it great?"

Yugi hurried over and hugged her. "It's perfect! I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yeah. As long as the baby is yours." Hailey teased.

Yugi frowned, pulling away. "Who else could be the father?"

"Yugi, I'm just teasing. You're the only guy I've been with."

Yugi smiled. He checked his watch. "I better get this done! I need to know exactly how much I have here before I open shop." Yugi sat down and continued what he was doing.

"He's going to be a great dad." She murmured, smiling.

It was the day of Luna and Joey's wedding. Hali had refused to be in the wedding party, because she thought she'd look fat in the lavender bride's maids dress. Luna chose, instead, her future sister-in-law, Serenity.

"You look great, Luna." Serenity commented, watching Lena do Luna's hair.

"Thanks, Serenity." Luna beamed. "I want this day to be perfect."

"I'd consider a wedding day perfect if the groom shows up." Lena snorted.

Everybody laughed except Luna, who looked worried.

Hali entered the room, pressing a hand to her back. "How's it going in here?"

Luna got up and hurried over. "Is Joey here? He isn't going to blow it off, is he?" She asked, panicky.

"Relax, I'll go check." Hali assured her. She was wearing a long black dress that barely concealed her large stomach. She headed across the hall to the room where the men were getting ready and knocked.

"I'll get it. Apply more gel to the top, Joshia." She heard Atem say and the door opened. Atem appeared. "Hey, Hali. How are you? Are the boys all right?" He asked, concerned.

"Are my son and daughter all right?" Seth asked worriedly, appeared beside Atem.

"They're fine. Luna's just a little nervous. She wanted to check and see if Joey did show up." To their questioning looks, she replied, "Lena made a joke about men not showing up for their weddings."

Both men looked mad. "I showed up for my wedding!" They snapped.

Joey appeared in the door. His hair was gelled down except a part on the top. "She's worried I won't show up? Tell her not to worry."

Hali nodded. She headed back to the bridal room. Luna looked up as Hali closed the door. "So?" She demanded.

"You have nothing to worry about except his hair." Hali giggled.

"What about his hair?" Luna asked, confused.

"You know how untidy his hair is. They're having trouble getting it to lay still."

Luna giggled. "Yeah, and yet he refuses to get it trimmed. Are we ready?"

"I am!" Serenity piped up." Hali, you don't mind if Atem leads me down the aisle in your place, do you?"

"As long as you don't try to steal him." Hali joked.

"Ew, he may be a good gamer and easy on the eyes, but I doubt he would leave you for me. I'm not even going to try."

Hali laughed. "I know, I'm just teasing you."

Hailey led the women out and found Atem, Joshia, Yugi, and Seth at the doors into the chapel.

Atem went over and gave Hali a kiss. "Are you sure you don't want to be in the wedding party?" he asked a little hurt.

"I'm sure." Hali answered firmly. "But I would like you to still be a partnered with Serenity."

Atem's eyes fell upon Serenity. "Okay, Serenity." He said, offering his arm.

Hali smiled as Serenity took his arm. "I better go sit down." She said, and headed to the chapel. She had just settled next to Ishizu when the doors opened.

Atem led Serenity into the chapel, looking as though he was a prince. The other three couples followed.

The wedding march started and Hali struggled to her feet as Luna appeared. Luna's father led her down the aisle to where Joey stood, slack-jawed at her beauty. By the look of his hair, it was obvious they managed to get it to lay still.

"You may be seated." The minister announced, breaking the chatter that had arisen since Luna's arrival. Hali settled back down as the minister started again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Luna Reynolds and Joseph Wheeler. I have heard that the two of you have written your own vows. Joseph, would you like to start?"

Joey frowned slightly at the use of his full first name, but then brightened. "Luna, I know I was not your first boyfriend, but I thank God every day that I was lucky enough to win your heart. Every day I'm with you is like I live in heaven and the prettiest angel decided to spend eternity with me." Joey answered.

Luna smiled as the minister turned to her. "You're the love of my life, Joey. I can't believe I doubted you would show up. When you say you'll do something, you do it and only God can stop you."

Joey smiled at her. "May we have the rings?" the minister asked.

Atem moved forward, a little slowly as he was leaning on his cane still. He handed a ring to Joey.

"Repeat after me," The minister said, to Joey, "'With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring," Joey said, slipping the ring on her finger, "I thee wed."

"And you, Luna?" the minister asked.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Luna said, slipping the ring on Joey's finger.

"With the power vested in me by the Church of Domino, I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister turned to Joey. "You may kiss the bride."

Joey smiled and pulled Luna closer. He leaned down and gave her a long kiss.

"May I present to you," the minister announced, as Joey and Luna turned to face the group, "Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Wheeler."

"Joey, are you going to tell me where our honeymoon is?" Luna protested, as the limo drove to the airport.

"Nope," Joey said, amused. "It's a surprise. But I will guarantee that you'll love it."

Luna sat back in the seat, pouting. _This better be one hell of a place. _She thought.

The limo stopped at the terminal and Joey got out, helping Luna out as well. "Get the bags." Joey ordered the driver.

The driver followed them into the terminal and Joey said to Luna, "Wait here for me. I'm going to check in the luggage." The driver set their carryon bags beside her before carrying the luggage to the check-in counter.

"Yes, I reserved two first-class tickets online to Paris, France. Here is my confirmation number."

As the woman at the counter processed it, Joey glanced back at Luna, who was chatting with the limo driver.

"Here are your tickets. Your flight will be leaving from Gate 10 in a half hour. I hope you have a good flight." The woman said, tagging the luggage and putting it on the belt.

Joey thanked the woman and headed over to Luna was, tucking the tickets in his pocket.

"Are we ready?" Luna asked.

"Yep, follow me." Joey said. He picked up both bags and put them over his shoulders.

"Can I take one?" Luna asked.

"No, you shouldn't have to work on this trip." Joey said. He dismissed the driver and led Luna to Gate 10. Once they were past security, Joey said, "From here on, I want you to wear these." He held up a blindfold and ear plugs.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I don't want you to know where we're going until it's a good time to let you." Joey answered simply.

Luna pouted, but allowed him to put the blindfold on her and the ear plugs in her ears.

"All right, first class tickets are now boarding, please come to the podium." A flight attendant announced.

Joey tapped Luna on the shoulder and led her by the elbow to where a small line of passengers gathered at the podium.

Joey finally reached the podium and the flight attendant gave Luna a questioning glance. "We're on our honeymoon and I want it to be a surprise."

The flight attendant smiled. "Ah, you're a romantic. Your seats are in the third row by the window. Have a nice trip."

Joey led Luna to the plan and sat her down in her seat by the window. He took his drawing utensils so he could work on his comic during the flight. The even breathing beside him said that Luna had fallen asleep. He smiled. "I can wake her up when we are descending."

He sat back and continued to work on his comic. They took off twenty minutes later, heading west. After what seemed like forever, the pilot came on the intercom. "All right, passengers. If you haven't already, set your clocks seven hours back. We are now approaching the airport in Paris. Please put your seats and trays in an upright position and put your seatbelts on."

Joey looked out the window and saw that the plane was descending. The Eiffel Tower was in view from their window. He shook Luna awake. "Luna."

"Huh?" Luna asked sleepily. Joey uncovered her eyes and took the ear plugs out.

"Welcome to Paris, Luna." Joey said, in a corny French accent.

Luna looked out of the window and gave a squeal of delight. She wrapped her arms around Joey's neck, hugging him tightly. "We're honeymooning in Paris!"

Joey gasped for air as she tightened her grip. "Moons…you're choking…me…!"

Luna let go of him, grinning sheepishly. "I love you so much, Joey." She said, kissing him.

"This is the first of many surprises. We're going to live the next week in luxury; we can consummate our marriage on a king-size bed." Joey whispered.

Luna giggled. "I just might. But do I have to wear the blindfold?" she asked.

"Nope, you should see as much of Paris as you can." Joey said. With a bump, they landed on the ground and exited the airplane.

Luna waited while Joey got the luggage. Joey was about to reach for her bag when he was shoved aside by a tall man, who grunted in French. To Luna's surprise, Joey argued back in French as well.

"Joey, calm down." Luna said, touching his arm.

Breathing like he ran a mile, Joey stopped arguing. "Sorry, babe." He said sheepishly.

"Wait," Luna said, stopping him from getting her bag. "You know French?"

"I speak it fluently." Joey answered. He lifted the bag and wheeled it out with Luna following.

"My name's Joey Wheeler, I requested limo service for the week. My wife and I would like to start it today." Joey said in French to a woman at the rental place.

"Of course." The woman replied. She called someone on the phone.

Luna turned to Joey. "What did you rent?"

Joey winked. "You'll see."

"All right, sir." The woman said, hanging up the phone. "Your personal chauffer is waiting outside with the limo. Give him this," she said handing him a slip of paper.

"Thank you, miss." Joey nodded. He led Luna outside where there was a white stretch limo was waiting for them in a nice suit. "Where first, sir?" he asked in French.

"Hotel Meurice, please." Joey answered.

"Right away, sir." The driver said. "The roses are in the back seat, as you requested."

"White?" Joey asked, handing the paper.

"Yes, sir." The driver answered curtly.

Joey turned to Luna, who was clueless. "All right. Get in the limo and watch where you sit. There's a surprise waiting in there for you."

Luna thanked the driver, who had opened it for her. She got in and a gasp told Joey she had found the surprise. Joey got in after her.

"These are for me?" Luna asked, as the driver shut the door and went to put away the luggage. "They're really beautiful."

"Just the beginning." Joey answered, as the limo drove off. "You will love the hotel. It's really a romantic place."

"Oh really?" Luna asked.

Joey nodded as the limo pulled up in front of a large hotel. "I'm going to check us in. You stay here."

From the tint of the window, Luna couldn't see much of where they'd stopped.

The driver saw her trying to look out the window and said, in a thick French accent. "When we go out on ze town, I will lighten ze windows for you."

"Thanks." Luna said, smiling.

Joey returned and handed Luna a card key. "We're in the super double suite on the first floor." He told the driver.

The driver nodded and drove a while before stopping again. "Here we are." He said in English.

Joey got out and opened the door for Luna. "Welcome to 'otel Meurice, madam. It is your home for ze next week." Joey said in a French accent.

Luna's mouth dropped open as she took in her surroundings. A massive hotel stood before her.

"Right this way." Joey told her and led her to an oak front door. "Here's our room."

He inserted the card key and opened the door. Inside was a king-size bed and the fanciest room either of them had ever seen.

As Luna examined the bathroom, Joey sat down and looked through the room service menu.

"This place is amazing!" Luna exclaimed. She saw Joey looking through the menu. "What is that for?" she asked.

"Room service." Joey answered, turning the page. "I was thinking of ordering some Bordeaux. We're in France, we might as well eat whatever we want."

"Ooh, want to try that." Luna said, pointing at an item.

"I don't think you'd like that." Joey warned.

"Why not?" Luna asked, surprised.

Joey snickered. "Because that is snails."

"Ew!" Luna cried, shuddering. "Is there something good?"

"Well, there's chicken cordon bleu, it's pretty good. I think I'll have that." Joey said.

"That sounds good," Luna said, "and some chocolate soufflé."

"All right." Joey said, sitting up. He dialed the number and ordered the food. "Come here, I want to start."

Luna moved up and sat next to him. She kissed him. "How long will it be?"

"Half hour." Joey answered, grabbing her and laying her across his lap. "We got all week, Moons."

Luna sat up and kissed him. "But I think I want to tonight." She whispered in his ears.

"Mm..." Joey moaned. "That will help. Oh, and I packed something that I want to see you in."

"Oh really?" Luna asked, interested.

"Yep." Joey answered. He started kissing her neck, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. 'That must be the food."

Luna frowned as Joey moved to the door. He tipped the waiter and brought the cart in. "Here we are, madam." He said, in the French accent. He set the items on the table. "Can I tempt you with some of our wine?" he asked, holding up the bottle.

Luna giggled. "Yes, please. She sat down as he poured a glass.

"Here you go." He said, setting the plate before her.

"Thank you." Luna said, taking a sip of the wine. "Mm, that's pretty good." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome," Joey smiled.

They ate in silence, the only sound being the chink of their silverware. Luna finished first, pushing her plate away. "I think I'm ready for desert."

"I'll get you some." Joey said, jumping up. He was about to serve the chocolate soufflé when Luna put a hand on his belt.

"I don't want soufflé." She said, with a seductive smirk.

"Um…Are you sure you don't want some of this chocolate soufflé?" Joey asked, surprised.

"No," Luna said, standing. She kissed him on the lips. "I want a Joey soufflé."

It took only a few moments for what she said to sink in. "Really? You want to?" he asked, his manhood hardening at the idea.

"I'll be right back. You lay down on the bed, naked, and I'll come over." Luna said. She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

Joey lit some scented candles around the room and undressed. He fumbled a little with his clothing, unable to suppress his excitement. He got into bed and pulled the blankets up to his waist and waited anxiously.

"Hey, big boy." A sexy voice said from the bathroom door.

Joey looked up and his mouth fell open. Luna was in the doorway wearing a satin purple nightgown with a matching sheer baby doll cover. He got out of bed and went to her. "You look so sexy…" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"You want me?" Luna asked. Joey nodded. "Take me then."

Joey led her to the bed and made love to her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. It's Too Soon!

Chapter Eight: It's Too Soon!

Recap: Hailey found out she's pregnant. Luna and Joey also got married and had a honeymoon in Paris, France.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Luna was standing in the bathroom, waiting for a pregnancy test to show the results. Sighing, she held up the pregnancy test. It was positive. There was a knock on the door. "Babe, what does it say?" Joey's voice could be heard on the other side.

Luna opened the door and smiled at her husband. "We're pregnant." She said, hugging him.

"Oh my god, that's great!" Joey exclaimed, hugging her back.

It was the day of Seto and Ishizu's wedding. Hali was lying in bed, trying to sleep. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, leaving her breathless. "Atem?"

Atem grunted in his sleep. "This'll pass. One of the babies, I bet. They'll calm down."

She laid back, supported on the pillows, trying to even her breathing. Just as she fell asleep again, there was a sharper pain than before, making her scream.

Atem sat up, wide awake. "Hali?"

Hali was curled up, panting. "Atem, I think I'm in labor."

"You're not due for two more months!" Atem exclaimed, jumping out of bed. He started dressing at top speed.

"Atem slow down." Hali whimpered, panting.

Atem managed to dress, called a cab and helped Hali to the cab before heading to the hospital.

Atem paced the emergency waiting room, unable to stand or sit still. "Is she all right?" he asked, as the doctor exited a curtained area.

"Mom and babies are doing fine. We stopped the labor and she'll need to be on bed rest until she gives birth. That means she can be out of bed 4 hours a day. The rest, she has to be in bed."

"Thank you, doctor." Atem answered, relieved. "Can I see her?"

"Right through here, sir." The doctor said, and parted the curtain to let him through.

Hali was sitting up in bed, waiting for him. "Atem!" she cried, hugging him as soon as he was close enough. "I was so worried!"

Atem held her. "Sh…calm down. You need to take it easy."

Hali pulled away slightly. "I'm scared…"

"Don't be. I'll be here for you." Atem murmured. "I better go. A nurse might come in and yell at me. I will be here to pick you up in the morning, all right?"

"All right." Hali said, laying back.

Atem kissed her forehead and then planted two more kisses on her stomach. "Night, boys." He whispered, patting it.

Atem left the room as Seth left the room to the right. "What are you doing here?" Atem asked.

"Kisara went into premature labor. It was stopped, thankfully." Seth answered.

Atem followed him out of the hospital. He realized the cab was gone and cursed under his breath.

"Need a ride?" Seth asked, casually.

"Would you?" Atem asked, relieved.

"Of course, you're my cousin." Seth said, waving it off. He called for the limo and drove Atem home.

Hali was dressed when Atem arrived. "You look great." Atem said, hugging her.

"Thanks. A nurse helped me into the wheelchair. Are we ready to go home?"

"Sure. Can you walk to the limo?" Atem asked.

"Limo?" Hali questioned. "Seth is taking us home?"

"Didn't you hear? Kisara went into premature labor yesterday as well. They got it stopped, though." Atem said, helping her to her feet.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked, as they exited the room. He was at Kisara's elbo.

Atem nodded and followed them out to the car. "Luna is going to be over to keep an eye on you while I'm at work, Hali. At noon, Joey will take over. He'll stay until I get home." Atem said as they drove home.

"I have a babysitter?" Hali asked, frowning.

"Not exactly. More like they're going to help you out." Atem said, looking uneasy from Hali's glare.

Hali nodded, softening her glare and they arrived at home.


	9. It's Time!

Chapter Nine: It's Time!

Recap: Hali and Kisara went into premature labor, but thankfully it was stopped. Luna also found out she was pregnant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Luna had just come back from the doctor's appointment. She had a surprise for Joey.

"How did it go? Is the baby all right?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Twins." Luna said, looking up at him. "We're having twins."

"Twins?" Joey asked, his eyes widening.

Luna nodded and hugged him.

Hali was in bed, asleep several weeks later when she was awoken by a contraction. "Atem?" she squealed.

Atem sat up. "What is it?" He asked.

"I think I just had a contraction." Hali gasped, hunched over.

"_What!_" Atem cried, jumping out of bed and dressing at top speed.

"Atem, slow down." Hali whimpered, as Atem grabbed the phone.

Atem dialed Seth's number. "Hello?" Seth asked, sounding a little panicky.

"Could you take us to the hospital? I think Hali's having the babies."

"I could have the limo drive over on our way there. Kisara's having the twins, too." Seth answered.

"We'll wait outside for you." Atem said, and hung up.

Atem helped Hali outside as the limo pulled up. He helped her in and they drove off.

"What do we have?" A doctor asked, entering the room.

"Twins, thirty-seven weeks along. She's nine centimeters dilated and one hundred percent effaced. She's between contractions right now." The nurse replied from the end of the bed.

"All right, get two baby warmers ready, I'll take over from here." The doctor answered. The nurse left. "Sir, help your wife into a sitting position. She'll need to start pushing soon."

"Come on, honey." Atem said, and helped her sit up, placing a pillow behind her back. Hali gave a scream as another contraction hit.

"You're fully dilated, try pushing." The doctor ordered.

Hali gripped Atem's hand and pushed as the nurse entered with two baby warmers. Atem gritted his teeth, trying to bear the pain.

"And relax, Hali." The doctor told her. "The head's starting to crown."

Hali relaxed a little, but it was not long before she felt another contraction. She inhaled and pushed hard.

"The baby's crowning!" the doctor said. "Dad, you want to look?" he asked.

Atem nodded. He glanced over to where the doctor was looking and turned a delicate shade of pale green. He focused on Hali, trying not to throw up.

"One more push, Hali. Give it all you got!" the doctor encouraged.

Hali pushed as hard as she could and a high-pitched scream pierced the silence. Atem saw his son, all wet and pale, and he passed out.

Atem slowly came to and found himself lying on a hospital bed. He sat up and saw Hali by a baby warmer, holding a new born, wearing a baby blue cap. "Is that our son?" he asked, sitting up.

Hali turned and smiled. "Yes, this little guy is Ryan Samuel." She told Atem, going over to him.

"Can I hold him?" Atem asked.

"Sure." Hali said, handing the baby over. "Support his head." She instructed.

Atem did as he was told and looked down at Ryan. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at his father, curious.

Hali came over, carrying an identical baby, also wearing a blue cap. "And this is Kyle Thomas."

Atem smiled up at Kyle. "Hey, little guy. I'm your daddy."

"Ah, so you've had your boys?" Seth asked, entering. He had a bundle of blue blankets in his arms and Kisara was behind him carrying a pink bundle.

Hali nodded. "I'm holding Kyle and Atem is holding Ryan."

Kisara went over to Hali and smiled down at Kyle. "Aw, he's so cute. And this is Sarah."

Hali looked at the baby girl in Kisara's arms. The girl had a bit of fuzz on her head that was an almost white color. "She's beautiful. How is Seth taking to being a dad?"

"He loves it. He can't get enough of having a son and daughter." Kisara said, smiling at Seth.

"Neither can Atem." Hali answered, smiling at her husband.

"Hey, I heard the great news, now where are my nephews?" Joshia asked, entering with his wife.

"Hey, Joshia. Come on over and meet Ryan." Atem said, greeting his brother.

Joshia went over. "You are so lucky, bro. You got two sons." He turned to Hali. "Can I hold this one?" he asked, nodding to Kyle.

"Here you go." Hali said, handing Kyle over. "Hold his head."

"Now which is older?" Joshia asked.

"Ryan is." Hali answered. "By three minutes."

"Okay, Kyle." Joshia told the boy. "When you're older, I'll teach you how to give your big brother hell."

"Joshia!" Hali and Lena snapped together.

Joshia looked sheepish. "Sorry, babe. I wasn't meaning the hell I gave him when we were kids. I was just going to have him do that trick where you blame everything on your older sibling."

"I remember that." Hailey snapped, entering with Yugi, Luna, and Joey. "Luna did that to me when we were kids."

"I didn't do it that often." Luna retorted.

"Just whenever you thought you could get away with it." Hailey snapped.

"Girls, not in front of the babies." Hali warned.

"Sorry, Hali." Luna and Hailey apologized.

Ryan began crying in Atem's arms. "What should I do?" he asked.

"I think he's hungry." Hali answered. "The nurse said Ryan's what's called a 'little cow'. He only likes breastfeeding while Kyle likes the bottle."

As if on cue, Kyle started crying. "Atem, you want to feed Kyle?" Joshia asked, once Atem had handed Ryan to Hali. Atem nodded.

Hali lowered the front of her gown and pushed one nipple to Ryan's mouth. Atem looked away, red in the face.

"Here, sit down.." Seth said, pulling up a chair for Hali as Ryan began nursing.

"Thanks," Hali said, smiling. She sat down and waited for Ryan to be finished.

The baby boy in Seth's arms started crying. "I think Darien's hungry." Kisara said, taking him. She copied Hali's actions and Seth turned to Atem, his face turning red as well. He was now holding Sarah.

"Shall we go take a walk?" Seth asked, gesturing to the door.

"Sure," Atem said, getting out of bed, having finished feeding Kyle.

Seth led him out, carrying Sarah. "So what do you think of fatherhood so far?" he asked.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Even if I have to lose sleep because of my little boys." Atem said, lifting Kyle up and placing him against his shoulder.

"I love it too. I did not know it was possible to love a child as much as I love these two, but they both have taught me it is possible." Seth said, smiling. "Are you thinking of having another baby?"

"I'm not sure." Atem replied, thoughtfully. "It's up to Hali as well. And we don't want three kids in diapers. But yes, I'd love to have a baby girl."

"You'll get one." Seth promised.

"How do you know?" Atem asked.

"I bet you $25 that you'll have a girl. If the next kid you make is a girl, you owe me $25. If you get a boy, I owe you. Deal?"

"You know we're going to be in trouble if our wives find out." Atem commented.

"We won't give money right now. We just pay up when the gender is revealed.

"All right," Atem sighed. "You have a deal."

"All right." Seth said, smiling down at Sarah.

Atem arrived at the hospital the next day to take Hali and the twins home. Seth had taken Seth and Kisara earlier. "Are we ready to go?" he asked.

Hali looked up from dressing Ryan in a dark blue Kuriboh onesy. "Just about. I would be ready by now if this little demon would stop wriggling." Hali glared lightly at the baby, who just cooed. "But Kyle's ready to go. He's in his baby seat."

Atem went over to the baby seat and knelt down, so he was eyelevel with his son. "He is so cute."

"You keep saying that." Hali said, finally managing to get Ryan into the pajama. "Finally!"

Atem carried Kyle over in his arms to where Hali was buttoning Ryan's outfit up. "He's just like his old man." He smirked.

"Keyword: Old." Hali joked.

Atem glared at her. "Not funny." He snapped.

"Okay, okay. You're not old. Ryan's finally ready to go." Hali put Ryan in the baby seat and Atem did as well. They carried the boys out to the car. They buckled Ryan and Kyle into the car seats.

"Let's go." Atem said, getting into the driver's seat.

Hali got into the passenger's seat and nodded. Atem drove off.


	10. Weddings and cute moments

Chapter Ten: Weddings and cute moments

Recap: Hali and Kisara had their twins. Hali's boys were named Ryan Samuel and Kyle Thomas. Kisara's are Darien and Sarah

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: Once I remember all the middle names, I will put the names in. Until then it'll remain a mystery. And last chapter was set in late June.

Atem woke up to a baby screaming that night. "Hali could you take care him?" he asked, turning to Hali.

"You do it…I've done the first part…" Hali murmured, rolling over.

Atem kissed her temple and got out of bed. He put on his robe and slippers as he headed down the hall to the babies' room. Ryan was in his crib, screaming, his little feet kicking in the air. "Hey, hey. What is my little Ry-Ry so upset about?" Atem cooed, picking him up and putting him to his shoulder.

Ryan's screaming instantly turned into crying and lessened until it was little snuffles. "There we go. You just needed your daddy, didn't you?" Atem whispered, patting the baby's back.

Ryan opened his eyes and looked at his dad sleepily, his thumb in his mouth.

"All right Daddy needs to sleep." Atem said, lowering Ryan into his crib. The second Ryan felt his dad's hand leave him, he began crying again. "Does my little slugger want his daddy to stay with him?" he asked, picking up Ryan again.

Ryan looked up at him, and stopped crying. Atem sat down in the rocking chair and rocked slowly back and forth, Ryan resting on his chest. They were soon fast asleep.

Not long after that, Hali entered the room, and saw Atem, who had his chin resting lightly on Ryan's head. Both were still asleep. Smiling, Hali found a blanket and covered them before going back to bed.

Atem woke up slowly and found himself sitting in the rocking chair, one arm across Ryan's back. A blanket covered both of them.

He surveyed the room and found Hali changing Kyle's diaper. "Hey, sleepy head." Hali said, seeing he was awake.

"How long have I slept?" Atem asked, getting to his feet, still holding Ryan.

"You should get ready for work. It's a quarter till seven."

Atem put Ryan in his crib and went to shower. He had just exited the bathroom, dressed in only a towel, when he spotted Hali playing with the twins on the bed. "What are you three doing?" he asked, pulling on a gray, sleeveless shirt.

"I decided to bring them in here. Did you have a reason for wanting to be alone?"

"No." Atem retorted, frowning. He turned away so he could put on his boxers and jeans. He gave his wife and sons each a quick kiss before saying, "I better go. I'll have to go drive-thru for breakfast as it is."

Hali carried the twins downstairs after him. "I'll see you guys after work." He said, kissing them again and left.

It was mid August and it was Seto and Ishizu's weedding day, as well as Joshia and Lena's. Ishizu was in a white satin dress, being led down the aisle by Roland. Lena followed, being led by Hailey's father.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar. Also, we're witnessing the joining of Joshia Wheeler and Lena Reynolds. I hear that you've all written your own vows. Seto, would you like to go first?"

Seto turned to Ishizu. "Ever since I met you, I had a feeling you were the one for me." He said, blushing a little.

Ishizu smiled at him as the minister nodded to her. "I love you so much, Seto. I never imagined I would marry someone as pompous and pig-headed as you, but I am."

Seto frowned slightly, but let it slide. The minister nodded to Joshia. "You are my Ying to my Yang, water to my fire, and light to my dark. I could not be happer if I tried."

The minister nodded to Lena. "I feel the same way, Joshia." Lena said.

"May we have the rings?" the minister asked.

Atem handed a ring to Seto. It had a tag on it that said "Ishizu". "Repeat after me, Seto. With this ring, I thee wed." the minister said.

Seto took the tag off the ring and looked into Ishizu's eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed." he said slipping it onto her finger.

Atem handed the next one to Ishizu, this time with the tag that said "Seto". Ishizu took off the tag."With this ring, I thee wed." Ishizu said, slipping it onto Seto's finger.

Yugi handed a ring to Joshia. The tag on this one said "Lena". "With this ring, I thee wed." Joshia said, slipping the ring on Lena's finger.

Atem handed the last ring to Lena. "With this ring, I thee wed." she said, slipping it onto Joshia's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You both may kiss your bride." The minister said.

Both Seto and Joshia kissed their new wives. "May I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba and Mr. and Mrs. Joshia Wheeler."

Joshia and Lena got into the limo waiting outside for them and drove to the airport, while Seto and Ishizu drove off for home, since Seto had to work the next day.


	11. Poor Seto!

Chapter Eleven: Poor Seto!

Recap: Lena, Joshia, Seto, and Ishizu had a double wedding and were married.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Two weeks after they were married, Lena broke some big news to Joshia. She was pregnant.

"Are you serious?" Joshia asked, excitedly.

Lena nodded. "We're going to be parents."

Joshia hugged her. "I gotta tell the guys!"

Lena giggled as Joshia dove for the phone. She'd never seen him this happy.

Mid October came with more news on Lena's baby. "We're definitely having one baby. I'm due in Late May."

"That's great!" Joshia cried.

Seto was working late one night in his home office when Ishizu entered in a sexy nightgown. "Oh Seto." She teased, sashaying up to his desk and sitting on it.

"I'm busy, Ishizu. I can't be bothered." Seto said, without looking up.

"Come on, big boy. Look at me and say you can't take a little time to have some fun." Ishizu smirked, running a hand along his jawline.

Seto stopped typing at his computer and looked up at her. He froze for several seconds as he took in her outfit. Finally, he said, "You want me to get you pregnant, don't you?"

"That's the idea." Ishizu said innocently.

Seto stood up. "Fine, but I'm going to get some work done when we're finished." He said and followed her into the bedroom. He never got back to his work because he fell asleep after they made love.

The next morning dawned bright and early as Seto headed to the kitchen, in a zombie-like state. The first thing he noticed was Ishizu at the stove instead of the cook, still in the nightgown from the night before. "You're still wearing that?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Well, I was hoping we could have another go before you get to work." Ishizu answered sweetly, putting his coffee in front of him as well as cream and sugar. Seto noticed he could see her cleavage when she bent over.

Seto turned away from her and took a sip of his coffee, ignoring the cream and sugar she had offered him. "I don't think I'll have time. I still have to shower and dress."

"Seto, you're the boss, no one's going to fire you for being late." Ishizu insisted. She took his coffee and set it down. She bent forward and whispered in his ear after nibbling it some. "And, it'll wake you up better than coffee will."

Seto groaned and led her up to the bedroom and they made love before he headed off to work.

This went on for the rest of the week, Ishizu not even giving him a break when, during midweek, he had fallen ill. "Ishizu, I'b sick…I should be restig!"

"You can rest." Ishizu said, folding her arms. "I can do all the work."

Seto sighed, coughing a little. "Ishizu, will it get you off by back?" he asked.

"Of course." Ishizu replied sweetly.

"Fine." Seto said. Ishizu started on him and he thought, _I hope she gets pregnant from all this…_


	12. Welcome, Alisa!

Chapter Twelve: Welcome, Alisa!

Recap: Poor Seto was forced into making love to Ishizu at the oddest times of the day, including when he was sick! Will his sacrifices pay off? Also, Lena found out she was pregnant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: The time of the end of chapter eleven is at the beginning of November.

Two weeks passed and Seto finally heard the two words he had been hoping for since Ishizu had insisted on trying for a baby: I'm pregnant.

"Finally!" Seto snapped at her on the phone, then realized he was a little harsh. "Sorry, I'm just glad you're finally pregnant. You were a little persistent, Ishizu."

"I know, but thanks for sticking with me." Ishizu said.

_Did I really have a choice in the matter? _Seto thought irritably, before saying aloud, "You're welcome. I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy too."

"Have a good day at work." Ishizu said, and hung up.

Hailey's due date snuck up on them all and on November 18th, Hali was feeding Ryan and Kyle cereal when the phone rang. Atem, who was closer to the phone, answered it. "Hello?" he asked.

When the answer came, he said, "Hailey, calm down. We'll be right there."

"What is it?" Hailey asked, concerned as Atem hung up the phone.

"Hailey's in labor and she can't get a hold of Yugi."

"Well, let's go then!" Hali cried, getting to her feet. She picked Ryan up and put him in the stroller. Atem put Kyle in the stroller and they headed to Hailey's house.

There was a knock on Hailey's door. "I'm coming," Hailey whimpered. The door opened and Atem handed Kyle to Hali before catching Hailey.

"Let's get you to the couch." Atem suggested, helping her to it. "Hali, call an ambulance."

Hailey shook her head rapidly. "This baby's coming now!" she squealed.

"Hali, can you deliver the baby?" Atem asked her, as she came back from calling the ambulance.

"You have training, Atem." Hali retorted. "We don't have time to argue."

Atem sat down beside Hailey. "Turn so you're lengthwise on the couch and spread your legs. Hali, get me a pair of scissors, two rubber bands, a suction bulb, two warm, wet towels and one dry towel."

Hali left to get the items while Hailey did as she was told. "All right, Hailey. I'm going to check how far you are. Has your water broken?"

Hailey nodded. "I called you after it happened."

Atem raised Hailey's nightgown as Hali returned with the items he asked for. "Okay, I'd say you're almost ready to push. Hali, could you hand me one of the wet towels?"

Hali handed the item to him. Atem placed it just below where the baby's head was appearing. "Okay, you are ten centimeters. On the next contraction, I want you to push. Hali, help her sit up."

Hali helped Hailey sit up. "All right, Hailey, push!" Atem shouted, as Hailey gave a scream. "All right, relax. The head is fully crowned. A couple more good pushes and your baby will be born."

Hailey relaxed. After a few minutes she pushed again. "All right, just the body is left." Atem said, getting into position to catch the baby.

With her remaining strength, Hailey pushed. Atem caught the baby. "We have a girl!" he exclaimed, holding the screaming baby up. "Hali, wash the baby with the other wet cloth and then the dry one. Get the scissors sterilized and hand me the rubber bands. Suction her nose with the suction bulb so she can breathe."

Hali suctioned the baby's nose as Atem cut one of the rubber band and tied it around one part of the umbilical cord. He did the same with another section. Once the cord stopped pulsing, he cut between the two rubber bands. Hailey delivered the placenta and sat up. Hali handed the baby girl, now turning a nice shade of pink. Hali coached Hailey on nursing the baby. Hali then looked up and saw Atem was a delicate shade of green. "You may go throw up, Atem." She said, amused.

Atem stumbled for the door and exited the house as Yugi hurried in. "I had thirty messages saying Hailey was in-Hailey!" he cried, hurrying over.

"Yugi, you have a daughter." Hailey smiled weakly.

"That's my girl?" Yugi asked, touching her cheek tenderly.

Hailey nodded. 'And I'm not mad that you missed our daughter's birth. You have the rest of her life to be there."

Yugi jerked his head toward the door. "Was that Atem who left quickly?"

Hali giggled. "He delivered her. Speaking of which, does she have a name?"

"Alisa," Hailey said, glancing at Yugi, who nodded. "Alisa Grace."

"Perfect." Hali said. "I better go check on Atem."

"I'll do it." Yugi said. "I need to thank him."

Yugi headed outside. Atem was being sick in the rosebushes. "Atem?" Yugi asked.

Atem straightened, wiping his mouth. "Sorry about your roses, Yuge…" he said weakly.

"No problem, Atem. I needed to fertilize my roses anyway." Yugi smirked. "Actually, I wanted to thank you."

Atem managed a weak smile. He suddenly frowned. "Why do you want to thank me for?"

"I wasn't there for my daughter's birth, but you delivered her." Yugi answered.

Atem smiled. "You're welcome."


	13. The Attacks!

Chapter Thirteen: The attacks!

Recap: Hailey gave birth to a healthy baby girl at home. She and Yugi named her Alisa Grace Mutou.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: This is set toward the end of November.

Atem exited the museum one day, late November. He was heading for his SUV. Two men appeared between him and his vehicle. "Give us your money, dude." One growled.

"No," Atem growled, standing his ground.

Something sharp and metallic hit Atem across the back of his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. The three thugs started beating him up. One kick connected with his left knee and an echoing crack resounded.

Seto's limo was just passing by the museum. He glanced out the window at the parking lot of the museum. "Great, another street fight to slow me down…Wait, the guy getting beat up looks familiar….Stop the car!" Seto shouted to his driver.

The limo screeched to a stop and Seto got out of the vehicle. "Leave him alone!"

"Keep kicking him." The leader ordered. He turned to Seto. "And who are you to tell us what to do?"

Seto went back to his limo. Even the two beating up Atem's unmoving form stopped to watch. Seto took out a metallic briefcase. "Ooh, we're so scared…You're going to throw papers at us!" The group shouted sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked, with a smirk. He swung his briefcase at their heads. He whacked them across the face, knocking them over. They jumped to their feet immediately.

The leader pulled out a knife. "Let's see what you got, Mr. Cocky."

"Just like an idiot gangster; bringing a knife into a gunfight." Seto smirked, drawing his black pistol.

"You don't have the guts to shoot us." The leader sneered. The sound of a gun being cocked and the pistol aimed squarely between the leader's eyes answered him. "Guys, let's just run!" The guy stammered, dropping the wallet and knife before following his gang out of sight.

Seto knelt beside Atem, who had not moved during the exchange. "Shit, he's out cold. He needs the hospital." He pressed the microphone inside the collar of his trench coat. "Roland have the limo door open when I get there."

"Yes sir." Roland's voice crackled from it.

Seto picked up Atem's dead weight in his arms. Seto walked back to the limo and set Atem in the back seat. He took a pillow and placed it under Atem's head. A red stain appeared on the pillow. "Oh no…" he muttered. "He's bleeding from a head wound. Drive to the hospital quick!" He shouted, getting in the car with Atem's head on the pillow on his lap.

"Yes, Master Kaiba." Roland nodded and drove off.

Hali was searching the stores for a Christmas present for Atem when she was pulled into an alley. Her eyes widened as she was forced against a brick wall.

"Unless you want to die you'll do as I say." A man growled. He had light red hair and a scar below his right eye. He flashed a knife in her direction, pinning her against the wall with his body.

"Don't hurt me." Hali whimpered, as the man cut her clothes off.

The man removed his pants and forced himself in her. Hali screamed as he raped her. When he had finished, he threw her to the ground.

"I changed my mind, I will kill you." The man snarled, flashing the knife again.

"No you won't." A male voice snapped. Hali looked up. Seth was at the entrance to the alleyway, aiming a gun between the man's eyes. The man stumbled back. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it."

Hali tried to cover herself as the man regained his balance. "Give me your best shot!"

Seth pocketed the gun again and dove for the man, knocking him over. The man's hand flailed, the knife cutting a gash across Seth's left cheek. Seth threw the man, sending him sprawling into the wall, knocking him out. Seth collapsed to one knee, panting. "Damnit!" He snapped.

"Seth!" Hali cried, crawling over. "Are you all right?"

Seth made a hissing noise. "I'm fine." He grunted. He took off his trench coat. "Put this on."

Hali put the coat on and stood, as Seth got to his feet, wiping blood off his cheek. "Come on; let's get out of here in case there are others."

Hali nodded, huddling close to Seth. Suddenly, Seth's phone rang. "Hold on, Hali." He muttered, pulling it out. "Hello?"

"Seth, go pick up Hali, she has to go to the hospital quick." Seth's slightly anxious voice resounded in Seth's ear.

"Is it one of the boys?" Seth asked, making Hali look up, concerned. "Does Atem know?"

Seto didn't answer for a few moments. Finally, he said, "It's Atem. He was jumped in the parking lot of the museum."

_"What!_" Seth shouted, sending Hali skittering away. "What's wrong with him is he going to be all right?"

"He's in surgery. He was banged up pretty bad. He suffered a blunt head trauma and they're certain he's got a concussion. It's not looking good." Seto said, a not of worry in his voice.

Seth's hands began to shake. "All right, I'll get her there. Contact Yugi and see if he can get through to Atem. He might still be able to contact him. And have him contact the others."

"All right, I'll try." Seto said and hung up.

Seth put his cell phone away. Hali looked up at him worriedly. "What is it?"

Seth didn't answer for several moments. "Atem's been jumped in the parking lot. He's at the hospital right now."

Hali sank to her knees, sobbing. "I can't believe this happened…I-Is he going to be all right?"

"Seto didn't say. He has a concussion and he's in surgery." Seth answered.

"_Surgery!_" Hali cried. "Why?"

"I don't know." Seth said, calmly. "Let's get to the hospital and see for ourselves."

Hali nodded and allowed him to help her to the limo.

_Atem? Atem!_ A voice shouted inside Atem's fog-filled brain.

_What?_ Atem snapped back.

_I've been trying to contact you mentally for hours. _ Yugi's voice answered.

_Hours? _Atem asked, surprised.

_You've been out of it for several hours. Can you wake up?_ Yugi asked.

_I think so. _ Atem's eyes opened and Hali appeared in his view.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said, smiling weakly.

Atem smiled weakly. Then he frowned. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Atem. What's the last thing you remember?" Yugi asked him.

"Leaving the museum, why? What happened?"

Yugi looked nervous. "You were attacked in the parking lot of the museum. Your left knee had to be operated on again, your right shoulder was dislocated, you have a couple of bruised ribs, and you have a concussion."

"So that's why I feel so weak…" Atem said. He suddenly saw that Hali was wearing green surgical scrubs under a trench coat. "Why are you wearing those scrubs?" He asked.

Yugi and Hali exchanged dark looks. Hali had told the others once they had arrived at the hospital. "Atem, I…" Hali started, unsure. Seth put a hand on his shoulder to reassure her. "I was raped."

Atem's chest started heaving up and down. "No…it can't be…"

"I'll go get the nurse." Seto said and left.

"Atem, stay calm." Hali whispered, taking his hand.

"I'll kill him!" Atem gasped, struggling for air as the nurse hurried in.

"Sir, I'll have to sedate you if you don't calm down." The nurse snapped, flashing a syringe.

"Atem, calm down, please." Hali whimpered, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Sit me up…" Atem rasped, calming down.

Joey raised the head of the bed. Hali cowered as Atem held out his left arm. "Come here, Hali."

Hali fell into his arm, sobbing. "I'm sorry, Atem!"

"It's not your fault, honey." Atem murmured, putting a hand on her head. "You didn't ask him to do this. But-how did you get away?"

"That's where I come in." Seth said. "I heard a noise in the alley and hurried to the scene. Hali was on the ground, naked and the rapist was standing over her, about to kill her. I fought him off."

Atem looked down at Hali. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. If I hadn't…" his voice trailed off.

"I say the attack on Hali happened after yours. I called Seth at the hospital." Seto said.

"And Hali had just been attacked." Seth said, nodding.

"You were out cold when I arrived at the scene." Seto said.

"You?" Atem asked.

Seto nodded. "I was passing the museum and at first I thought it was just a gang beating some person, but it turned out to be you. I scared them off and took you to the hospital."

Atem smiled weakly. "Thanks." He said. "And to you, Seth, for saving Hali's life."

"You're welcome." Seth answered curtly.

"You get some rest honey; I have to go get the kids." Hali said. "I left them with the babysitter."

"Don't worry, I heard what happened and I brought the boys over." The babysitter said, entering and carrying both Ryan and Kyle.

"Ryan…" Atem murmured, holding his left arm over.

Hali took Ryan from the babysitter and placed him on Atem's chest. "He missed you." The babysitter said.

"Did you miss Daddy?" Atem asked.

Ryan looked up at his father, a cute frown on his face. "I think that means yes." Hali said, smiling a little.

Atem gave a wide yawn. "I'm tired…"

"Get some sleep, I'll be here." Hali whispered, kissing his forehead.

Atem nodded and was asleep almost instantly.

Atem was allowed to go home a week later. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his left arm crossed over his right one, which was still in a sling, in an impatient posture. He would have looked intimidating if he was not in a hospital gown and his casted leg was propped on the bed.

"Ready to go?" Hali asked, entering and carrying the two baby seats, a rose in one hand.

"I was ready a half hour ago when they released me." Atem growled.

"I'm sorry, but I had to deal with something at home. Ryan decided to hide in the laundry room by rolling over there from the family room." Hali giggled.

"It took you that long to find him?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was hiding well." Hali said. "Do you need help dressing?"

"Yeah, I need some help." Atem grunted. "They gave me a brace to wear on my knee. The nurse showed me how to put it on yesterday, but with my shoulder, I can't put it on by myself. Could you help?"

"Of course." Hali smiled, setting the baby seats down. "Where is it?"

"Under the bed." Atem said.

Hali took out a plastic bag. Inside was a red sweater and blue jeans. A brace was lying on top. "Did they say how to put your shirt on?"

Atem shook his head. "Just be careful with it, it's very sore."

"All right, I'll try to be." Hali said. She gently put his sweater on, causing Atem to hiss in pain. "Sorry…"

"No…It's all right." Atem said, a little winded. He braced himself. "Put on the brace."

Hali took out the brace and gently lifted his leg, to Atem's cries of pain. "I'm sorry, Atem." She said over and over again until she had his leg strapped into the brace. Atem was breathing heavily. "This is going to be the death of me…" he panted.

"Seth, get a nurse, he'll pass out if we don't give him pain relief." Hali said to Seth, who just walked in with Kisara.

"I'll go get one." Kisara said, and left.

Seth hurried over to Atem. "Come on, Atem. Relax."

Kisara returned with a nurse, who injected some liquid into Atem's wrist. "That should help."

Atem wheezed until finally, his breathing evened. "All right, we need to put his boxers and jeans on. Would you help, Seth?" Hali asked.

"Sure." Seth said, wrapping an arm around Atem's chest. The man was barely conscious and was leaning heavily on Seth. "Hurry up, or else he'll be of no use in getting him to the car."

"All right." Hali said. She slid the jeans up to Atem's hips. "Could you stand him up so I can button and zip his jeans?"

Seth managed to get Atem to his good foot, managing to keep his bad one from touching the ground. Hali buttoned and zipped it before saying, "All right, let's put him in the wheelchair."

Seth somehow managed to get Atem into the wheelchair the nurses provided without stirring the exhausted man, nor hurting anything. Seth lifted Atem's casted leg and settled it in the leg rest already set up.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Joey asked, entering the room with a very pregnant Luna.

Hali smiled sadly. "He's in a lot of pain. They had to give him some meds to prevent him from passing out. We just finished and we're ready to leave."

Joey led the way out of the hospital and stopped in front of Hali and Atem's SUV. "All right, we'll meet you later. Tell Atem I said to get well soon." Joey said.

Hali smiled. "I will." She said.

Seth watched them leave and locked the wheels on the wheelchair. "Open the door for me."

Hali opened the door and Seth lifted the unconscious Atem into the backseat. He made sure that Atem was clear of the door and shut it. "Keep an eye on him and make sure he rests. I'll be over in an hour with his prescription if you hand me it. You have enough to worry about."

"Thanks." Hali said, putting Ryan and Kyle in their car seats. "Could you follow me and get him to the couch?"

"Sure, after all, you can't leave the little demons alone, nor get Atem inside by yourself." Atem answered, nodding.

Hali got into the car and drove off. They arrived at home and Hali got the twins out of the car while Seth got Atem to the door. Hali opened the door and Seth settled him on the couch. "Could you watch the twins? I need to get some pillows and a blanket for him."

"Sure." Seth said, pulling up a chair and sat down. He picked Ryan and put him to his shoulder. "How's my baby cousin?" He asked the boy.

Ryan sucked on his fingers, looking up at Seth with crimson eyes. "Ga!" He said, rather muffled.

"You know, I heard you gave your mom a little trouble today, is that true?"

Ryan gave a squeal in response. "You know, your dad did the same thing when he was your age." Seth commented.

"Did not." Grunted a weak voice from the couch. Atem was looking over at Seth, too weak to sit up.

"Oh good, you're awake." Hali said, coming back in. She helped him sit up and place a pillow behind his back. She placed a pillow under his left leg to prop it up and a blanket over him. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Atem answered. He glanced around. "Where am I?" he asked, confused.

"You're at home. Seth helped me get you inside." Hali said, taking Ryan from Seth. "Do you need anything?"

"Some water." Atem said, rubbing his throat.

"Okay, I need to get Ryan and Kyle's bottles anyway, so I'll be right back. Seth could you keep an eye on Kyle and Atem for me?" Hali asked.

"Sure." Seth answered, and Hali went into the kitchen, carrying Ryan. Seth knelt down and picked Kyle up. "They are so cute, aren't they?"

Atem nodded, amused. "But not as cute as your own, are they, Seth?" Kisara asked, carrying Darien and Sarah's baby seats.

"Of course not." Seth said, smiling down at his kids. "Could you take care of feeding them? Hali needs help with feeding Ryan and Kyle, I think."

"Sure, since Atem's asleep again." Kisara said, nodding to Atem.

Seth looked over and saw that indeed Atem was asleep again. "He needs his rest."

Hali entered the living room, still carrying Ryan, who was now sucking on a bottle of milk. She handed Seth another bottle. "Just give this to him, he hasn't quite gotten the hang of holding it, so you'll have to hold it." She said, handing it to Seth.

Seth gave the bottle of a grimace. "This isn't breast milk, is it?" He asked, while Kyle reached for the bottle.

"No, of course not. Kyle's a formula lover." Hali answered.

"All right, squirt, here's the bottle." Seth said, kneeling down and putting the nipple of the bottle into Kyle's mouth. Kyle began sucking on the bottle immediately.


	14. An Unwelcome Surprise and a Birth

Chapter Fourteen: An Unwelcome Surprise and a Birth

Recap: Atem was jumped in the parking lot of the museum and Hali was raped. What will be the effect of these two actions?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: I had some help with this chapter toward the end of the chapter from Ayato Kamina.

_Tick. Tick. Tick_ went the bathroom clock, counting down the seconds until Hali's verdict was given. Sighing finally, she picked up the pregnancy test she had taken. She had feared she might be pregnant, and she finally had her answer: She was.

Tears sparkled in the green pools, gathered in her eyelashes and raced the other down her cheeks. More followed, picking up speed with each passing second.

Picking up the phone, Hali dialed Seth's number. She tried to compose herself as one phone ring became two. Finally, an annoyed voice answered. "Hello?"

"S-Seth?" Hali stammered, shaking all over.

"What is it?" Seth asked, wide awake now.

"I can't say; Atem is awake now." Hali said, hiding the pregnancy test in her personal drawer. "Could you come over? I'll tell you in person."

"What's going on?" Atem asked, hobbling in, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Nothing." Hali said, wiping her eyes quickly. "I'll leave so you can get ready for work."

Hali left the room, Atem's astonished gaze following her.

Hali waited in the living room for Seth. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Hali opened the door and fell into Seth's arms, sobbing.

Seth's eyes widened. "Hali-Hali calm down!" He demanded, holding her close. "What's going on? Is it Atem? Is it all right? Is it the boys?" Seth asked, concern lining his features.

Hali shook her head and led him into the kitchen. She got out two mugs, intending to make hot cocoa, but her hands were still shaking.

"Whoa, let me get that." Seth said, quickly taking the mugs and setting them on the counter. He began preparing drinks. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Seth," Hali said, taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Seth, who was in the middle of stirring the hot water and mix together, stopped at the last two words she said. "Are you sure?" He asked, looking at her.

Hali nodded. "I just took a pregnancy test."

Seth abandoned the hot cocoa and hugged her. "Have you told Atem?" He asked.

Hali shook her head. "It'll kill him."

"You can't keep this from him. He'll find out soon enough." Seth said.

"I know." Hali said, looking away.

Atem hobbled into the room and looked from Seth to Hali. "What's going on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring Atem's question, Hali hurriedly pulled out a chair for him. "Go ahead and sit down. I was just about to head upstairs to get the boys before making breakfast." And with that, Hali dashed upstairs.

"Did I just miss something?" Atem asked, turning to Seth.

"No, I just came over to see how you were doing and to help Hali out." Seth answered, being only partially honest.

"I'm doing fine. This damn knee is giving me hell, though." Atem grumbled irritably.

"Do you need pain medicine?" Seth asked, concerned.

"No, I took some when I got up." Atem answered.

Hali came into the kitchen again, a baby boy in each arm. "These two are getting heavy." She said, setting them in their high chairs.

"They're growing boys." Atem answered, rubbing Ryan's cheek.

"Speaking of kids, I better go back and take care of mine before going to work." Seth said, heading for the door.

Hali went to the counter and continued making the hot cocoa.

"Is something wrong?" Atem asked, concerned.

"It's fine." Hali answered, stiffly. She set down a mug of hot cocoa for him and sat down beside Ryan and Kyle. "Come on, boys, eat your food."

Ryan opened his mouth and let his mom put the spoon in.

Atem was still concerned about her, but he dropped the subject.

Late one night, five days before Christmas, Luna and Joey were asleep in bed. Suddenly, Luna woke up as a sharp pain hit her lower abdomen. "Joey…?"

Joey grunted in his sleep. Another pain her minutes later, causing her to cry out in pain.

Joey sat up in bed, wide awake. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm having the babies!" Luna squealed.

Joey jumped out of bed and dressed at top speed, not realizing he was trying to put both legs into the same trouser leg.

"Joey, slow down." Luna whimpered. "You're trying to put your legs in the same pant leg!"

Joey stopped, realizing she was right. He finished dressing, searching for his keys. "Damn, where are my keys? Oh shit! The car's in the shop!"

Luna whimpered again, curling up as best as she could as Joey grabbed the phone. He hurriedly dialed the first number that came to mind and waited for it to ring.

Blocks away, in the Kaiba mansion, Seto was asleep. On the second ring, he decided he couldn't ignore it any longer. He answered it, snapping, "What?"

Joey winced slightly. "Sorry, Seto. But I need a big favor from you. Luna is-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a scream from Luna.

Seto sat up, now fully awake. "I'll be over in five!" He snapped and hung up without waiting for Joey to answer.

Joey held Luna's hand, waiting for Seto to arrive. When he finally did, Seto helped him to the limo and drove off for the hospital.

Atem was awoken to the sound of the phone ringing. Reaching across Hali, he answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked, groggily.

"Could you come to the hospital? Luna needs Hali." Joey asked, standing outside Luna's room, hearing her scream in pain.

Atem didn't understand why Luna needed Hali. "Why does she need Hali?"

"Luna's in labor and since Hail's the only one we know that has had twins; I thought that Hali could help her get through this. Seto's in there with her at the moment, but I should get back there. Will you come over?" Joey said, glancing back at the room.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Atem said, and hung up.

"What's going on?" Hali asked, groggily, sitting up.

"Luna's in labor and Joey says she needs you there." Atem said, getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Hali nodded and dressed as well. They got the boys dressed and into their car seats. Atem drove them to the hospital.

"Come on, Luna. Breathe." Joey said, imitating the breathing he had seen during Lamaze while trying to keep Luna from breaking his hand.

Seto was on Luna's other side, taking the pressure Luna had on his hand like a man. "Joey's right, you've got to breathe."

Luna screamed as another contraction hit. "How far is she?" Joey asked.

"She's just about ready to push." The doctor answered from the end of the bed. He looked up. "All right, Luna. Get ready to push."

"Did we miss the births?" Hali asked, entering with Atem. They were carrying the twin boys.

"Not yet." Joey grunted, managing a smile. "She's just about to push."

Luna squeezed Joey and Seto's hands and pushed as another contraction hit. "Okay, Luna. Relax." The doctor said.

Luna relaxed. "Do you want to see your baby's head?" the doctor asked Joey.

Both Joey and Seto leaned forward and saw a bit of dark hair appearing. Another contraction hit Luna and she pushed as hard as she could.

"Okay, the head's out!" the doctor said. "One more push and they'll be out."

"Come on, Luna. You can do it." Joey encouraged, smiling down at his wife.

Luna nodded and pushed on the next contraction. "It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed, holding up a wet baby. He handed her to the nurse, who immediately started drying her off.

"I think I'll go get some caffeine." Atem said, heading out of the room.

Seto managed to get Luna to let go of his hand, which she immediately grabbed Hali's hand. "I'll go check on Atem."

Seto headed out of the room and headed for the pop machine. Atem was arguing with the machine, trying to get it to accept his dollar bill. "Here, try this." Seto said, holding out a crisp dollar bill.

Atem took it gratefully. "Thanks, Seto." The machine took this new dollar bill without argument.

"So, couldn't stand the sight of the baby?" Seto asked, smirking as he paid for his own drink.

"I have a squeamish stomach." Atem admitted. "So, is there another reason you came out here?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something about your wedding." Seto said.

"What?" Atem asked, folding his arms.

"I was the one that called an ambulance." Seto said simply.

Atem's eyes widened. "You did? Well, thank you."

Hali poked her head out of the room. "The second baby is born. She had a boy." She said.

Seto jerked his head in the direction of the room. "Shall we go back?" he asked.

"Sure." Atem said and followed him back to the room. Luna was sitting in bed, holding a bundle of blue blankets where a blue cap was poking out of it. "Hey, Seto. Meet Lucas Joseph."

Seto went over and saw a baby boy sleeping in Luna's arms. "He's beautiful, Luna." He murmured.

Atem went over to Joey, who was rocking a bundle of pink blankets where a pink cap was poking out of it. "Is this your daughter?" he asked.

"Yep. Meet Johanna Lisandra." Joey said proudly, showing them a sleeping baby girl, her thumb planted firmly in her mouth.

"She's so cute." Atem whispered, tickling the baby's cheek.

Luna cleared her throat. "Seto, Joey and I would like to ask you something. Would you be their godfather?" she asked.

Seto was startled for a moment, but then smiled warmly. "I would be honored."


	15. Babies' First Christmas

Chapter Fifteen: Babies' First Christmas

Recap: Hali found out she was pregnant and Luna had her twins, a boy and a girl. They named them Johanna Lisandra and Lucas Joseph.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It was Christmas Eve and Hali was in the kitchen, frantically getting dinner ready. Ryan and Kyle were in their high chairs, banging spoons on their trays.

Atem entered the kitchen and leaned forward, disguising the fact he was swiping a fingerful of stuffing by kissing her neck, but Hali caught him and slapped his hand away. "No swiping." She snapped.

Atem groaned and slunk away to where Ryan and Kyle were. "Boys, do you have to do that?" he sighed, taking the spoons gently from him.

"Beh!" Ryan exclaimed happily, reaching for the spoon.

"No, no, no." Atem said, wagging a finger at the boy. The doorbell rang and he picked Ryan up and carried him to the front door. He opened it to see Hailey and Yugi, who was carrying Alisa, who was now a month old. "Hey guys. Alisa's getting so big now." Atem smiled at Alisa.

Alisa cooed at Atem. "Yeah, she's growing like a weed now." Yugi said, tickling his daughter's cheek.

"Come on in, we don't want her to get a cold." Atem said, opening the door wider. "Hali's in the kitchen right now, so just find a seat in the living room."

Yugi and Hailey nodded and entered the room, sitting down together on a love seat. Atem was about to close the door when Joey's voice called, "Hey, hold it for us!"

Atem opened the door and saw Joey and Luna hurrying up the walkway, each carrying a baby. "I thought you guys weren't going to make it." Atem said, opening the door again.

"They let us take them home last night. Sorry we didn't call early. We were both tired." Joey said, entering, followed by Luna. He was carrying Johanna and Luna was carrying Lucas. "Where should we sit?"

"In the living room with Yugi and Hailey." Atem answered. "They've already arrived. We're just waiting for the others."

Joey sat down and leaned back against the sofa with his daughter laying on his shoulder. Luna sat down beside him, holding her son.

Atem started to shut the door again when another voice called, "Wait for us!"

Atem opened the door yet again, only to be greeted by his brother. "Hey, Joshia. How's Lena?"

Joshia sighed. "She still is having problems with anything to do with that m word." He said, referring to Lena's inability to eat meat.

"It shouldn't last too much longer." Atem assured, holding the door open for them.

Joshia led his wife into the house. She looked very pale. They sat down in chairs.

Atem didn't bother closing the door this time, as he saw a limo pull up. "Beh!" Ryan cried, pointing at it.

"Yeah, that's your cousin." Atem smiled at his son.

Seto and Seth exited the limo at opposite sides and helped their wives out. They headed to the door. "Hey, little cousin, even littler cousin." Seth said, smiling at Atem and Ryan. Seto rubbed Ryan's cheek.

Atem frowned. "Do you have to remind me that you're older?" he asked.

Seth smirked. "Yep." He was carrying Darien while Kisara was carrying Sarah.

"Everyone's already in the living room. You're the last to arrive." Atem said, moving aside to let them past. Ryan was sucking on his pacifier in his dad's arms.

"Sorry about that, the only limo available was the one Seto drove to work, and since I was home with Darien because he's got a cold, we had to wait for the workaholic to get off work." Seth snapped, glaring at Seto.

"Men," Ishizu warned, as Seto opened his mouth to argue. "Not in front of the kids." She also added, "And not at Christmas."

Seth headed inside, followed by Seto, Ishizu, and Kisara. Atem let them pass and shut the door. He followed them into the living room. "Does anyone want a drink?"

"I'll take a water, after all, I'm breastfeeding." Hailey said. Yugi avoided looking at Hailey as his face turned pink.

"Same here." Luna answered casually. Joey avoided looking anywhere but his feet.

"I'm pregnant, so obviously not." Lena said. Kisara and Ishizu shook their heads as well.

"Beer for the guys!" Joey called. Luna glared at him.

"I'll help." Seth offered, and followed Atem into the kitchen. Hali was kneeling in front of the oven, tending to the main course for Christmas dinner.

Atem opened the fridge. "Do you want anything to drink, Hali?"

"A beer, please." Hali said, standing up and shutting the door with her hip. She took off the oven mitts she was wearing.

Seth glared back at Hali from behind Atem's back. "Maybe you shouldn't, Hali. You want to be thinking clearly when you're cooking." He said.

Hali frowned as Atem said, "He's right, Hali. You don't want to burn dinner."

"I think dinner's just about done. Would you get the extra chairs?" Hali asked.

Atem nodded and brought in three extra chairs. Hali poked her head into the living room and said, "Dinner's served!"

There were murmurs of gratefulness as the guests paraded into the dining room, carrying high chairs and baby seats.

"Are those real roses?" Lena asked warily, giving the white roses in a vase in the center of the table a glare.

"Of course not." Hali said, smiling. "They're fake."

The group sat down and began to eat.

After dinner, the group was sitting in the living room talking, while the babies were enjoying Ryan and Kyle's toys.'

"I hope they get along this well when they're older." Hali commented, watching Kyle hug his teddy bear, which was almost as big as he was while lying next to Alisa, who was asleep in her mom's arms.

"They should, since we are friends." Hailey answered.

"Well, we better get to bed." Hali yawned, glancing over at Ryan, who was now curled up in Atem's arms, a small hand clutching at his dad's shirt, sucking on the thumb attached to the hand holding the shirt.

Atem smiled down at his son. "Guys, let's take the kids up to bed and give our wives a break, okay?"

"Sure." Joey offered, standing. He took both of his kids in his arms and followed Atem upstairs. Seth and Yugi followed.

Atem arrived at the babies' room. He handed Kyle to Yugi before trying to pry Ryan from his shirt. "Come on, little guy. You need to go to bed."

Ryan whimpered a little, but allowed his dad to put him in his crib. Atem covered his son and turned to take Kyle from Yugi. Once the kids were put to bed, the men headed downstairs where they found the women had gone to bed. They sat and drank, talking, until finally, one by one, they went to bed.

Christmas day dawned bright and early. Snow had fallen in the night, and several inches of untouched snow blanketed Domino City. Hali was already up, working on Christmas dinner.

Seth entered the kitchen, looking hung over from all the beer he drank the night before. He was carrying a sniffling Darien. "I need to take care of the little demon." Seth said, setting the baby on the table.

"Hold still, you little snot worm." Seth growled, tickling his son's tummy after his fifth attempt to wipe the child's nose. The baby only continued to be a moving target. Seth moved to make another attempt when Darien's footsied foot made contact with his dad's arm. "Hey!" Seth said, glaring at his son, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Need some help?" Kisara asked, entering the kitchen, carrying Sarah.

"Please, this little squirt will not let me wipe his nose." Seth said, taking his daughter from her and stepping back to let Kisara try.

Kisara only had to hold up a brown teddy bear before Darien grabbed it and pulled him close. "Geh!" he cried happily, snuggling it.

"How did you know that?" Seth asked, surprised, as Kisara wiped Darien's nose.

"Mother's intuition." Kisara said simply, picking Darien and the bear up. She smiled at the look on Seth's face. "Actually, I've learned that he won't be cooperative if he doesn't have Bebo."

"Who's Bebo?" Seth asked, confused.

"His teddy bear." Kisara said.

"Ryan won't behave if he doesn't have Stripes, his tiger. I think it reminds him of Atem." Hali said, setting the table for breakfast, which was ready. She called upstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

Atem entered the kitchen, carrying Ryan and Kyle, looking hung over. "Hey, honey." Hali said, kissing him.

"Hey." Atem said, wincing slightly. "Don't talk so loud."

Joey, Luna, Joshia, Lena, Seto and Ishizu entered the kitchen. They all sat down to eat breakfast. After breakfast they opened presents. They had dinner later that day and went to bed late that night."


	16. Court Hearing Chaos

Chapter Sixteen: Court Hearing Chaos

Recap: Hali hosted Christmas dinner, which was the babies' first Christmas

Hali and Atem's first anniversary was coming up and they had the hearing on it. Atem's life would be forever changed by something Hali would reveal to him.

Atem had noticed that Hali would be doing a chore around the house and then stop, put a hand to her stomach, and sigh before going back to her work. Her figure, he noticed, was changing. She had been gaining weight and she was wearing bigger clothes.

Atem got into bed one night and saw Hali eating a bag of potato chips while reading her pregnancy book. He decided that he'd confront her on the matter.

"Hali, you've been acting weird lately. Is something bothering you?" Atem asked.

Hali stiffened visibly, but kept her eyes on the book as she replied, "No, nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong. You've been gaining weight, you've been moody-" Atem stopped short, connecting the two statements together. "You're-you're-"

Hali looked up fearfully, realizing he had come to the conclusion. "Yes, I'm pregnant!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands.

Atem's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. He saw that she was sobbing quietly in her hands. The bed creaked as he leaned forward and took her in his arms. She resisted at first, but relaxed against him once she realized he wasn't going to hurt her.

"When did you find out?" Atem asked, pulling back a little.

"Before Christmas. I took a pregnancy test. I called Seth and-"

"Wait," Atem interrupted, frowning. "You told my cousin before you told me?"

Hali nodded silently, hiccoughing slightly.

Atem was silent for a few minutes. Finally, without a hint of it coming, he said, "Do you know the gender?"

"Huh?" Hali asked, thrown off by his question.

"The gender," Atem repeated. "Do you know it?"

"The doctor said she might be able to tell us next month." Hali said, still shocked.

"I'll be there." Atem said, as though it was a fact.

"You want to?" Hali asked, surprised.

Atem nodded. "You are my wife. I will stand by you for the rest of my life." He held her close, fighting back tears.

The day of the hearing dawned cloudy, threatening to rain. Atem was in their room, dressing after a shower, while Hali was in the shower. He put on his boxers and pants, zipping them up before putting on a belt. "Hurry up, Hali. The hearing starts in a half hour!"

"I'll be done in a bit!" Hali called over the shower.

Atem put on a white under shirt and grabbed his white dress shirt. He slipped it on and buttoned it as Hali exited in a white fluffy towel. "Finally, you got out." He said, finished buttoning it and tying his tie.

"Funny, I didn't take that long…" Hali muttered, picking up her bra. They were dressed in ten minutes and were outside waiting, holding the baby seats which had Ryan and Kyle in them.

A dark car rolled down the street and stopped in front of their house. The window rolled down, and a gun was fired from inside.

Atem stumbled back, surprised. He looked down at his stomach where a blood stain was forming, growing larger on his dress shirt. Hali looked over at him and set Ryan's baby seat down. Atem fell, hitting his head on the step as he landed. "Atem!" She cried, kneeling down beside him. Kyle was screaming in his baby seat, his little legs kicking furiously. She reached over and picked the baby up, trying to calm him.

"What's going on?" A male voice asked. Hali looked up and saw Seth hurrying up the walkway.

"He's been shot." Hali said, panicky, still trying to calm her screaming baby.

"But how?" Seth asked, confused. He pressed a button on his jacket and said into the speaker, "Rolland, call for an ambulance."

"Yes sir." The driver replied back, his voice cracking a little on the speaker.

Seth turned back to Atem, who was still not moving. "What's going on?" Seto asked, coming over.

"Atem's been shot." Seth said, removing his suit jacket and placing it over Atem. "Seth, wait for the paramedics."

Seth went to the curb while Hali looked down at her husband. _I hope he'll be all right._

Atem started to stir. His head ached something fierce and his body felt heavy as though there was a 20 pound weight on him. His eyes flickered open. He was lying on his back and the ceiling above him was white. He was in the hospital. He looked down at his stomach, where a pain was growing from the pressure on it. Ryan was asleep on him, his thumb in his mouth.

Seth saw that Atem was awake. "Can you hear me, Atem?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" Atem whispered, hoarsely. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were shot." Hali said, going over to him.

Atem's mind went over what had happened. "The hearing!" He cried, trying to sit up.

Seth and Seto both had to push Atem back. "Don't worry, they were convicted. They're being sentenced today."

"What?" Atem asked, shocked. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." Hali answered, picking up the startled baby Ryan. "Anyway, he's got a little trick he'd like to show his daddy, right squirt?"

Seth raised the head of the bed for Atem as Hali set Ryan on his stomach in front of the bed tray. "Come on, Ry Ry." Atem encouraged, smiling.

Ryan got himself into a sitting position and then put his tiny hands on the tray, pushing himself up onto his tennis shoed feet. "Dah!" he cried, grinning at his dad.

Atem clapped his hands politely. "Good job."

"All right, squirt. Enough showing off." Hali said, picking Ryan up by the armpits. The boy gave a whine of protest, but allowed his mother to pick him up.

"What about Kyle? Can he do that yet?" Atem asked, glancing at the baby on the floor who was crawling circles around Alisa, who was sitting up with Yugi's help.

"Not yet." Hali said. "But twins sometimes have different growth times. Kyle should be soon."

Atem smiled. "He will soon." He said confidently.


	17. A Birth and a Step

Chapter Seventeen: A Birth and a Step

Months passed. Ryan, Kyle, Darien, and Sarah were already showing signs of trying to walk, Alisa was giving their parents hell with her crawling, and Lucas and Johanna were already crawling. Also Hali discovered the gender of her baby on Yugi and Hailey's anniversary: She was having a girl.

Atem and Hali were watching television in the living room one afternoon in mid May while Ryan and Kyle were playing together on the floor at their feet.

Ryan crawled over to the spot of couch beside Atem and pushed himself into a sitting position. With the support of the cushion he took tentative steps toward the other end of the couch, putting his hand on his dad's knee as he passes.

Atem smiled down at Ryan. "Come on, Ryan. You can do it." He encouraged.

Ryan moved on, supporting himself on Hali's knee until he ran out of objects to hold on to. "I think he's going to try his first step." Hali breathed, excited. "Get the camera."

Atem ran to the closet and grabbed the video camera, aiming it at Ryan. "Come on little guy, you can do it. Take a step for Mommy and Daddy." He encouraged.

Ryan let go of the couch and took a tentative step forward. He started to take another and fell backward on his bottom with a plastic _plop_. His lower lip quivered, looking as though he was about to cry.

"Aw, come here, Ry Ry." Hali said, picking the baby up. "We are so proud of our big boy."

Atem spotted Kyle, who was standing up with the help of the couch. Atem aimed the camera at the boy and he stopped his progress halfway along the couch, scared. "Come on, Kyle. You can do it." Atem encouraged."

Hali turned and watched Kyle's progress, holding Ryan. Kyle reached the end of the couch and hesitated. "Come on, big boy, you can do it." They encouraged, smiling and nodding.

Kyle let go of the couch and tottered a little. He took a step and then another before falling on his butt. Unlike his brother, he did start crying.

Atem set down the camera and picked Kyle up. "Aw, good boy. I'm so proud of my boys." He exclaimed, kissing his son's temple.

Seth was at home in his office, working on a report for Seto. "Deh!" Two small voices said from behind the office door. Seth got up and went over to the door. He opened it and looked down. Darien and Sarah were at the door and now were pulling themselves to their feet by Seth's pant leg.

"Come on, squirts." Seth said. He made sure they were holding on to each pant leg before walking carefully back to the desk.

Darien let go of his pant leg as Seth sat down at the desk again.

Seth looked down at Darien as the baby wobbled a little on his tiptoes for a few moments, unsupported. Realizing what Darien might be trying to do, Seth grabbed his video camera from the desk and aimed it at Darien, pressing record to get every move the boy made.

Darien took a step and then another. His third was unsteadily and he fell on his diaper-covered bottom with a giggle.

"Good job, Darien." Seth said, stopping the recording. He picked his son up and placed the boy on his lap before picking the camera up again. Sarah was looking as though she was unsure of following in her brother's footsteps.

"Come on, Sarah." Seth encouraged, pressing play as his daughter started to take a step. Unbeknownst to Seth, Darien pressed the stop button on the camera. Sarah took a few steps before falling backward, giggling.

"Good job, Sarah, and I got it all on-" Seth started to say as he pressed the stop button. The door for the tape popped open. "Oh no, how did it get stopped?" Seth asked aloud, frantically.

The giggling from his lap gave away the answer. "Darien, did you press any buttons on Daddy's camera?"

Darien stuck his thumb in his mouth, looking up at his dad innocently.

"What's going on in here?" Kisara asked, poking her head in the doorway.

"The kids took their first steps." Seth answered, tickling Darien's tummy. He received a giggle as a reward.

"Let's see it." Kisara said excitedly, putting the tape in and setting it up. Upon the abrupt end of Sarah's part, Kisara glared at Seth. "You said they walked, what happened to Sarah's part?"

"Blame the little monkey here." Seth said darkly, glancing down at the still giggling Darien.

"Darien!" Kisara cried, scolding the boy lightly. "That wasn't nice."

Darien continued to giggle.

Days passed and Lena's due date approached. One afternoon, at the end of May, Lena was in the middle of instructing a dancer on how to do her routine better, when she had a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Wheeler?" The dancer asked, seeing that her instructor doubled over in pain.

"Just fine." Lena answered back, straightening again in her chair and grabbing the glass of water next to her. She took a sip and then said, "Take it again from the top."

The dancer started up again and halfway through the fourth time, Lena hunched over again in pain. "Uh oh." She whimpered.

Her assistant hurried over. "Is it time?" She asked, concerned.

"Call an ambulance and then Joshia!" Lena whimpered.

Joshia was washing his hands after his last client of the day when his assistant came over. "I'll clean up for you, sir." He said, gathering up the oils and lotions that were lying on a tray.

"No, I got it." Joshia answered.

"I'll get it. Anyway you need to get to the hospital." His assistant answered, picking up the rest of the stuff.

"Why?" Joshia asked, dropping the towel he was drying his hands with.

"Your wife's assistant just called. Lena's on her way to the hospital in an ambulance. She's having the baby."

"_What!"_ Joshia shouted. He tore off his apron and ran out of the shop.

Lena was screaming in pain from a contraction when Joshia arrived in the delivery room of the hospital room.

"How's she doing?" He asked the doctor.

"She's almost ready to push." The doctor answered.

"Come on, Lena, you can do it."

Lena was breathing heavily as the nurse sponged her forehead. "Joshia…" she whispered.

"Come on, you'll be seeing our baby soon." Joshia encouraged.

"Nurse, get a baby warmer ready." The doctor said finally. "Lena, I want you to push on the next contraction."

Joshia helped Lena sit up just as another contraction wracked her. She screamed and pushed.

"Good girl, relax, that's it." The doctor said. "The baby's starting to crown."

Joshia looked at his child's head appearing between Lena's legs. "Is that my child?" He asked.

The doctor nodded, pressing a cloth just below where the baby's head was appearing. "Come on, Lena. A few more good pushes.

The nurse returned with a baby warmer as Lena pushed again. "Relax, the baby's head is almost out."

"Did I miss the birth?" a hopeful voice asked.

Joshia turned just in time to see Hali punch Atem in the arm. Hali was now six months pregnant and was wearing a black maternity outfit. "Atem, be nice." She snapped.

Lena screamed again as she pushed. "The baby's crowned. Come on, one more push." The doctor encouraged.

Atem rubbed his forearm where Hali had punched him, holding Ryan. "That hurt," he complained.

Hali folded her arms around Kyle. "Well, maybe you'll be nicer to him next time."

Lena screamed as she pushed one last time. As the scream ended another one, this time high-pitched, filled the air. "It's a boy!" The doctor said, holding up a wet baby."

Joshia punched the air in triumph. "Yeah, I knew it!"

Luna fell back against the head of the bed, laughing a little. "Joshia, calm down."

Joshia went over to the baby warmer where a nurse was dressing the newborn baby boy. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, just let me get a hat on him." The nurse said, tucking the blue blanket around the baby. She put a blue hat on the baby's head and picked him up. "Keep his head supported."

Joshia took his son in his arms, supporting the baby's head. "My son…" he murmured.

Atem went over to his brother. "What's his name going to be?" He asked.

Joshia glanced at Lena, who nodded tiredly. "Joshua Tyler." He answered.

"Perfect." Atem said, smiling as Ryan reached to touch his cousin. "You like seeing your cousin, don't you?"

Ryan giggled, showing one front tooth. "Dee!" He squealed.

Atem chuckled. "Congratulations Joshia." He said, kissing Ryan's forehead.


	18. First Year Celebrations

Chapter Eighteen: First Year Celebrations

Recap: Joshia became a father when Lena gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named Joshia Tyler. Also, Ryan, Kyle, Darien, and Sarah took their first steps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of angst and length, but I'm saving it for next chapter!

It was Ryan and Kyle's first birthday. Hali was in the kitchen letting a couple cakes cool. Atem entered, with Ryan tottering behind him, clutching daddy's hand while Kyle had the honor of being carried.

"Hey, birthday boys." Hali said, giving Atem a kiss on the lips, Kyle on the each cheek and Ryan's hair a ruffle. "Having a good birthday?"

Ryan giggled, covering his mouth with one hand. "You boys have been out of Mommy for a whole year." Atem answered. He sniffed the air. "That's what I love about birthdays…You make cakes for it."

"And this time you don't get to swipe a lick." Hali scolded, turning back to mixing the frosting.

"Is everyone supposed to come over?" Atem asked, setting Kyle in a booster seat at the table before doing the same to Ryan.

Before Hali could answer, the doorbell rang. "That must be them." She said, turning off the mixer and went to answer the door, pressing a hand to her back. She opened it and sure enough, everyone was at the door, waiting to be let in. "Come on in guys."

Seth and Kisara entered first, helping Darien and Sarah over the step. "Come on, let's go see your cousins." Seth said to Darien and carried him off to the kitchen. Kisara, who was seven months pregnant like Hali was, followed along as well.

The next group to enter was Seto and Ishizu, who was farther along than Hali and Kisara were. "Don't you just hate being pregnant?" She asked Hali.

"That's funny. If I recall correctly, you forced me to get you pregnant." Seto said.

"Oh shut it, Seto." Ishizu groaned, going into the kitchen with Seto following.

The next group to arrive was Hailey and Yugi, the latter of the two carrying Alisa. "Aw, she's getting so big." Hali said, tickling Alisa's chin, making the girl squirm and giggle in Yugi's arms.

Hailey and Yugi headed into the kitchen. The next group to enter was Joey and Luna, each carrying a twin. "Aw, these two are growing fast too." Hali said, chuckling.

"Yep, they're getting heavy to carry." Joey said, switching Luke onto his other hip. They both headed into the kitchen.

The next group was Joshia and Lena. Joshia was carrying a baby seat which Josh was sleeping in. "Finally got him to sleep before we got here." He whispered, heading for the kitchen.

"He's going to be the death of me, I swear. I don't know how you could handle two of them, Hali." Lena said, following. Hali shut the front door and headed inside. "Okay, the cakes are cool enough. Who wants to help frost them?"

Joshia and Atem's hands both shot in the air at this suggestion. "I'll do it!"

"No. We made that mistake last year with Joey's birthday. More frosting went into the two of you than on the cake." Hali glared at them.

"I'll do it." Hailey offered. "You rest your feet."

Hali sat down gratefully as Hailey began frosting the cakes. When she was finally done she set them down and placed 4 candles on it, one representing each child's first birthday. Atem lit the candles, managing a swipe of the frosting in the process before Hali smacked his hand. "No." She said gruffly.

Atem grumbled under his breath. "Are we ready to sing happy birthday?" Hailey asked.

The group sang happy birthday and the four kids looked at them like they were insane when they wanted them to blow out the candles. "Come on, kids, just blow like this." Hali said, showing them.

The kids finally caught on and with their parents help, managed to get the candles blown out.

"No, Ryan." Hali said as Ryan dove his face in the nearest part of the cake. But instead of looking stern at him, she was laughing as the boy looked up, completely clueless as to what he'd done wrong, frosting and cake, smearing his whole face.


	19. Tragedy Breeds Love

Chapter Nineteen: Tragedy Breeds Love

Recap: It was the babies' first birthday and cake all around, literally!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hali was in the kitchen, making lunch for the twins the day before Hailey and Luna's birthday, not knowing that soon, her life would hang in the balance. Suddenly, she felt a little trickle of liquid between her legs. She went on, assuming that it was just she wet herself. "Not again…" she groaned, handing the boys each a bowl of cereal. She went on doing her usual work, ignoring the minimal cramps she was having every so often, figuring they weren't anything.

Hali went to bed that night, feeling exhausted. The cramps had not ceased during the day, but had not gained in strength either. _Why won't they stop?_ She snapped in her head.

Around two o'clock, she had a really bad cramp, making her cry out. "Oh no, it can't be time…" she muttered, looking at the clock. She looked at the clock. Ten minutes after it ended, she was hit with another cramp. She finally realized she was in labor. "Atem, wake up!" She cried, shaking him.

"Not now…" Atem groaned, batting at her hand. "Need sleep."

"It's an emergency," Hali insisted, shaking him harder. "I'm having the baby!"

At the last part of what she said hit his sleepy brain, he sat up, suddenly wide awake. "But it's too early!"

"I know, but the cramps I was having earlier are now ten minutes apart and getting stronger!" Hali cried, another contraction hitting her.

"Oh Ra, oh Ra…" Atem muttered, searching for the phone. He dialed Seth's number. "Please answer, please answer."

Seth, who was having his own problems at the moment, answered. "What?" He said shortly.

"Hali's in labor and I don't think I can drive. Can you pick us up?" Atem asked, hurriedly.

"I'm on my way to the hospital anyway. I've got to get there anyway." Seth said, glancing to his wife, Kisara, who was also in labor as well as Ishizu and Seth. Ishizu was in the middle of a contraction and despite the fact she was squeezing Seto's hand tightly, she wasn't hurting him, though his jaw was set.

"Why?" Atem asked, concerned.

"Kisara and Ishizu are in labor." Seth said at once. "Can you get Hali outside?"

"Yes I can." Atem said and hung up. He picked her up and carried her to the limo when it drove up.

"Doctor, can you stop the labor?" Atem asked, as the doctor checked Hali's progress.

"I'm afraid I can't. Her water already broke." The doctor answered. He turned to a nurse. "Call NICU, we're going to have two preemies. Get two incubators and a baby warmer."

"What?" Hali cried. "My baby can't be early!"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I can't do anything about it." The doctor said before moving on to Kisara. "Let's see what's going on here."

"You can stop it, can't you?" Seth asked. His face was pale and his jaw was clenched.

"I'm sorry, she's too far along. I can't give her anything to stop it." The doctor answered, looking sorry.

Two more doctors appeared in the rooms. "We'll be taking over for the other doctor." They told Kisara and Hali.

The doctor taking care of Hali looked up at them. "Okay, I want you to push, Hali." He said.

Hali pushed as hard as she could. "Good, now relax."

"I know you can do it, Hali." Atem encouraged. "You delivered two babies last time."

"This should be easy then." The doctor said. "You just have one baby."

Hali pushed out the baby in two more pushes. "It's a baby girl!" The doctor exclaimed. Two exclamations of "It's a boy!" Came from the direction of Kisara and Ishizu's areas.

"Did you hear that?" Atem asked Hali. He saw that she had gone limp and the heart monitor was going crazy. "Hali! Stay with me, honey!"

Seth heard the noise. "I'll be right back, Kisara." He said and hurried over to Atem. "What's going on?"

Atem looked up at him. "I don't know! She was fine one second and then-" He could not bring himself to finish the statement.

"Time of death: 2:30 am." The doctor said, looking at his watch.

"What!" Atem cried, hurrying back over to his wife's side. "No, you can't pronounce her dead! Bring her back!"

Seth pulled Atem out of the room, tears sparkling in his own eyes as he did so. "Atem, get a grip on yourself! Think of the baby!"

Atem looked up at him, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I just lost my wife! How in the world am I supposed to raise three kids on my own!"

Seth pulled him into a hug. "I'll help. Everyone will." He said gruffly, holding his cousin. After a few moments, Seth pulled away slightly. "But right now, someone needs you. Go see her."

Atem looked shocked. "I-I can't. Not now."

"She needs a father and I seem to recall you saying that you would be there for her." Seth said.

"Fine." Atem said, his form seeming to sag slightly under the weight of his loss. "I'll go see her."

Seth led Atem to the NICU and looked in the window. A nurse was attending to a small baby girl, in a diaper and a hat, hooked up to a lot of machines. "Is that her…?" Atem whispered hoarsely, seeing her. "She's so tiny…"

The nurse looked up and saw them in the window. She exited out of the room. "Do you have a baby here?" She asked kindly.

"We both do. The boy and girl that was just brought in." Seth answered, seeing Atem was too choked up to respond.

"Put on these scrubs and you can see them." The nurse said, handing them each a set of blue scrubs. "They're not doing that great. Both are having trouble breathing with their prematurity." She said, leading them in once they had the scrubs on. Here's the baby girl."

Atem silently reached in a hand to touch the baby. "This is my daughter…" he murmured, finally finding his voice.

Seth nodded and headed over to his son. "He's a Kaiba, he'll survive." He said, chuckling a little.

During the whole ordeal of them coming to the NICU, Hali had come back and wanted to see her baby. "Please, just let me…" she protested.

The nurse finally gave in and set her in a wheelchair. She wheeled her to the NICU and saw Atem and Seth both staring at their babies. "Oh my God…she's so tiny…" Hali whispered.

Seth looked up and saw Hali in the window. "Atem, I can't believe it, look!"

Atem looked up and saw Hali. He blinked, thinking that he was hallucinating, but she was still there. He hurried out, removing his scrubs. "Hali, how did you-?"

"I don't know how she did it, but she came back after you two left. Seems she had an infection from her water breaking so long before she delivered." The doctor said.

"I'm so glad you're back." Atem whispered, hugging her gently.

"The baby needs a name, Atem. What are we going to choose?" Hali asked, looking up at him.

"Taylor." Atem said finally. "Taylor Marie."


	20. Allergy Blues

Chapter Twenty: Allergy Blues

Recap: Upon a sudden, rather "premature" emergency, Hali's life almost ceased, in which time Atem came to begin loving the child that had killed his wife. But a surprise from Hali yields happiness again for the ex-Pharaoh.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: A little angst here too.

Taylor and Tommy, as Kisara and Seth's baby came to be named, stayed in the NICU for a week before finally being allowed to go home. Isaiah, Ishizu and Seto's baby was allowed to go home the next day, owing to the fact that he was full term.

Atem entered, leading the two boys in by the hand. "You want to see your little sister?" He asked.

"Issie!" Ryan cried.

Atem lowered the baby seat to the floor so Ryan and Kyle could have a good look at her. "This is your little sister Taylor."

Ryan looked over the edge of the baby seat. The baby girl within was asleep. Her hair was a light, feathery red color. "Ooh!"

"Are we ready to go?" Hali asked, appearing in the doorway to the bathroom. She had just showered and was already dressed.

"Of course." Atem said, stepping around the boys to hug his wife. He held her close and whispered, "I'm so glad I got you back."

Hali hugged him back. "I'm supposed to take it easy, Atem. But I'm glad I'm back. Sorry for scaring you like that."

"I don't care about that, you're back and that's all that matters." Atem whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Let's go home." Hali said, picking up Taylor's baby seat.

"Hey, I want to hold my daughter." Atem said, bending over and lifting baby Taylor into his arms.

"Here, keep her warm." Hali said, placing a pink fleece blanket over the baby.

"You guys ready to go?" Seto snapped, entering the room carrying Isaiah with Ishizu following.

"We're ready." Atem said. "But where's Seth?"

"Right here," Seth grunted, hoisting Tommy higher in his arms. Kisara, Darien and Sarah were right behind him.

Atem turned, holding Taylor. "All right, let's go." He said, heading for the door.

The three couples exited the room and made their way down to the parking lot, where they found the limo waiting.

One by one they all got in the limo and drove off.

At Hali and Atem's house, Luna was frantically sending out orders to the others of things that needed to be cleaned, in order to ensure that their home would be spotless when they returned with baby Taylor.

"Get the kitchen cleaned!" Luna snapped at Hailey, a little pressured at the moment.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, take it easy, sis!" Hailey snapped back, annoyed at how pushy her sister was acting at the moment. Sighing, she turned to Yugi. "You know, this is why I hated doing chores with her when we were teenagers."

Yugi nodded, not bothering to argue with his wife over the matter. Suddenly, there was a gasp and a clatter of plastic from the kitchen. "What was that?" he asked, hurrying into the kitchen. Hailey followed.

Upon entering the kitchen, Yugi and Hailey found the source of the noise to be a bucket that Luna had accidentally knocked over while she was busy yelling at her sister. Joshia was glaring heatedly at her, as she picked herself up off the wet floor. "Watch where you're going next time, you klutz!" he snapped, picking up the now-empty bucket, and stomping over to the sink to refill it.

"Sor-ry." Luna snapped back, now smelling like bleach. "I'll clean this up and then go shower…." She picked up a towel and began mopping up the bleach and water solution Joshia was using to wash the floor. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bathroom." She stormed upstairs.

Having heard the commotion in the kitchen from the living room, Joey shook his head slowly, as he watched Luna stomp her way upstairs, and Joshia continue mopping the kitchen floor. 'Man, Moons is really goin' nuts about getting this place cleaned,' he thought, as he vacuumed the carpet. He stopped when he heard car doors shutting outside. "Hey, I think they're back!" he called to the others.

The door opened and Atem entered, carrying Taylor, followed by the others. "We're finally home. I wonder what the others are doing here…" he wondered aloud.

Joey was first to greet Atem. "Hey, welcome home," he said with a grin. His eyes fell onto the small, sleeping form in Atem's arms. "Aww, and this must be little Tay-Tay. Hi, cutie," he cooed, tickling the baby girl's cheek.

Taylor opened her bright blue eyes and began to cry. "Looks like someone's hungry." Atem chuckled. "I better go feed her."

As if on cue, Tommy woke up and started crying, also. "You little copycat," Seth smirked. "Come on; let's go get you a bottle."

Atem headed into the kitchen. There was a strong smell of bleach still present in the kitchen. His breath caught in his throat.

Seth stopped short and stared at Atem. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, giving his cousin a look of concern.

Atem nodded, his grip on Taylor starting to loosen. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Seeing that Atem was about to drop Taylor, Seth quickly took the baby girl from him, and handed both her and Tommy to Lena, who was in the doorway. Joshia grabbed a chair from the hallway where he'd moved them while mopping, rolled it into the kitchen, and helped Atem sit in it before he could collapse onto the floor.

Atem tried to breathe, but no air was entering him. Something was blocking air from passing through. After a few moments of trying to breathe, he passed out, starting to slip off the chair.

Before Atem could hit the floor, Seth and Joshia caught him under the arms, and pulled him up into a semi-standing position. "Something's really wrong with him," Joshia said worriedly. "We have to get him to the hospital, fast!"

Seth nodded. "Help me get him to the limo."

Joshia nodded also, as he slung one arm around his shoulders, while Seth did the same, so that Atem hung limply between the two men. Then, as carefully as they could, they half-carried, half-dragged him outside to the limo.

Hali glanced at the others as Seth and Joshia carried her husband out. They nodded and she hurried after the men.

Atem was lying in the hospital, a cannula helping him breathe some, but his breathing had now become easier since they had reduced the allergic reaction. They were waiting for the results of the allergy test they did on him. The doctor entered the room.

"How is he?" Hali asked, looking up as the doctor entered.

The doctor smiled. "He'll be fine. We did find what caused this, though."

"What was it?" Seth and Joshia asked simultaneously.

"He has an allergy to chlorine. Has he been exposed to any fumes recently?" the doctor asked.

Hearing this caused Luna to look down at the floor shamefully. "I…yes," she muttered softly, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Exactly how did it happen, ma'am?" the doctor questioned.

Noticing that Luna seemed too upset to speak, Joshia explained to the doctor what happened. "She accidentally spilled a bucket containing a bleach and water solution on the kitchen floor. She got it cleaned up, but I guess it must not have occurred to anyone to open any windows or turn on any fans or air out the room."

"Did you know he was allergic to chlorine fumes?" the doctor asked.

"No," Joshia shook his head. He gently nudged Luna, and she shook her head, as well, though she continued to stare at the floor.

"There was no way you could have known he would react to it like that." The doctor smiled reassuringly.

"What about swimming?" Hali asked, worriedly. "Can he still do that, or does he have to stay away from swimming pools from now on?"

"He can swim any time he wants as long as he is not near it just after they clean it. It's the fumes it gives off that causes his reaction. If he had entered the kitchen after the fumes had evaporated he would have been fine."

Luna sighed shakily, and nodded slowly. 'It's all my fault,' she repeated over and over again in her mind. 'It's all my fault…'

As the doctor left Atem began to stir. Hali hurried over to her husband and took his hand. "Honey?"

Atem's eyes opened and he turned his head in Hali's direction. "What happened…?" he asked, hoarsely.

"You had an allergic reaction to the chlorine in the bleach they used in cleaning the kitchen. Seems some was spilled. How are you feeling?"

"Tired…." Atem answered, eyes closing.

"Get some rest, Atem. I'm right here if you need me." Hali whispered, taking his hand.

Atem nodded and fell asleep immediately.


	21. Disastrous Anniversaries 'n Nasty Jetlag

Chapter Twenty-One: Disastrous Anniversaries and the Trouble with Jetlag?

Recap: Atem had just arrived home with his healthy wife and daughter and wound up going back in for something that Luna accidentally did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A month had passed since Atem had his allergic reaction, and the anniversaries of Joshia and Lena were drawing near. In the days leading up to the day, Seto was usually seen haunting the halls of the mansion and snapping at unwary servants, a cordless phone plastered to his ear.

Joshia, on the other hand, was quite calm and collected, though he always came home later than was expected, only giving the reason: "You'll see on our anniversary."

The day finally arrived and Seto nervously changed into a white tuxedo in his private bathroom at his work office.

"All right, hair?" Seto said to himself, taking out a small black comb from his jacket pocket and running it through his hair. "Check."

There was a knock on the door. "Mr. Kaiba, the limo's outside waiting for you. The driver says the package has been delivered to your wife and that he'll stop at the house on your way to the restaurant. The flowers are in place. We are waiting for further instructions from you, sir." His secretary said from the other side of the door.

"In a minute," Seto snapped back, adjusting his blue tie. He checked the mirror once more and finally approved of how he looked. The door opened and he stepped out, giving the woman an anxious look. "How do I look? And be honest."

"You look great, Mr. Kaiba." The woman smiled, straightening his tie. "She is one lucky woman."

Seto nodded. "Let's go."

She followed him out to the limo and watched as it drove off, Seto in the back seat of the limo.

Joshia was at home, dressing in a dark blue shirt and black slacks. Josh was looking up at his dad, curious. "Hey, don't worry, little buddy." Joshia said, picking up his three-month-old son. "You'll be doing something much more fun than we are. You're spending the night with your Aunt Hali and Uncle Atem."

Josh giggled and rested his head against his dad's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Lena's voice asked from the doorway.

Joshia turned to look at her and his mouth fell open. Lena was wearing a gold-sequined, thin-strapped top with a pair of low-rise blue jeans. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thank you." Lena beamed, kissing his cheek and then Josh's. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, you'll look amazing under the strobe lights." Joshia answered, kissing her back.

Lena's eyes widened. "We're going to a club?" she asked.

"Yep, it serves food, too. Nice food." Joshia answered.

"Martino's?" Lena asked, excitedly.

Joshia nodded and Lena almost knocked him over as she hugged him. "Woah, calm down, babe! I'm holding Josh!"

Lena pulled away, sheepish. "Sorry about that, Josh." She said, ruffling his feathery hair.

"Ready to go?" Joshia asked, picking up Josh's diaper bag from the floor. He slung it over his shoulder and hoisted Josh higher on his hip.

"Let's go then." Lena said, heading out, sequins rustling and a soft click of her one-inch heeled black boots as she walked.

Joshia chuckled and followed her.

Ishizu was very surprised when, an hour before Seto got home, a servant arrived at her room and handed her a package. "Master Kaiba has ordered me to give you this package as soon as it arrived, Mrs. Kaiba." The servant said, handing it over.

"All right," Ishizu said, taking the package. "Thank you."

Ishizu closed the door and went over to the bed. She sat down and opened the package. Inside was what looked like a long white dress, a CD, and a small bag, filled to the brim. The CD had a note on it, saying, "Follow the instructions on the CD before I arrive home in an hour and a half.-Seto."

Ishizu smiled and carefully removed the CD, placing it in the CD player. The second she pressed play, Seto's voice came through the speakers. "Hey, my beautiful wife, I hope you found your day to be good. As the note on the CD says, I want you to follow my every instruction. First, I would like you to go into the bathroom and take an hour long bath. I know you take baths that last hours, but we don't have enough time. I left a box of your favorite bath oils, beads, and everything else I know you like to use. Enjoy your bath and I will look forward to giving you the next instructions. Also, stop the CD until you are done with your bath."

Ishizu smiled and turned off the CD player. She brought it in with her and set it on the shelves behind the toilet. She started up the bath water and undressed, easing herself into the sudsy water once it was ready. She relaxed in it for an hour as Seto had instructed. Not bothering to put on a towel, she dripped over to the CD player and pressed play. There were a few minutes of silence before Seto's voice came through again. "Now, I want you to go into the bedroom with your towel still on and do your hair and makeup. My favorite of your makeup is in the small pouch in there along with the hair…er…equipment you will need for your favorite hairstyle."

Ishizu, a little surprised he'd taken so much effort in to making the night special, went into her bedroom and sat down at the dresser. She began to do her makeup and hair.

Just as she finished, Seto's voice came on again. "Now, remember that white dress that was in the box? I want you to wear that tonight. I saw that in a store and I thought about how beautiful you would look in it."

Ishizu shook her head in wonder, and proceeded to put on the white dress. It turned out it was a silky fabric with a v-neck and short, thin-sleeves. The dress dipped low in the back in a v shape, ending just above her waist. The skirt was ankle-length and she found white, open-toed heels in the box, as well. "He got this all for me?" she wondered aloud, finding a diamond necklace he had put in the box as well.

She checked herself once more in the mirror. "I look nice." She sighed, smiling.

Seto arrived at the mansion at that moment. A tall, black-haired male greeted him. "Hey, bro." he said. The teen was dressed in all black and his hair was cut short.

"Mokuba, where are you going?" Seto questioned; his white tuxedo was a sharp contrast to his brother's attire.

"Just going to a friend's house. Nothing to worry about, bro." Mokuba said, shouldering his bag. "Just giving you and Sheezy a night alone."

Seto glared at Mokuba's slight on his wife. "I told you not to call Ishizu that."

"Whatever, bro, I'm out." Mokuba snapped, rolling his eyes, and heading out of the house.

Still annoyed at Mokuba, Seto headed upstairs. He arrived at the master bedroom and opened the door. Ishizu was sitting on the bed, one leg crossed over the other, waiting for him.

Seto's mouth dropped open at the sight of her. "Wow, you're beautiful." He breathed, smiling.

Ishizu stood and went over to him. "You don't look too shabby yourself." She answered. "Now what's the plan?"

"Well, Seth and Kisara agreed to watch Isaiah, so we have the night alone." Seto smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We're going to a nice restaurant."

"What one?" Ishizu asked, interested.

"The Golden Claw." Seto answered, letting go of her waist to check his back pocket for his wallet. "Ready to go?"

Ishizu's eyes brightened at the name of the restaurant. "Of course! Are we taking the car or the limo?"

"Limo." Seto replied, checking his watch. "We better go, I reserved a table for 8 pm."

"We better go then." Ishizu said, heading out of the room.

Seto followed. "Servant, make sure Seth knows we are leaving." He told a male servant in passing.

"Of course, Master Kaiba." The servant answered promptly, and hurried off.

Seto and Ishizu exited the house.

"Here we are, babe," Joshia announced, pulling their car into a parking space in front of the club.

"This is a prestigious club, how are we going to get in?" Lena asked as they got out of the car.

"I might know the bouncer." Joshia said vaguely, holding out an arm for her.

Lena took his arm and headed for the door. A tall, wide man stood in front of the door. The second he saw Joshia, he said, "Mr. Wheeler, my man!" and greeted Joshia with a hand slap and a quick hug. "And this must be your beautiful wife!"

Lena glanced at Joshia as she was pulled into a hug. "Uh, thanks…" she said awkwardly.

"It's our anniversary, Mike, and she's always wanted to come here. I'll count it as a tip on your next appointment."

"Take ten off the price as well and you got a deal." Mike answered jovially.

"Of course, Mike. You're one of my best customers." Joshia answered, flashing him a smile. "So can we go in?"

"Go right ahead." Mike answered, stepping aside.

Joshia smirked at Lena as he led her inside. "He's always in for a massage. So, what do you think?" he asked, entering the club where there was a large dance floor, a bar, and some pool tables.

"It's wonderful." Lena beamed, heading for the bar. "Let's get some drinks."

"Of course, whatever you want." Joshia answered, heading for the bar as well.

"The Golden Claw, sir." The driver announced over the intercom in the limo. "Do I wait here and wait for you to call?"

"I'll call when we're done, just drive around or whatever, Rolland." Seto answered, stepping out of the limo. He went around and opened the door for Ishizu, holding out his hand for her.

Ishizu took his hand and stepped out, smoothing her satin dress. "This is so fancy." She breathed, taking in the seafood restaurant before them.

"Only the best for my wife." Seto answered, kissing her.

Seto led her into the restaurant where a hostess was standing at a podium. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba, glad to see you here!"

"Is our table available?" Set asked, nodding to her.

"Of course, we left it open for a half hour so we could be ready when you arrived. Right this way." The hostess said, heading toward the dining area.

Seto and Ishizu followed her to a table by the window where the sunset was filtering onto the table. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" a waitress asked, going over.

"A virgin Mudslide, please." Seto said, flicking through a menu.

"I'll take an Exotic Cherry Pina Colada." Ishizu answered, also looking through the menu.

"All right, I'll be back with the drinks." The waitress said, and walked away.

Seto flicked through the menu, trying to decide what to eat. "Any idea of what you want to eat?" he asked.

Ishizu smiled. "I think I might have that Shrimp Alfredo with a half pound of crab legs." She said, looking up at him. "What about you?"

"Just an order of crab legs and a salad." Seto answered. "I'm not that hungry, actually."

Ishizu rolled her eyes as the waitress returned with their drinks. "Virgin Mudslide for the sir. And an Exotic Cherry Pina Colada for the lady." She said, setting the drinks on the table in front of them.

"Cheers." Seto said, lifting his glass and taking a sip.

"Cheers." Ishizu said.

Suddenly, there was a sharp, searing pain in Seto's right shoulder. He gritted his teeth at the pain. "Seto?" Ishizu asked concerned.

"I'm finde." Seto grunted, ignoring the pain in his arm. He picked up his glass and continued to drink. "Must have been a bee sting."

"Maybe I should check it then." Ishizu said, looking a little concerned still. "It looks like you're in a lot of pain."

Seto managed a smile, though it lookd forced. "Don't worry about me." He said.

"How about we play a game of pool?" Joshia suggested, carrying his drink in the direction of a table near the pool tables.

"Sure. Guess you want to get your ass kicked." Lena smirked, following.

"I won't get my ass kicked." Joshia shot back, picking up a cue stick.

"Right." Lena said, picking up a cue stick as well. "We'll see about that."

"I'll break." Joshia said, setting up the balls in a triangle formation. He took a shot and sank a solid. "You go stripes then."

"All right." Lena said boredly, chalking the tip of her cue stick.

Joshia shot again and missed shooting the 7 ball in. "Shit. Your turn."

Lena bent over, checking her shot. Joshia noticed a young man was checking out the view of Lena from behind her. Rage boiled underneath the surface, but he managed to push it down as she took the shot and sank two stripes. She continued to sink stripes until she finally took aim at the 8-ball. "8-ball to side pocket." Lena said, pointing with her cue stick to the pocket Joshia was standing at.

"Good luck at making that-" Joshia started, but was interrupted by a flump as the 8-ball dropped in to the pocket, the cue ball stopping just short of the pocket. "-shot." He finished lamely.

"I win." Lena smiled sweetly, putting away the balls and her cue stick. "Shall we dance?"

"Of course." Joshia said, putting away his cue stick. He led her out to the dance floor and began dancing to a fast-paced dance.

Joshia smirked as he saw the man who had been watching her was looking at her with a rather hungry look on his face. He danced more seductively with Lena to make the man jealous.

"Hey Joshia, wanna take some guys on at a game of pool with me?" Joshia's friend, Jordan asked, appearing beside him.

"Mind if I leave you here, sweetie?" Joshia asked, removing his hands from Lena's waist.

Lena turned and gave him a kiss on the lips. "All right. Have fun and kick their asses for me."

"All right, babe." Joshia said and headed over to the pool table. The game began and as Jordan took a shot, Joshia looked over at the dance floor. What he saw made him see red.

The man who was making eyes at Lena was now trying to dance with her, his hands on her hips. Lena was not liking this one bit and was trying to pull away. "Leave me alone!" she snapped.

Joshia dropped his cue stick on the table. "I'll be back, Jordan."

Joshia stormed over to the dance floor and punched the guy in the face.

There was a series of yelling, followed by Joshia being grabbed from behind. "What the-let me go!" Joshia snapped, struggling.

A swift kick to the gut made Joshia hunch over, wheezing for breath. "Shut up, mutt!" a man growled.

"Don't call me a mutt!" Joshia snapped, straightening up as best as he could with the men still holding him. A cue stick to the crotch by a woman in all leather caused him to hunch over again, breathing heavily.

As Joshia was beaten to a bloody mess, Lena hurried to find the bouncer. "Mike!"

Mike turned. "What is it?"

"Fight…" Lena panted. "On the dance floor…Joshia…involved…"

"Bruiser, Crusher!" Mike called to a couple of bouncers several feet away.

"What's up, Muscles?" Bruiser asked, leading Crusher over.

Mike looked inside. "Sounds like we got a 401 in there. Joshia's the vic."

"Let's go, then!" Bruiser said, and led the other two inside. Worried, Lena followed.

The group of men were now beating the now half-conscious Joshia, who was lying on the ground. Mike, Bruiser, and Crusher each grabbed the men and pulled them away. "Get OUT!"

The men were thrown out as Lena hurried over. She knelt down beside him. "Joshia, are you all right?" she asked, helping him into a sitting position.

Joshia looked up at her with glazed eyes. "God, it hurts…"

"We should get him to the hospital." Mike suggested. Mike and Bruiser lifted Joshia up, wrapping the man's arms around their shoulders and carried him to the car. Lena followed and drove Joshia to the hospital.

Seto found himself growing more lightheaded as the meal progressed. "Seto, is there something wrong?" Ishizu frowned.

"I'm fine." Seto grunted, finding it difficult to use his right arm, as it was going numb. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Are you sure?" Ishizu asked, concern deepening. "You look really pale."

Seto stood. "I'll be back. Bathroom…uh…" He started to fall, only to be caught by a passing waiter.

"Seto!" Ishizu cried, hurrying over to him. She gasped as she saw there was a hole in his suit sleeve and blood pouring out of a wound. "Oh God…"

"What?" Seto asked thickly.

"That looks like a gunshot wound." The waiter grunted, working hard to keep Seto upright. "But how would that be?"

Seto suddenly became dead weight on the waiter as he passed out. "We have to get him to the hospital." Ishizu said worriedly.

"I think I can get him to the limo." The waiter grunted, adjusting Seto's weight.

Ishizu called the limo driver and Seto was driven to the hospital.

"Joshia? How are you doing?" Lena asked, sitting beside Joshia's bed in the ER.

"I'm fine, Lena." Joshia slurred, due to the pain meds they gave him. He had bruises all over his body and a few scratches, but he was lucky he didn't have any internal bleeding.

"We need a doctor here!" Lena heard someone shout. Leaving Joshia's side, Lena hurried out into the hall where several doctors were heading out of the ER. Ishizu was standing in the middle of the waiting room, sobbing quietly.

"What happened?" Lena asked, hurrying over.

"He's been shot." Ishizu gasped.

Doctors came back in, pushing a gurney in with an unconscious Seto. They were talking amongst themselves, giving out orders.

"But," Lena started, watching Seto's polished white dress shoes disappear through a trauma room door as doctors pushed him in. "I thought you went to The Golden Claw. How did he get shot there?"

"I don't know…He got a pain in his right arm and when I asked him about it he said it was fine. He got up to go to the bathroom later and collapsed. What are you doing here?" Ishizu asked her.

"Joshia got beat up." Lena answered. She looked into the trauma room where Seto was now upright on the raised head of the gurney, half-conscious.

Ishizu excused herself and went into the room. The heart monitor had a slow beeping noise. Seto turned his head in her direction, breathing heavily into a mask. "Ishizu…"

"I'm right here, honey." Ishizu whispered, taking his left hand, which an IV had already been put into. "How is he doing?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, but we're working on it. We'll be taking him to surgery soon." The nurse said, setting up a morphine drip.

"Ishizu….?" Seto asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, Seto?" Ishizu asked, leaning close to hear him.

"Tell Seth…I won't be…into work tomorrow…" Seto whispered.

"He's on his way, I had the driver call him." Ishizu answered.

Seto nodded slowly, relaxing against the gurney as the nurse lowered the head of the bed and raised the railings. "Night, Ishizu…" Seto said weakly, as he was wheeled out.

Ishizu followed him out and found Lena beside the bed Joshia was in. Joshia was more awake and staring out into the hall. "Was that Rich-boy?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "What happened to him?"

"Joshia, he was shot." Lena answere shortly.

Seth entered, concern evident in his features. He had Darien in one arm and Kisara following behind him, carrying Sarah and pushing Tommy in a stroller with Isaiah in it. Atem was not far behind, carrying Ryan and Taylor, with Hali not far behind with Kyle also.

"Joshia!" Atem exclaimed, hurrying over to his brother. "What happened to you?"

"Got into a fight." Joshia answered. "A guy was hitting on Lena and I punched him. Before I knew it, I was being beaten up."

"What about Seto?" Seth asked, turning to Ishizu. "What happened to him?"

"We're not sure of the whole story yet." Ishizu said. "There was no gunshot noise at all.

"Gunshot?!" Everyone but Lena, Ishizu and Joshia exclaimed in surprise.

"He was shot in the arm after we ordered our drinks, apparently. He got up to go to the bathroom during dinner and he collapsed. "Ishizu said, fighting back tears.

"Will he be all right?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." Ishizu replied, looking distraught.

As Seto was coming to, he heard voices talking, but it sounded as though they were coming through underwater.

"His vitals look good. No sign of infection. He's doing very well for his condition when he first came in, Mrs. Kaiba."

"Who are you talking about?" Seto mumbled, opening his eyes. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Ishizu appeared in his vision, looking worried. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Seto insisted, trying to sit up. A nurse raised the head of the bed and he fell back against it with a moan of frustration.

There was a babbling noise from the direction of Ishizu and Seto turned his head. Isaiah was in his mother's arms, sucking on his fingers. "Hey, Isaiah." Seto murmured, holding out his good arm.

Ishizu gave the nurse a questioning look before placing Isaiah on his chest. "We were all really worried about you, Seto. You were in really bad shape when we got you here."

"What happened?" Seto asked, resting his good arm lightly over his son's back as the boy snuggled close and fell asleep.

"You were shot in the arm. I don't know how it happened, but when you arrived here, you had lost a lot of blood." Ishizu answered.

"And don't worry about work, Seto," Seth said. "I've asked the boss to give you the time off.

Seto made a noise that sounded as though it was intended to be a laugh but a coughing fit interrupted it.

"Don't laugh, sir." The nurse ordered, adjusting the cannula, which had fallen out of place.

Atem went over to Seto's bed, smirking. "Now you know what it feels like to be shot." He said.

"Atem!" both Ishizu and Hali snapped.

"Sorry." Atem grumbled.

Joshia entered Seto's room, walking a little gingerly. "Rich-boy in the hospital? Now that's funny."

Surprisingly Seto didn't give a retort. When they looked over in surprise, they found he was already asleep.

"Seto, do you have to go to New York?" Ishizu asked, following her husband around the house in mid-October, carrying Isaiah.

"I told you already." Seto snapped, dressed only in his white beater, dress shirt, and boxers, having not found his dress pants yet. "It's an important meeting and I'm hoping to get a merger."

"But why can't you send Seth?" Ishizu asked, still following.

"I could, but he doesn't know the CEO like I do. He's very insistent upon talking with me." Seto growled. "And where are my pants?"

"I think one of the maids is ironing them." Ishizu answered calmly, having seen this dozen of times before.

Seto snarled and headed off to find the maid.

Have fun on your trip, Joey." Luna said, hugging him for the third time that day.

"Moons, I've got to get ready." Joey insisted, pulling away. He headed for the bedroom.

Luna followed, insistent upon spending as much time as she could with him. "But Joey, I won't see you for a week!" she protested.

"I'll call you every night, okay?" Joey offered, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek. He went about getting ready and Luna drove him to the airport.

Seto had finally found his pants and put them on, also shrugging into his dinner jacket.

"Seto, are you sure you should be flying with that arm? You still can't pick up Isaiah without help." Ishizu insisted, still carrying Isaiah after him.

Seto rubbed his right arm tenderly, where there was only a sensitive scar as a reminder of what happened back in August. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be fine."

"But how am I to get Isaiah to sleep?" Ishizu asked, following him into the bedroom.

Seto went over to the bedside table and picked up a CD case. He went back over. "I will try to call every night to say good night to my little boy. But if I don't call by 8:30, play him this CD. I made a message for him."

"Thanks, Seto." Ishizu said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Seto kissed her back and checked his watch. "Shoot, I have to go." He kissed her again and then Isaiah before heading outside to the limo.

The tick of the clock in Isaiah's room could barely be heard over the boy's cries. Ishizu was sitting in the rocking chair, trying to get the boy to fall asleep a few nights after Seto left for the trip. It was almost 8:30 and Seto had yet to call.

"Come on, Seto." Ishizu muttered, shifting Isaiah to her shoulder. She checked the clock again and sighed. 8:30 had finally passed.

Ishizu carried Isaiah over to his crib where there was a CD player above it. Putting Seto's CD in it, she pressed play.

Seto's voice came on over the speakers. "Hey, little guy. It's Daddy. I just want to say good night to my baby boy." His voice said.

Ishizu heard Isaiah stop crying and looked down. Isaiah's eyes were closed and he was asleep. She put the child to bed and stopped the CD before heading to bed.

"Are the little squirts in bed?" Joey asked Luna over the phone that night.

"Joanna is, but you know how Luke is. He's standing up in his crib, expecting his dad to come in and say good night."

"Aw, can I say good night to my littlest fan, then?" Joey answered, chuckling.

"Of course," Luna answered, and headed into the twins' room. Luke was still standing up in bed, holding the top of the railing, looking up at Luna through tea-filled eyes. She pressed the speaker button. "Okay, talk away."

"Hey, squirt. Its' your daddy. I called just to say I love you and I will see you soon. Good night."

Luke's eyes looked droopy before Joey had finished talking. Luna helped him lie back down and the boy was immediately asleep.

Luna stuck out quietly. "Okay, he's asleep. How's the deal going?" she asked.

There was a sigh. "We're still hammering out the details. I absolutely refused to let their cartoonist draw it and now they're trying to get me to let them color it. I am very specific, so I hope they will have it finalized by the end of the week.

"I hope you get back soon before the kids really miss you," Luna said. "And so do I."

"Aw, that's sweet of you." Joey said, beaming.

Joey made his way down the middle of the aisle of the plan, searching either side for the row number printed on his ticket. When he finally found it, he gave an annoyed sigh at who just happened to be sharing his row. "I didn't know we were gonna be on the same flight." He muttered, "otherwise I would've tried to change mine.

Seto looked up at him, seated comfortably in his own seat. "You never asked when mine was. How did it go with the comic book company?"

Joey grinned. "It all worked out. We agreed that I'd draw it, scan it, and mail it to 'em, and they'd publish it in English. How'd the merger go?"

Seto chuckled. "The merger will be finalized in the next month. They say it's the biggest merger in history."

Joey nodded. "That's great. Bet this'll start bringin' the big bucks for your company."

Seto looked annoyed at this. "Being a multi-billionaire is not bringing in big bucks to you?"

Joey held up his hands defensively. "Hey, lighten up, I was just kidding!"

Seto closed his eyes, putting on his headphones. "Sit down before you embarrass yourself."

"Yeah, alright," Joey mumbled, sitting down and pulling out his sketchbook, intending to draw plans for his next comic.

"Welcome to Flight 4354 from New York to Domino, Japan. We will be taking off momentarily. Please turn off all electronics until the seatbelt sign is off. Please make sure your seatbelt is fastened and your seats and trays are in an upright position." A flight attendant said over the intercom.

Hearing the announcement, Joey nudged Seto sharply in the ribs to get his attention, as the CEO appeared to be falling asleep. "You gotta turn your those off now," he muttered, pointing at the headphones.

Seto opened his eyes and nudged Joey back hard. "I know that." He said, turning off his CD player.

Joey winced when Seto nudged him. "Hey, I only nudged ya like that 'cause you were falling asleep!" he snapped in annoyance.

"I wasn't falling asleep, you baka!" Seto snapped, making sure he was set for takeoff.

"Well, ya looked like you were!" Joey retorted, also checking to be sure that he was ready for take off.

The flight attendants passed by, checking to be sure everyone was seated and buckled in. The pilot came on the intercom. "We're set to take off now."

The engine of the plane ravved up and the plane took off. Soon the seatbelt sign turned off and both men reclined and soon fell asleep.

Luna and Ishizu waited outside the terminal for the plane to arrive.

"Think they killed each other on the flight?" Luna asked, grinning.

"Nah," Ishizu answered, smirking. "They just annoy each other."

The plane began to empty, people exiting the terminal in groups.

"Do you see them yet?" Luna asked, standing on her tiptoes to look over the heads of the passengers.

"Not yet, but Seto isn't that hard to spot in a crowd." Ishizu answered, who, being taller, didn't have to stretch too far.

The crowd thinned out as the last of the passengers exited the plane. Finally, two flight attendants exited the plane and one headed in Luna and Ishizu's direction.

"Are you the wives of Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler?"

"Oh my God, they did kill each other!" Luna said, looking horrified.

"No, no, no. Not at all!" the flight attendant said, smiling. "Your husbands won't get off the plane. They have both fallen asleep. Would you mind getting them?"

Luna and Ishizu laughed and followed the attendant onto the plane. Seto and Joey's seats were upright, but both men were asleep and drooling.

"My, if only the tabloids could see this." Ishizu mused, suppressing a giggle.

Seto snorted and opened his eyes. "You wouldn't dare…" he growled, groggily.

Ishizu beamed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Luna, meanwhile, was trying to rouse her own husband. "Come on, Joey. Do you want a free ride back to New York?" she snapped.

"First free thing he's gotten…" Seto muttered, being helped to his feet by Ishizu.

At this, Joey jerked awake. "I heard that, moneybags." He growled.

"Well, get up or you will be flying back!" Luna snapped, tugging on his jacket.

"All right, all right!" Joey snapped back, getting to his feet.

"Come on, boys." Luna sighed, lowered Joey's suitcase from the upper compartment.

Joey stumbled out of the row, looking about to fall asleep standing up. Ishizu got Seto's suitcase from the upper compartment as well, as the men made their way out of the plane. They headed for home.

Ishizu and Seto arrived at their house, where they were greeted by a maid, who was holding a crying Isaiah. "This little guy missed his daddy." The maid answered, handing Isaiah over to Seto.

Seto took Isaiah in his arms, looking as though he would soon fall asleep. "Take it easy, Seto." Ishizu answered, taking the now quieted baby back.

Ishizu led Seto upstairs, where he collapsed on the bed and was soon asleep.

Joey entered the house that night and fell face forward onto the carpet, falling asleep at his son's feet, who giggled. "Your dad had a long flight, Luke." Luna said, chuckling.

She helped Joey to his feet and helped him up to bed where he was asleep in seconds again.


	22. Turkeys and Birthday

Chapter Twenty-Two: Spooks and Birthdays

Recap: Seto and Ishizu went out to dinner for their one year anniversary along with Joshia and Lena only to have the men wind up in the hospital.

Atem arrived at home from work Halloween evening. "Dada!" twin voices cried.

Atem knelt on one knee and gathered his twins in his arms. "Hey kiddos, ready for tonight?"

"Yeh!" they exclaimed.

"Welcome home, honey." Hali greeted, coming in, carrying a bowl of candy. Atem stood and gave her a kiss. "The costumes are upstairs in their room. They just woke up from an early nap so they should be ready for the trip.

"Thanks. All right, boys. Let's go get dressed." Atem headed upstairs, carrying the twins.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Hali called. She opened the door. Joey and Luke were on the doorstep. "Hey, guys, come on in."

"Thanks." Joey said, coming in. "When will they be ready?"

"Right now." Atem said from the top of the stairs. He was dressed in his Egyptian garb and Ryan and Kyle were at his side holding their father's hands. "Taylor's crying up here." He helped the boys downstairs.

"All right, go on, you guys. We'll be fine." Hali said, giving him a kiss good-bye.

"Let's go." Atem said. He shrugged into a jacket and led them out the door. "Where's Luna and Joanna?" Atem asked, as they walked toward Yugi's house.

"Joanna's sick, so Luna's staying with her." Joey explained. Joey was dressed as Flame Swordsman and Luke was dressed as Baby Dragon.

"I hope she gets better." Atem said sympathetically. They arrived at Yugi's house and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Hailey stood at the door, dressed in a rocker costume with bright pink hair. "It's just a wig, I'm not crazy." She said in explanation. She turned and shouted, over the din of the Game Shop, "Yugi, they're here!"

Yugi appeared at her side, holding Alisa. He was dressed as Dark Magician and Alisa as Dark Magician Girl. "All right, you think you can handle the tournament?" he addressed his wife.

"I'll be fine, go on. But first, get your candy." Hailey disappeared from the door as Yugi stepped out. She returned a few minutes later, holding a big bowl of candy. "Each kid gets a handful of candy."

"Can we get some for Seth's kids?" Atem asked.

"Sure." Hailey said, as the two men grabbed a handful of candy. Atem took two and then took two more for Seth.

"If she gets tired, let her sleep, Yugi. I had trouble getting her to take a nap." Hailey advised.

"Okay, thanks." Yugi said, and followed the other two on to the Kaiba Mansion.

A servant answered the door at once when they knocked. "Master Kaiba will be down soon. Would you like to get a couple handfuls from the candy bowl?"

"Thank you." Atem said, taking a couple handfuls. The others did the same.

"Hey guys." Seth greeted, appearing at the door. He was dressed as Kaibaman and Sara and Darien were at his feet, dressed as chibi Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "Ready to go?"

"We're waiting on you, cous." Atem said, grinning. They headed out and went through the neighborhood. As it got dark, Atem felt a tug on his arms. The twins looked sleepy and were slowing down. Atem gently picked them up and carried them the rest of the way.

Early one morning a few days before Alisa's first birthday, Atem received a phone call from Yugi. "What's up, Yuge?" he asked.

"As you know, it's Alisa's birthday in a few days and I need your help with her birthday gift." Yugi said.

"Sure. But is it that big?" Atem inquired.

"No. You'll understand when you see it." Yugi said, and hung up.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Atem opened the door to find Yugi and Hailey on the steps. Hailey was carrying a medium-sized box. "What is it?" he asked, letting them in.

"Here. Reach your hand in." Hailey said, holding the box out to him. She gave Yugi a look.

"It's not an alligator snapping turtle, is it?" Atem asked, apprehensively.

"No, they were sold out." Yugi grinned.

Atem reached his hand into the box and felt around. Suddenly, several sharp pricks caused him to withdraw his hand. "What is that?" he asked.

Yugi reached in and withdrew a tiny kitten. It had large tan eyes and a cream and brown striped coat. It watched Atem warily. "Lisey's been wanting one for a while. She's been crawing, trying to say kitty."

"What do you want us to do?" Atem asked.

"We want it to be a surprise, but she'll find it if we keep it at our house. We just want you to keep it until Thanksgiving. We decided to have a party on Thanksgiving to save money." Hailey explained.

"Okay. We'll do it. Boy or girl?"

"Girl. I wanted a boy to make it cheaper to fix, but Hailey thought a girl would be less likely to hurt her." Yugi explained.

Atem snorted. "Yeah, less likely."

"I'll go get the rest of the stuff." Yugi said, and headed out.

"Where's Hali?" Hailey asked, putting the kitten in the box.

"Sleeping in. I guess we'll keep the kitten in the box unless we're playing with her." Atem said.

Yugi came in with the rest of the stuff. "You have food and cat litter and a litter box." He said, as Atem lead him to the spare room. "Any ideas of when you're getting pets for the kids?"

"We were thinking this Christmas. We'll decide soon, though." Atem said.

"We'd be happy to help you out then." Yugi said, as Atem led him outside.

"If we get dogs, that won't work." Atem pointed out.

"Oh well. We better go. Hailey needs to go to the recording studio and the shop needs to open." Yugi said. "Be at our place about 11."

"Will do." Atem said, as Hailey and Yugi headed out the door. "Give Alisa a hug for the two of us."

"Okay." Yugi called back as he led Hailey to the car.

"Who was that?" Hailey asked, coming downstairs with Taylor in her arms and leading Ryan and Kyle.

"Hailey and Yugi." Atem said, meeting her halfway and picking Ryan and Kyle up. "They're getting Alisa a kitten for her birthday. They brought her over."

"Is that the kitten?" Hali asked, setting Taylor in the baby seat on the couch. She nodded to the box.

"Yep. They wanted to keep it a secret."

"Kitee." Ryan said, pointing to the box.

"Yeah, kitty." Atem said, setting Ryan down.

Ryan walked over and looked into the box. The kitten stared up at him. "Here, use this." Atem said, handing Ryan a shoelace.

Ryan took it and glanced up at his father, confused. "Hold it over the box, like this." Atem showed him with another other shoelace.

Ryan did what Atem did and giggled when the kitten started batting at it. "I want kittee." He said.

Hali looked at Atem, eyes bright. "That's the closest to a full sentence he's said."

"You're growing up so fast." Atem murmured, ruffling his hair, making him whine in protest.

"We'll see for Christmas, okay?"

"Okay." Ryan said simply. "Hungwy."

Hali pickd him up. "Let's go feed my big boys."

Hali disappeared into the kitchen with the kids.

Thanksgiving came blustery and cold. Hailey was in the kitchen, cooking Thanksgiving dinner. The doorbell rang and Hailey moaned. "Yugi, can you at least be a doorman? You can still hear the pregame."

"Fine, Hailey." Yugi called back. The door opened, sending frigid air into the kitchen, making Hailey shiver. "Come on in. Put the stuff in the spare room."

Hali went into the kitchen. She was wearing a cream sweater with a wide neckline and a pair of jeans and socks. "Need help cooking?"

"Thanks." Hailey said gratefully. "Wanna make Alisa's cake? I know you make a good chocolate cake from scratch."

"Sounds like a plan." Hali said, and got started.

"Honey, Alisa's present is in the spare room. Don't let her in the downstairs bathroom. The litter box is there." Yugi said, entering the kitchen with Atem and Ryan.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ryan." Hailey said.

"Gobbie gobbie!" Ryan said, giggling.

That cracked the adults up, to which Ryan looked confused. "We're not laughing at you, kiddo. We're laughing at what you said." Atem assured him.

The doorbell rang again and Yugi disappeared to answer it. "How about cream cheese frosting?" Hali asked.

"Sounds good." Hailey said, checking the turkey.

"Joey and Luna are here." Yugi called.

In the living room, Luna deposited Luke in Joey's arms and went into the kitchen. "How's the pregame going?"

"They're just talking about strategies." Yugi said, moving over so Yugi could sit down.

Within an hour, Joshia, Lena, Seto, Ishizu, Seth, and Kisara were there. "It smells really good already." Seth commented.

"Yummie." Ryan chimed in.

"He's been talking up a storm." Atem answered.

"Come on in, it's time to eat." Hailey called from the dining room.

The group filed in, depositing the kids in high chairs. Yugi carved the turkey, placing it on a large serving plate. Atem was between the twins. "Do you guys want turkey?" he asked, when the plate was handed to him.

"Tur-key." Ryan said, pausing between the two syllables as though unsure what the other half was.

"Tukey peese." Kyle said, giving a grin.

"Good manners, kiddo." Atem grinned, putting a small slice of turkey on each of their plates.

After dinner, Hali brought out a two-layer cake with white frosting on it and set it in front of Alisa. She placed one candle in the center of the cake and lit it. "Let's sing happy birthday to Alisa."

After the group sang, Alisa looked at Hailey. "Blow it out, honey."

Alisa tried to do what they showed her, but the candle stayed lit. "Here, try this." Hali said, taking the candle out of the cake and held it in front of her. "Try it now."

Alisa puffed up her cheeks and blew, this time blowing the candle out and covering Hali's hand with spit.

"Lovely." Hali said sarcastically, setting the candle down and wiping her hand on a towel. She cut a small piece and set it in front of Alisa, before serving it to the rest of the group.

After cake, the group went into the living room. "Time to open gifts."

The gifts were opened. She got a coloring book and crayons, a new red and white outfit, which Hailey put on her, a doll with a pink frilly dress that Lena had specially made, she got $500,000 from Seto, and a dollhouse from Seth.

The group headed out to play some football. The teams were divided up: Seth, Kisara, Joey, Yugi, and Hailey vs. Seto, Luna, Joshia, Hali, and Lena. Atem was the ref and Ishizu watched the kids.

In the last play of the game, Ryan wandered onto the field as Seth was making a run for the endzone. Seth scooped Ryan up and carried him as well. When he reached the endzone, he did a victory dance. "Game over, Seth's team wins." Atem called.

"Again!" Ryan cried.

Seth made another run down the field, zigzagging all over the field. "Touchdown!" He cried, holding Ryan above his head.

"Crazy goofball." Kisara muttered, watching.

Afterward the group headed home, the majority of the kids asleep except for Ryan who was still bouncing around from the last play.

"You had fun, didn't you." Atem said, looking in the rearview mirror as he drove away.

"Uh huh." Ryan said, grinning.


	23. Christmas Surprises

Chapter 23: Christmas Surprises

Hailey was getting home from work one night a week before Christmas when the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked, picking it up.

"Is Yugi Mutou there?" a familiar voice asked.

"No, this is Hailey, his wife. Who's this?" Hailey asked.

"It's Tea. Is that Hailey Reynolds?! How are you?" Tea asked.

"It's Mutou now. We've been married a year now. Almost two."

"Congratulations! Well, the reason I called is that my husband and I were planning on coming to Domino City for Christmas and we were wondering if we could spend it with our old friends. Could we come to your house?"

"We're actually going to my sister, Luna's. But I don't think she would mind if you tagged along. It's a little crowded as it is for overnight but if you want to, you can come in the morning. Luna will probably serve breakfast at 8 if you want to join us. You just need to bring two gifts for 1-year-olds. Luna's twins are turning 1 this month. Then just bring some stocking stuffers for 11 kids. Most of them are we've got 4 kids over one, and everybody else is just months old."

"Sounds great. We'll be there." Tea said. Hailey gave her the address and hung up.

Yugi was working one morning at the game shop shortly before Christmas when Atem came in, carrying a large box. "Time to take you up on your offer." he said, setting the box on the counter.

"You got the puppy?" Yugi asked.

"Puppies." Atem corrected. "One for each twin." He reached in and took out a yellow lab puppy. "They're brothers. 6 weeks old."

Yugi took out the other. "They're cute, but you think it's a good idea to have such a big dog around them?"

"Hali's at home all the time, she can make sure they behave." Atem said.

"I'll keep them here for you. I bet Kiki will love these two." Yugi said sarcastically. He put the puppy back in the box.

"Kiki?" Atem questioned.

"Alisa called her that so much that we decided to name her that." Yugi said, grinning.

"I better go. Got to get to work." Atem said. He held the puppy close to his face, which it licked. "I will see you at Christmas."

"See ya." Yugi said, and carried the box upstairs.

Christmas Eve arrived with the prospect of late night snow. Atem and Hali arrived first, dressed warmly. "You think we'll get snow tonight?" Atem asked Joey. He had a large bag in one hand and held Ryan's hand in the other. Hali immediately took Ryan, Kyle and Taylor into the kitchen to help with dinner.

"God, I hope so, we gotta have our usual snowball fights. And Luna insists on getting to do snow angels and snow men." Joey said. He took the large bag from Atem. "Is your gift for the boys in here?" he gave Atem a knowing look.

"No, Yugi has it." Atem said. "Do you want me to fill the stockings?"

"Sure, go on ahead." Joey said. "What did you get?"

"Chocolate for the oldest and baby food for the youngest." Atem said. He went over to the row of stockings on the wall. He dropped the items into each stocking.

"Thankfully we don't have it over the fireplace." Joey said. "You two are going to sleep on the couch. THe kids are taking the spare room, so the rest are going to be strewn about the house."

"How come we get the couch?"

"First come, first serve. Last one gets the floor." Joey joked. "But seriously, you were first."

"Daddy?" Ryan called from the kitchen.

"I better go see what he wants." Atem said, heading to the kitchen. Joey followed him.

"I can't wait until the twins can talk." Joey said, as Atem picked up Ryan.

"Trust me, it's better when they can't. They don't tell you no to everything." Atem looked at Ryan. "What's up, little buddy?"

"I go poo." Ryan said matter-of-factly.

Atem pulled the waistband of Ryan's pants to check. "Oh, you need to go poo. Come on, I'll get your potty."

"Potty training? How's it going?" Joey asked, following him into the living room.

"Hit and miss. Kyle's doing better. He's gotten to know when he's gotta go, but he doesn't always realize it in time." Atem said. He headed upstairs.

The doorbell rang and Joey went to answer it. "Come on in." he said to Yugi and Hailey. "That's a pretty little dress, Alisa. Can I take her?" he asked, nodding to Alisa. Yugi was holding a large bag on top of a box.

"Sure." Hailey said, depositing Alisa in Joey's arms. "Where can we put the presents?"

"Put the presents under the tree. The stuff for the stockings go in them now. What did you get for it?"

"Stuffed dogs and cats." Yugi said. He put the stuffed animals into each stocking. "Anyone else here yet?" he asked.

"Atem and Ryan are in the bathroom. Hali's probably in the kitchen, helping out."

"Sounds good. Any word on whether it will snow?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet. But here's to hopin'." Joey said, as the doorbell rang again.

"Ugh, it's cold as sh-" Joshia snapped, but Lena cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Lena snapped, smacking his chest.

"Sorry, babe." Joshia said. He saw Alisa in Joey's arms. "Yugi, I don't remember you having Alisa."

"Yugi's letting me hold her. Come on in." Joey said, stepping aside. "We have cots and sleeping bags for overnight."

"What about the spare room or couch?" Lena asked.

"The kids get the spare room. Atem and Hali get the couch." Joey answered.

"Seto won't be happy." Joshia grinned.

"Did I hear my little brother?" Atem asked, coming down the stairs with Ryan behind him.

"Yep, we just got here." Joshia said, going over to hug him. He then took the bag of gits and went to the stockings.

A limo pulled up and Seto and Seth got out, helping Ishizu and Kisara out. "I hate winter." Seto muttered, taking Isaiah out of the limo.

"Hey, moneybags, guess where you're sleeping." Joshia asked. "The floor."

"I'd rather sleep in the limo." Seto muttered, reaching the doorstep.

"Sounds fine to me." Joey answered.

"I heard that, Joseph." Luna called from the kitchen.

"Get in before you freeze." Joey muttered, going inside.

After dinner, Hailey entertained the group with Christmas carols. After one of the songs, Ryan yawned and said, "I sleepy."

"We'll put the kids to bed." Hali said, getting up. The women led the kids upstairs.

"Looks like it's starting to snow." Seth commented, glancing out the window.

"Sounds like a snowball fight." Joey said, giving Joshia a high-five.

"It's got to pile up first, idiots." Seto snapped.

"You're the idiot. We know that. I was talking about the morning." Joey retorted.

"Guys, you'll wake up the kids." Yugi whispered.

"Come on, guys, let's go to bed." Hali said, coming downstairs with Hailey.

The men went to their cots and sleeping bags. Atem unfolded the sofa and helped Hali and Hailey make it. "Night, Hailey."

"See you in the morning." Hailey said, and headed upstairs.

"The kids are down?" Atem asked, as they got into bed.

"They were out the second their heads hit their baby seats." Hali said, curling up beside him. "It is freezing!"

"Youch! Your toes are like icicles!" Atem whispered.

The whole house was soon asleep.

The next morning, Atem woke up to the sound of knocking. "Who could that be?" he wondered aloud. He went to the door and answered it. A brunette couple were standing on the doorstep. One had a short bob with bright blue eyes. The other had short spkiky hair and was leaning on crutches. "Tea? Tristan?"

"Atem? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked, as Tea readjusted a toddler in her arms.

"Luna and Joey are hosting Christmas this year. Who's this?" Atem asked, nodding to the toddler. The child had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes the same shade as Tea's.

"Mackenzie Taylor." Tea said smiling.

"You two are together?" Atem asked, eyebrows raising at the mention of the last name.

"Married for almost three years." Tristan said proudly, moving slowly inside.

"Who's at the door?" Hali asked, sitting up. She spotted Tea and Tristan. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess Luna and Joey invited them." Atem said, following them.

"Actually, Hailey invited us. We would have come last night but she talked like there wasn't much room." Tea said.

Atem snorted. "Aside from the kids, we had the best bed."

"That's bad." Tea said. She glanced outside. "You guys got a few inches, easily."

"Snowball fight!" Atem and Tristan hollered at the same time.

Luna headed downstairs. "Tea, Tristan, welcome. Hailey told me you would be here." She turned to Hali. "Would you get your kids up? Atem put the couch away so Tristan can sit down."

Luna headed into the kitchen with Tea following. "Still the same, eh?" Tristan asked, as Atem folded up the couch.

"Pretty much." Atem said. "But she's a designer, so she is used to ordering people around."

"I've heard of her. T has worn some of her dresses to various parties. She is really talented." Tristan said, easing on to the couch. "What do you guys do?"

"T?" Atem said raising an eyebrow.

"It's my nickname for her, since her name is spelled like the drink. Now what do you guys do?" Tristan asked.

"I work at the museum and Hali stays at home with our three kids." Atem responded.

"What's Yugi and Hailey up to?" Tristan asked.

"He owns the game shop and Hailey's a famous singer." Atem said.

"I think Tea has one of her CDs. What about Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Comic book creator." Atem said.

"Lena, Joshia?"

"Dancer, massuse."

"Moneybags? Did he ever get married?"

"To Ishizu. He's still running the company. Seth married Kisara and is working for Seto."

"Daddy!" Ryan exclaimed, as Hali helped him down the stairs. Kyle was on her other side and Taylor was in her arms.

"Hey squirt." Atem said. The second his feet hit solid ground he ran over and Atem scooped him up. "Did you sleep good?"

"Uh huh." Ryan nodded. He looked at Tristan. "Who you?"

"This is my old friend, Tristan. This is my oldest, Ryan." Atem said.

There was a tug on Atem's pajama pants. "Uppie."

"Okay, you too." Atem said. he bent down and picked Kyle up in the other arm. "These are my twins, Ryan and Kyle."

"Hey, you look just like your dad except your hair." Tristan said, grinning.

Kyle buried his face in Atem's chest. "He's shy." Atem explained.

"How old are they?" Tristan asked.

"Just turned 18 months." Atem said, setting the twins down. "Yours?"

"She turned 18 months last month. Hers is the 31st of May."

"Hailey?" Yugi asked, coming down the stairs. He stopped short when he saw Tristan. "Tristan? Oh my God, I can't believe it's you!"

"Yup it's me. Tea's in the kitchen." Tristen said.

"Yes, they're married." Atem said, before Yugi could ask.

By the time breakfast was ready, everyone was up. After the dishes had been washed and put away, the group sat down for presents.

"Okay, kids. Who wants to go first?"

"I go first." Ryan and Mackenzie said at the same time.

"Ryan, ladies first." Atem chided. "Mackenzie, you can go first."

"I told everyone to add an extra stocking stuffer." Hailey explained.

"Look at this Mackenzie. We have some chocolate, a stuffed kitty, a pair of dress shoes, a pair of pink overalls and a pink shirt, a $100 gift card to Toys R Us, and a movie. Can you say thank you?" Tea asked.

"Thank you." Mackenzie said quietly.

Ishizu nudged Seto. "You did it for the others, you better give it to them."

"Do I have to?" Seto asked.

"If you don't want to sleep on the couch." Ishizu answered.

Grumbling, Seto took out his checkbook and wrote out a check. "Seto, you don't have to." Tea said, as he tore it out and handed it to her.

"I gave it to all of the kids. It should make it easy to send her to college." Seto said.

Tristan's eyes popped out at the sight of the amount. "It will do more than pay for college."

"It's not just for college. It's also to make it easier to take care of her." Ishizu explained.

"Thanks, Ishizu." Tristan said. Tea nudged him. "What? He wouldn't have been willing to if it wasn't for her."

"Still." Tea said, frowning.

"Ryan, Kyle, Mommy and I got you a nice gift you have been wanting." Atem said, some time into the gift unwrapping.

Ryan and Kyle watched as Atem headed to a spare bedroom. Suddenly tehre was a pair of barks and two yellow lab puppies charged into the living room with Atem coming in behind them.

"Puppy!" Ryan and Kyle exclaimed, running over.

"They're yours. We'll help you take care of them until you are old enough." Hali said, grinning.

After the gifts were open the group dressed warmly and headed out. The two yellow labs were on leashes. "We need names for them. What do you think?" Atem asked Ryan and Kyle.

"Poopie." Ryan inputed.

"I don't think so. How about Sunny and Sandy?" Atem asked.

"OKay." Ryan and Kyle said simply.

"Sounds good." Atem said. A snowball smacked him in the side of the head. He turned and saw Seth several feet away, laughing at him. "Oh, he's dead." he muttered.

As Atem went after Seth, Ryan whispered something in Kyle's ear. "Mommy?" Kyle asked, as Ryan picked up a handful of snow and hid it behind his back.

"What's up, kiddo?" Hali asked, going over. She knelt in front of Kyle.

Ryan smashed the snow in Hali's face. "Ryan!" Hali exclaimed, laughing. "Atem, guess what your son did.'

"Kinda busy." Atem said. He had Seth pinned in the snow and was shoving snow down his front.

After an hour of playing outside, Luna called everyone in to have hot chocolate. "I will get you back, little cousin." Seth growled. He had to change clothes because his clothes were soaked in melted snow.

"Was the snow down your pants too much?" Atem taunted.

"Yes." Seth grumbled.

As the sun set that night, the group decided to head home. "Who's taking next year?" Luna asked.

"After sleeping on the floor, we'll host." Seto said.

"Sounds good." Luna said.

"I wish I hadn't tackled Seth." Atem grumbled. He was limping slightly. "My knee is killing me."

"What happened?" Tristan asked, heading to the cars.

"Got attacked last year. Knocked me out and jacked up my knee. What happened to you?"

"Stunt gone wrong. I'm a stunt biker and tried to make a jump for a movie and when I landed, the bike rolled, pinning me under it. Broke my leg in two places and broke several ribs. T wants me to quit, but I love what I do. I wouldn't ask her to stop if she got hurt dancing."

"She's a professional dancer? That's great." Atem said.

"Sort of. She's mainly a dance instructor for all ages when she's not performing. She's still not a big enough name to pay the bills. We live in New York, so there's a lot of dancers to compete with." Tristan explained.

"We've got to keep in touch. Here's my number." Atem stopped to write down the number on a piece of paper and handed it over. "Call anytime."

"Hey, honey. Wer're supposed to get freezing rain tonight. Could you hurry up?" Hali asked, rolling down the passenger window.

"Okay, I got to go. Call later when you get home. Consider putting that money in a savings account."

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Tristan asked.

"Nope." Atem said. He went around to the driver's seat. "Night Tristan. Say bye to Tea for me. Have a safe trip home."

"We probably will move our trip back to when the weather's better. We have a hotel, thankfully." Tristan said.

Atem got into the car and drove off.


	24. Double Date

Chapter 24: Double Date

"So what are you planning to do for your anniversary?" Luna asked Hali one morning a few weeks before Valentine's Day. They were sitting and having hot chocolate at Luna's house.

"That's what I was wanting to talk to you about. I want you to make two outfits. A cubic zirconium studded crisscross neckline dress that's red and comes down to mid-thigh."

"Hold on, let me get some sketch paper." Luna said. She left and came back with some paper. "Anything else?"

"A studded waistline, not too thick, maybe two jewels wide." Hali continued.

"Like this?" Luna asked, finishing the sketch.

"Perfect. The second one is a strapless, faux fur teddy. Black. Can you make some heels, too?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"A nice, classy red heel, closed toe. The second should be 4 inches, black, and strappy. Can you do it before Valentine's Day?"

"I've done more in a week." Luna said. "For love, I'll do it price of material. I'd do it for free, but I need the money." she laughed. "Joey's between issues."

Luna measured Hali and Hali left.

Valentine's Day finally arrived and Hali was anxious. Finally, the doorbell rang and Hali went to get it. "Luna, come on in."

Luna came in, carrying two dress bags. "Need any help getting ready?" he asked, draping them over the couch.

"Actually, I need you to watch the kids. The babysitter couldn't make it and I have an appointment at the salon."

"No problem, go on ahead." Luna said, heading into the kitchen.

"If Atem calls, leave a message and tell him I'll call him back." Hali said as she left.

When Hali returned, her hair was permed and highlighted and had shiny red nail polish on. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Wow, I like the highlights." Luna said. "Let's get you into the dress."

By the time Atem arrived home that night, Luna had the kids fed and put to bed. "Where's Hali?" he asked.

"Upstairs, getting ready. You're dressed up." Luna commented.

Atem glanced down at his pressed white shirt with a black dinner jacket and black slacks. "Yeah, I showered before I left work. Seth is taking us to a fancy restaurant. That's the luxury of having a rich cousin with the same anniversary. Seth and Kisara will be arriving soon, so I hope she gets done."

"I'm ready." Hali announced, appearing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing the dress and heels with diamond earrings and makeup on.

Atem's eyes widened and mouth dropped open. "Wow." was all that came out.

"Consider it an anniversary gift from me." Luna said. "I made it."

"I like the hair." Atem managed to say, coming to his senses. "You cut it?"

"Angie thought the perm would look better shorter." Hali said.

"Have fun, you two. And don't let him rip the other gift. It's expensive."

"Why would I rip it?" Atem asked Hali as he led her out to Seth's waiting limo.

"You'll see." Hali said mysteriously.

"Nice hair." Seth commented, as the chauffer opened the door.

"I had to get my hair done. Angie suggested highlights." Hali said, getting in. Atem slid in beside her.

"Where did you get that dress?" Kisara asked, as the limo drove off.

"Luna made it just for tonight." Hali said, resting her head against Atem's shoulder.

"She made this dress, too." Kisara asked.

"What are we eating?" Atem asked, already bored of the dress talk.

"An expensive Italian restaurant. I'm buying." Seth said, giving Atem a grateful look.

Ten minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of the restaurant. The chauffer opened the door and helped them out. They went inside and was greeted by the hostess. "Evening, Mr. Kaiba, may I show you to your table?"

"Yes, please." Seth said.

"Didn't you just have an anniversary in August?" the hostess asked, as she led them to the table.

"That's Seto. I'm Seth." Seth said as they sat down.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." the hostess said and left.

Atem helped Hali out of her long red coat and sit down. "Can you believe two years ago we got married?" she asked as he sat down.

A short flash of pain crossed his featurs, but he composed himself. "I'll never forget that day." he whispered.

"I'm sorry I reminded you of it. Let's look at the menu." Hali said, picking up the menu.

The couples looked over the menu. The waiter arrived. "Do you want any drinks?" he asked.

"Some water and a strawberry smoothie." Hali said. Kisara nodded.

"Beer." Atem and Seth said at the same time. They chuckled.

"Just because you're not driving, doesn't mean you can get drunk." Hali said.

"It's just a beer." Atem reminded her.

"Okay, but brush your teeth afterward.

"You ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"The chicken alfredo with a salad on the side." Atem said, handing the menu over.

"Seafood alfredo with applesauce." Hali said.

"The same with a salad." Kisara said.

"Ravioli with green beans." Seth said.

The waiter left. "Maybe we should give the gifts." Seth suggested.

"Good idea." Atem said. He took a long box out of his pocket. "Here you go."

Hali took it and opened it. Inside was a diamond necklace. "Oh my God, it's beautiful." she murmured.

Atem helped her put the necklace on.

"I actually didn't pay anything for this." Hali said, taking a little booklet out. "I made them."

"Coupons? Cool idea. Thanks. I might use the trash one next time." Atem grinned, flipping through it.

"There's more, but let's let Seth and Kisara go."

"I had these custom made for you." Seth said, handing over four boxes.

Kisara opened the first box. It contained a white-gold and diamond cascading necklace. "Wow." she murmured as he helped her put it on. She opened the next box, which had matching earrings. The last two had white and gold bracelet and anklet. "Woah, this is too much." she moaned as he helped her put them on.

"Man you had to outdo me." Atem grumbled.

"It's not a big deal. Hali loves her gift." Seth said.

"Really, I do, honey." Hali murmured.

"Now for my gift." Kisara said. She took a small booksized gift out of her purse. "Here's something you can carry around with you."

Seth opened the box to find a photo album. He opened it to find pictures of all of the kids. "Wow, thanks." he said.

The waiter returned with the drinks and the food. "Enjoy." he said and left.

"Looks delicious." Hali murmured, taking a bite. "Mm..."

"You guys have plans after this?" Seth asked.

"Maybe." Hali said mysteriously. "Luna does have the kids."

"Ooh, someone's going to get lucky." Seth whispered.

"Hush, Seth." Kisara said.

After dinner, the chauffer drove to Atem and Hali's house. "Have a good night." Kisara said as they got out.

"You too." Hali said. Atem led her into the house.

"How did it go?" Luna asked, exiting the kitchen.

"We had a wonderful dinner, thanks for watching the kids."

"No problem. The kids are bathed, put to bed and the kitchen's clean. You two can retire to the bedroom if you want, I'll see myself out. Luna said, putting on her coat.

"We'll wait. I'll see you out." Atem said, heading to the door. "Hali, meet you upstairs."

As Atem and Luna headed outside, Hali headed upstairs. By the time Atem got upstairs, Hali was lounging on the bed in the black teddy. "Hey honey." Atem said, trying to sound casual. "Fancy meeting you up here."

"Come on over, Atem. There's enough room for two." Hali said.

Atem got on the bed and made love to her. They fell asleep in each other's arms, the teddy intact.


	25. Shocks and Aws

Chapter 25: Shocks and Aws...

A few days before Hailey and Yugi's anniversary, she got a call from Hali. "What's up?"

"I just had to call someone. I'm pregnant again." Hali said. She sounded anxious.

"You sure?"

"I just took a test. It's positive."

"Okay. Talk to Atem when he gets home."

"I'm planning on it. Don't tell him I told you first."

"I won't." Hailey said and hung up.

By teh time Atem got home, Hali was sweating bullets. "You look nervous. Is everything all right?" Atem asked as he picked Ryan up.

"Please sit down." Hali said.

Atem plopped down on the couch. "You're scaring me, honey."

"Well, I have big news and I don't know how you'll react to it." Hali said.

"Whatever it is, I won't get mad." Atem said.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting." Hali said. She took a deep breath. "Atem, I'm pregnant."

Atem's eyes widened and his grip slackened on Ryan, who plopped to the floor on his butt. "Atem?" Hali asked, anxiously.

"Give me a minute." Atem mumbled. Hali waited patiently, while Ryan tugged on his pant leg. "You sure?" he asked, finally picking Ryan up again.

"I took a test this morning. I'm sure." Hali said. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course. It's just really surprising." Atem said, managing a smile.

"Anniversary night. Not exactly surprising." Hali reminded him, with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean." Atem chuckled as well.

The day of Hailey and Yugi's anniversary arrived Hailey was getting dressed for a concert in Domino City. She was planning to surprise Yugi and bring him onstage with her.

Yugi poked his head in her dressing room. "Hailey, you ready? The sound guys want you onstage for a sound check."

"I guess I'm ready." Hailey said, waving off her makeup artist. She followed Yugi to the stage.

During the concert, as Hailey finished one of the songs, she motioned for the band to stop. "I have an announcement to make. As some of you know, today is my anniversary with my husband. Yugi, would you come up?"

Yugi came on stage, flanked by two guards, looking shocked. He was handed a microphone. "What is this about, Hailey?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Hailey said, as a chair was brought out. "Sit down."

Yugi sat down. "I still don't get what's going on."

"Everyone, in honor of our anniversary, you will get a spa day, including my husband. Seth Kaiba has graciously donated the money to pay for a nice little package. Just show your ticket stub to the spa in the program and they'll give you the package."

As the crowd cheered and clapped, Hailey whispered to Yugi. "I paid for yours."

"Thank you." Yugi whispered back. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet. You're staying for the rest of the concert." Hailey said. She motioned for the band and continued the concert.

After the concert, Hailey and Yugi were led by the guards to a limo. "Thank you!" Hailey called as they got in.

"I'm mad at you." Yugi said, folding his arms.

"You were wanting to be involved in my shows." Hailey pointed out, as the limo drove off.

"With warning. I would have dressed better."

"Oh, you looked fine." Hailey laughed.

The limo stopped in front of a Chinese buffet. "You have got to be kidding me." Hailey groaned.

"I'm not rich." Yugi answered, as they got out.

As they finished their meal, Yugi said, "Truce?"

"Truce." Hailey agreed. "It was pretty good."

"I was just being overdramatic." Yugi conceded. They drove home.

"I love you." Hailey said, kissing him.

"I love you, too." Yugi said, kissing her back.


	26. Loss

Chapter 26: Loss

Just a week before Luna and Joey's anniversary, Hali was folding laundry in the basement. As she headed upstairs with a full basket of clothes, she slipped on a toy truck on the top step and tumbled down the stairs, knocking her out.

An hour later, Luna came over, knocking on the door. "Hali?" She asked, opening the door. Ryan, Kyle, and Taylor were in the living room.

"Luna!" Ryan squealed, running over. Luna picked him up. "Where Mommy?"

"You haven't seen her?" Luna asked.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "She went there." He pointed to the kitchen.

"Stay here with your brother and sister." Luna said, setting Ryan down. She headed into the kitchen. "Hali? Where are you?"

"Luna...? Help me..." Hali's voice was faint.

"Where are you?" Luna asked, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Basement..." Hali answered. Her voice sounded pained.

Luna flipped the light and gasped as she saw Hali crumpled at the foot of the stairs clothes scattered around her. "Oh my God, what happened?" she asked, hurrying down the stairs.

"I tripped." Hali said, trying to sit up.

"Just lay down. I'll call 911 and Atem." Luna said. She picked up her cell phone and dialed 911 and then Atem's cell phone.

Atem hurried into the Emergency room. "Where's Hali Mutou?" he asked the receptionist.

"Exam 1. The OB doctor is with her now." the receptionist said.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Atem asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. You'll have to ask the doctor." the receptionist apologized.

Atem went to Exam 1 as Luna left it. "Oh thank God you're here. Hali's in there." she said.

"How bad is it?" Atem asked.

"Not life-threatening, but they're worried about the baby. It's looking like a miscarriage." Luna explained, giving him an apologetic look.

"I better go in there." Atem said, and went in. One doctor was setting Hali's leg while another was doing an ultrasound. "Hali, are you okay?"

"Head hurts, leg broken, back hurts, but I'm okay." Hali said.

"How's the baby?" Atem asked the doctor.

"Looks like a miscarriage. I can't find a heartbeat." the doctor said, turning off the monitor. "You need to take it easy for the next few weeks. Your back is going to hurt and you should keep the cast dry. I'll gather the discharge papers and you can get dressed. You'll bleed for a few days. If it doesn't stop or it gets so bad you get dizzy, come back."

Hali nodded and the doctor left. She swung her legs over the bed. Atem went over and helped her get dressed. "You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Hali said, indifferently. As Atem pulled the gown over her head, he heard a sob. He pulled the gown off and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, just let it out." he murmured.

Hali sobbed until tears no longer flowed down her cheeks. "Let's go home. I want to see our kids." she sniffled.

Atem helped her into the wheelchair and wheeled her out. Joey and Luna were waiting for them. "Meet us back at our house." Atem said, leading the way to the reception desk. He signed the release papers and led the way out to car with Hali. He picked her up and set her in the passenger's seat. Joey put the wheelchair up as Atem got in and drove off.

By the time Joey and Luna got to Atem and Hali's house, Atem was standing in the kitchen with his back to them. Luna headed upstairs to tend to Hali and the kids. "You all right?" he asked.

"I guess." Atem shrugged. "I need a beer."

Joey went to the fridge and took out a beer, handing it to him. "Wanna talk?" Joey asked.

There was several minutes of silence as Atem drank his beer. Finally, he said,"Even though it was the size of a peanut, I had already thought of it as my child. I was imagining it growing up, getting married, going to college."

"There will be other kids. You can try again." Joey encouraged going over. He gave him a brief, one-armed hug.

"I know. I just wish I knew how to comfort her. I can't be having nearly as rough a time as she is."

"Just give her time. She probably feels it's her fault because she wasn't able to protect it. If she wants to be comforted, comfort her. Otherwise, avoid upsetting her." Joey said. Atem nodded. "Luna and I were talking and I think we'll make a small thing of our anniversary. Just a dinner at home and exchange gifts. It just doesn't seem appropriate after this."

"You guys should go on ahead and celebrate how you want. It's your anniversary." Atem protested.

"No, Luna agreed. We want to in honor of the baby. Besides, there will be other anniversaries." Joey said.

Luna came into the kitchen. "She's laying down right now."

"Since I work from home, I'll help you out until Hali can." Joey said. "Don't worry, I can bring Luke and Jo over."

"Thank you so much. I have to work late on your anniversary, do you mind having dinner here? I can eat out."

"Sounds like a plan." Joey said, and he and Luna left.

Atem finished his beer and headed upstairs. Hali was laying on her side with a pillow behind her. "Honey, do you want to talk?" he asked, laying down beside her.

"Not really." Hali said.

"I have an idea. How about if we find out the gender of the baby and give it a name. That way we can immortalize it." Atem said, reaching for her hand. There was a few minutes of silence and then he felt Hali's hand touch his.

"I love that idea." Hali murmured.

"I love you." Atem murmured.

"I love you, too." Hali said back. They were soon asleep.

The day of Luna and Joey's anniversary arrived. By the time Luna arrived at Atem and Hali's house, Joey was tending to the kids. "Hey, babe. I made dinner for us and the kids." Joey said.

"Sounds great." Luna said, picking up her twins. "How was your day?"

"Busy. Those two are handful by themselves." Joey said, nodding to the twins in her arms. "But with these two together, they're just you know what on earth. It's not fun."

"So what's for dinner?" Luna asked, ignoring his last comment. She followed him into the dining room. Joey put the food on the table and brought the kids in.

"Italian, of course." Joey grinned.

"When are we going to pass out gifts?" Luna asked.

"After dinner." Joey said. "I'll be back. Gotta serve Hali so we can eat without disruptions."

Luna waited patiently as he took a tray upstairs. When he returned, he looked tired. "Okay. Dinner's served."

"Has she had you running up and down the stairs?" Luna asked, taking a bite of food.

"Oh yeah. I don't know who's the bigger baby, her or Taylor." Joey said, sighing.

"Just enjoy your dinner." Luna laughed. "Then I'll drive you home."

Atem came home as Joey washed the dishes. "Hey, I'm home." he called as he headed into the kitchen.

"Luna's upstairs. What did you eat?" Joey asked.

"Mexican. Did you pass out gifts?" Atem asked.

"Not yet. The baby bellowed." Joey answered. When Atem looked confused, he clarified, "Your wife."

"Ah. She's that way when she's sick or injured. I got a call from the doctor today. She found fetal tissue that confirmed the gender." Atem swallowed back the overwhelming emotions. "It was a girl."

"Oh man. What are you going to do?" Joey asked, sympathetically.

"We're going to give her a name and memorialize her. I have to have the tough talk about names." Atem said.

"Go on up, I'll finish the dishes. Tell Luna I'm ready." Joey said.

Atem headed upstairs. Luna was adjusting the pillows around Hlai. "Luna, Joey's ready for you."

"Are you getting rid of me?" Luna asked, standing up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes and no. I want to talk to her alone, and Joey really does want you." Atem said.

"I'll be back, Hali." Luna said, and left the room.

"What's up?" Hali asked.

Atem sat beside her. "The doctor called and said the baby was a girl."

Hali was silent for a moment. "Would you like to name her?" she asked softly.

"I named the last one, you do it." Atem protested.

There was another pause. "Megan Paige." she murmured.

"Perfect." Atem said, smiling sadly. "I'll get a plaque."

Downstairs, Luna was sitting in the living room, waiting for Joey to get done. Joey came out, drying his hands on a towel. "Ready?" he asked.

"I'll go first." Luna said. She took out a black box. "Here."

"Wow, charcoal pencils? These are expensive." Joey grinned. He got up and went to a spare room. He brought back a messenger bag. "This should help your business." he said.

Luna opened it. "You bought me a laptop?"

"There are programs to keep track of your clients, what orders need to be filled, and the progress on them. THis should make it a lot easier." Joey said, grinning more widely.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Luna said, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for helping us." Atem said, heading downstairs. "You can go home now. I can handle the kids."

"The kids are bathed and dressed, they're just waiting for their daddy to tuck them in." Joey said, and led Luna out of the house.

Atem went upstairs and tucked the kids in, kissing them on the forehead. "I love you guys." he murmured, before heading back to his room.


	27. Pool Party

Chapter 27: Pool Party

"Ready, honey?" Hali asked, picking Ryan up and setting him on the bed. She dressed him in swim trunks, a diaper and a shirt. It was May.

"Yeah." Atem came in, carrying Kyle under his arm like a football and Taylor on his other arm. Kyle was giggling. Atem set Kyle on the bed beside Ryan.

Hali turned to her husband, giggling. "C'mon, Kyle bear. Take the other monster. And make sure you get dressed."

Atem sighed and headed out of the room, taking Ryan with him. "Daddy's funny." Kyle giggled.

"Kiddo, don't worry. He's not that funny." Hali dressed Kyle and set him down. He ran off after Hali dressed and she followed him. Atem and Hali led the kids by the hand across the street to the Kaiba mansion.

"Seth!" the twins cried, running to Seth and hugged his legs.

"Hey, kiddos." Seth greeted, kneeling down and scooping the twins up. "How's my favorite cousins?"

"I thought I was your favorite cousin." Atem protested.

"You can't beat the little guys." Seth grinned at his cousin. "You're my favorite over the age of ten."

"And where does that leave me?" Joshia asked, coming in with Lena and Josh.

"Not even on the list." Seth smirked. "Lunch will be served soon."

"What are we having?" Hali asked, as Kisara came out of the living room with Sarah and Darien. Both kids ran to Atem.

"Fried chicken, Seth's favorite." Kisara tckled Ryan's belly, making him giggle. "Hey, short stack."

"Kissy!" Ryan leaned forward in Seth's arms and Kisara took him, kissing him on the cheek, making him squirm.

"He can't say your name yet, so that's what he calls you. He didn't want a kiss." Atem explained.

Luna came in behind them with Johanna and Luke. Joey was behind them. "What's going on?" Luna asked.

"Ryan's being trouble." Atem explained.

"Lunch time." Ishizu called, appearing at the door between the hallway and the kitchen.

"What about Yuge and Hailey?" Hali asked.

"Right here." Yugi said, coming in. He swung Alisa over the door jamb, making her giggle. "Are we late?"

"Nope, you're right on time." Ishizu led them to the dining room where Seto was already seated at the head of the table.

The group sat down and ate. They waited an hour before going out to the pool. "You look great, Hali." Luna complimented on Hali's bikini body.

"It's cold." Ryan complained, standing on the second step, shivering. The water came up to his waist. He looked a little ridiculous with his water wings on.

"C'mon, baby. It'll warm up." Hali encouraged, as Kyle stepped onto the step Ryan was on and waded over to Hali. "See, your brother did it."

"Not a baby." Ryan scowled.

Atem walked with Taylor in his arms into the pool. She squealed when the water touched her. "Come on, little guy. It'll be fun. You've been in a pool before."

Ryan complained as Seth picked him up and walked in with him and Darien in his arms. "It's not so bad. Letting your little brother show you up, shame on you. That's what your dad does." Seth grinned at Atem, who glared at him.

"You want to see something cool?" Atem asked.

"Yeah." Ryan and Kyle said at once.

"Go to Seth." Atem told Kyle. Kyle went over to Seth.

Atem dove underwater. A moment later, Hali screamed as she was lifted up on Atem's shoulders. She smacked the top of his head. "Put me down!" she laughed while the kids giggled.

"Okay." Atem winked at the kids and tossed Hali off his shoulders and back into the pool. Hali surfaced and dunked Atem to much laughter from the kids. A shot rang out, making the kids and the women scream. Atem turned to see Bakura scaling the fence and then saw Joey fall. "Joey!" he shouted, struggling to reach the stairs. He got out and charged after Bakura, as another shot rang out.

Atem barely felt the pain in his left shoulder as he reached Bakura. "Pharaoh, what are you going to do?" Bakura challenged.

Atem fought for control of the gun, his left arm useless. Another shot rang out, pain searing through his lower arm. Another shot rang out and Atem gasped, eyes going wide. Bakura had shot him in the stomach at close range.

Sirens could be heard and Bakura took off over the fence again. Hali hurried over as Atem collapsed. "Honey, don't die on me." She murmured, kneeling beside him.

"Are the kids all right?" Atem managed to ask.

"Yeah, they're scared but fine." Hali assured him, but he'd passed out already.

Paramedics arrived and took Atem and Joey to the hospital.

Hali and Luna sat in vigil, waiting for word on their husbands. The others were trying to entertain the kids. "Do you think Joey will be all right?" Luna asked for the umpteenth time.

"He's tough. Look what Atem's been through. He'll be fine." Hali assured her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"He is tough." Luna agreed, wiping her eyes.

A nurse came out. "Mrs. Mutou?" she asked.

"How is he?" Hali asked, standing up.

"He's going to live. You can see him now. He's awake." The nurse told her.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." Luna shooed her away.

"Thanks." Hali hugged her gratefully and followed the nurse to a room. Atem was lying in bed, his left arm in a sling. He turned his head as she approached and gave a weak smile. "Hey honey." She greeted, taking his hand.

"Hey, baby. Is Joey all right?" Atem asked, as she raised the head of the bed.

"Honestly, I don't know. You came out first. The kids are worried about you." Hali lifted his right hand and kissed it.

"Bring them here. I want to see them." Atem insisted.

"Maybe later, get some rest." Hali looked at the door as Joey was wheeled in. "Hey, Joey."

"Hey." Joey gave a little wave as he was wheeled into place beside Atem's bed. Luna came in and hurried over. "Hey, babe."

"I was so worried about you." Luna kissed his forehead.

"Moons, I'm not one of the kids." Joey complained, though he sounded exhausted.

"You sound like one, though." Luna teased. "Go to sleep."

Atem and Joey went to sleep. They were released a couple weeks later.


	28. Abuse

Chapter 28: Abuse

June arrived and Hali was walking Ryan, Kyle, and Taylor down the block. On the way back, she saw a moving van next door to their house. A young blond woman was carrying a box with difficulty because of the cast on her left arm. "Hey, neighbor." Hali greeted, startling the poor woman.

"H-Hey." The woman greeted nervously, setting the box down on the ground. "I didn't see you there."

"I'm Hali Mutou. What's your name?" Hali held out her hand.

"Samantha James." The woman shook her hand. "Who are these cuties?"

"My twins Ryan and Kyle. They're almost two. And this here is Taylor. She's almost one. Do you need help? I can have my husband come help." Hali offered.

"No, my husband would get mad. I better get this stuff in." Samantha picked the box up again as Atem came out.

"New neighbor?" Atem asked Hali, going over. To Samantha, she said, "Need help?"

Before Samantha could answer, a man appeared in the doorway. "What's taking so long? Get the damn stuff in here!" he demanded.

Atem went around the fence and took the box from Samantha. "I'll help." He offered.

"The little slut doesn't need help. What are you, her lover?" the man sneered nastily, as Atem brought the box in.

"I just met her." Atem gave Samantha a questioning look. "Look, I don't like how you're talking to your wife." Atem advanced on the man.

"What does it matter to you? You just met her." The man stood his ground, looking down at Atem, who was a head shorter. He shoved Atem.

"You don't treat women that way. If I find out you hurt her, I will personally see that you go to jail." Atem headed back out to get more boxes. When the boxes were inside, Atem headed back to Hali, glaring over his shoulder. He muttered something in Egyptian under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Hali asked as he picked the twins up and they headed to their house.

Atem waited until the kids were occupied and told her what happened. "I think he's abusing her. She's scared to death of him."

"All we can do is be supportive of her and hope she'll be okay." Hali sighed. "I'll invite her to the boys' birthday party."

"Good idea." Atem nodded.

"Birfday!" Kyle cried, giggling. Hali and Atem laughed.

Ryan, Kyle, Darien, and Sarah's birthday arrived hot and sunny. Ryan and Kyle hesitated as the kids entered the pool. "Daddy, I'm scared." Kyle whimpered, sitting on the edge of the pool. Ryan did the same.

Atem walked over ad sat on the second step. "Are you scared I'll get hurt?" Ryan shook his head. "That you'll get hurt?" the boys nodded. "Boys, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"What if he comes back?" Ryan asked.

"You go tell Mommy or Daddy." Atem pulled them to his chest, kissing their heads. "I love you so much." He murmured.

"I love you too." Ryan and Kyle hugged him and left Atem to go into the pool.

"She's here." Hali told Atem, pointing. Atem turned and spotted Samantha in a white one-piece with a small red-haired girl in her arms. "I didn't know she had a daughter. I'll go say hi."

"Hi, Hali." Samantha greeted as Hali came over. "Oh, this is Tara. Tara, wave."

Tara opened and closed her hand, giving Hali a big toothy grin."Hi, Tara. How old is she?"

"She'll be a year next month." Samantha answered.

"She's Taylor's age. They do look alike." Hali commented. "But unless you were raped, they couldn't be sisters." Hali saw the look on her face and gasped. "You too?"

"My husband doesn't even know. You think they're sisters?" Samantha asked.

"Could be. Do you think Tara will want to play with Taylor?"

Samantha handed Tara to Hali and she took the little girl into the pool. Tara went over to Taylor and the pair chatted in their own language. Samantha went into the pool, smiling at Hali. Hali saw she was missing a tooth. "They get along like sisters.

"Can I ask you something?" Hali asked.

"Um, sure I guess." Samantha shrugged.

"Is your husband abusing you?" Hali asked quietly.

Samantha's eyes darted around, searching for her husband. "What makes you say that?" she asked nervously.

"It's how your husband treats you. Did he break your arm?" Hali asked.

"I ran into the door." Samantha answered automatically, rubbing the arm where the cast used to be.

"Okay." Hali backed off, shaking her head. She went over to Atem. "She won't admit it." She said quietly.

"She's a battered woman alright." Atem shook his head. "That's what I can't stand. Abusive men."

"There's nothing we can do unless she wants to leave him." Hali shrugged sadly.

"Samantha seems nice." Kisara commented once Samantha went home with Tara.

"She is, but that husband, yikes." Hali sighed. "We think she's being abused."

"That's awful!" Luna exclaimed.

"There's not much we can do. She won't admit it." Atem answered.

There was a knock on the door in July and Hali answered it. "Samantha, what's wrong?" she asked, when she notice the woman had been crying. She had a black eye.

"You have to help me get away." Samantha begged.

"Come in." Hali let her in. She noticed the woman was shaking She sat her down on the couch.

"Would you become Tara's guardians? If he does anything to me?" Samantha took her hand. "Please?"

"I'd have to talk to Atem." Hali said as Atem came in. "Hon, Samantha wants to make us Tara's guardians if something happened to her. What do you think?"

"Why us? Don't you have family?" Atem asked.

Samantha shook her head. "My mom and dad died last year and my husband's family has no right to her. Please? She loves you guys."

"Can we talk about it and get back to you?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, don't take too long, though. I can't stand to be with that man a moment longer than I have to. I don't want to leave him until I have a secure place for Tara." Samantha paced the room.

"We love Tara, really we do. She's a great kid. We just don't want to make a rash decision." Atem explained.

"I understand." Samantha nodded. "Like I said, don't take too long."

"We won't." Hali promised.

"I better get back. He'll beat me if I don't make him dinner on time." Samantha hugged Hali. "You're a great friend."

"Come over anytime. Remember: the time you leave him is when you're in the most danger." Hali led her out. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." Samantha promised, smiling. She headed to the house, shoulders slumped.

"She looks depressed." Atem commented from behind Hali, startling her.

"She just realized what an ass her husband is and wishes she had a man like I do." Hali answered, turning and wrapping her arms around his narrow waist.

"What do you think about the thing with Tara?" Atem asked, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I think we should. She needs someone to rely on if something happened to her." Hali said. "What do you think?"

"Do you think we could handle four kids in diapers?" Atem asked.

"I think we can. We can do anything we want to." Hali smiled.

"Then we'll do it. Hopefully nothing happens." Atem kissed her again.


	29. The Breaking Point

Chapter 29: The Breaking Point

The papers for the guardianship went through and Tara was over everyday, playing with Taylor.

Taylor, Tommy, Isaiah, and Tara's birthday arrived in July and the kids began walking. "Look at them!" Hali gushed, as the men used a video camera to film it.

"Mommy watch me!" Ryan waved his arms at his mom, but she ignored him, so engrossed in what Taylor was doing. His face fell and he shuffled off.

"Where's Ryan?" Hali asked, as they served cake.

"I haven't seen him recently." Atem answered, looking around. "I just see Kyle."

"Look around the house and see if you can find him. He couldn't have gone far." Hali passed cake out.

"Let me have one. I'll try to tempt him with it." Atem took a piece of cake and headed upstairs to look for Ryan. "Hey, little guy, where are you?" he called. He got no response. He looked under beds and finally found him in their closet. "What's up, little guy."

"You don't like me anymore." Ryan said glumly.

"What makes you say that?" Atem asked, sitting down beside him in the closet. He had clothes in his face.

"You like Taylor better." Ryan looked away.

"Not true. We love you guys more than you know. I would do anything for you. We don't love Taylor more than you. She just needs more attention than you do right now. She's just a baby. You're two. You'll be using the big potty soon and you can talk. She can't yet."

"Really?" Ryan asked, looking up at his dad.

"Really, kiddo." Atem nodded. Ryan climbed into his lap and hugged him. "I love you Ry-Ry." He murmured.

"I love you, Daddy." Ryan gave him a big toothy grin.

"Want cake?" Atem asked, holding the plate up.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy." Ryan took it and took a bite. "Mmm…it's yummy."

"Yeah, your mom makes great cake." Atem agreed, laughing. "Ready to back to the party?"

"Yeah." Ryan got off his lap and headed out of the closet. Atem got up, groaning. "I'm getting too old to sit in closets." He muttered.

"Come on, Daddy." Ryan urged, tugging on Atem's hand.

Atem picked Ryan up and carried him downstairs. "Found him in our closet. He thought we were paying too much attention to the birthday kids." Atem explined. "Say sorry to everyone."

"Sorry." Ryan stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"It's okay, little guy." Hali took Ryan from Atem and set him down beside her. "Your birthday was last month, no need to get jealous. We'll pay attention to you too."

"Okay." Ryan nodded.

August arrived hot and sticky. One morning in mid August, There was a frantic knock on the door. Hali answered it and Samantha charged past her, looking more scared than she'd ever been in her life. "I left him."

"What did he say?" Hali asked.

"He was asleep." Samantha paced the room, dropping her bag of clothes on the couch. "He's going to kill me." She moaned.

"Atem won't let that happen." Hali assured her.

"You have a great husband, I'm so jealous." Samantha jumped as someone pounded at the door.

"Sam, are you here?" her husband demanded.

"Help." Samantha whispered.

"She's not here." Hali called.

"Liar, I want to see her." The husband pushed the door open and grabbed Samantha by the throat, shaking her.

"No, let go of her!" Hali shouted, pounding on the man's back.

Atem heard the commotion downstairs and came down in time to see the man slam Samantha's head against the wall. He charged downstairs and grabbed the man, pulling him off as Seth arrived to help him. Samantha collapsed. "Seth, call the police." Atem told Seth. Seth called as the man struggled in Atem's arms.

Hali knelt beside Samantha and pressed her fingers to her neck. "Samantha, can you hear me?"

"That bitch better be dead." The man snapped.

"Shut up, asswipe." Atem snarled.

"She's alive but barely." Hali told them. "She's just unconscious. Seth go get Tara." She said when Seth got off the phone.

The paramedics arrived and took Samantha away.

Hali and Atem waited for word on Samantha. A nurse came out. "Are you hear for Samantha James?" she asked.

"How is she?" Hali asked.

"I'm afraid she didn't make it. She had no brain function and her heart stopped and we couldn't bring her back. The police are looking for you."

"Bring them in." Atem answered.

A young officer came in. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Samantha was our neighbor and her husband was abusing her. She came to us when she decided to leave and he came over and grabbed her. He slammed her head up against the wall before my husband could pull him away. We are her daughter's guardians." Hali answered.

"You'll have to talk to the judge about that, but we'll release her into your custody for now." The officer told them.

"Let's go home." Atem told Hali.

"I'll have an officer bring her daughter over." The officer told her.

"She's over at my cousin's house. We'll get her." Atem assured him.

"Have a good day." The officer said as they left.

"Have a good day?" Atem repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Our neighbor just died, how are we supposed to have a good day?" he asked.

Hali shrugged. "He's just trying to be nice, I bet."

"Let's go home and hug our children. This has been a bad day." Atem sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." Hali followed Atem to the car and he drove home.

"Deh!" Tara cried as Hali and Atem arrived home. Hali picked her up.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Your momma won't be here anymore."

There was a court hearing for the guardianship of Tara. Atem showed the judge the papers and he automatically agreed. "I give full custody to Atem and Hali Mutou." He said.

Hali hugged Atem happily. "Oh, Taylor will be so happy. She's got a new sister. And one her age." Hali smiled.

"I think we should adopt her. Make her a Mutou." Atem drove her home. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. She won't remember any of this, though. She'll just know she's one of us. We'll have to tell her someday."

"I know." Atem sighed.


	30. Play Time

Chapter 30: Play Time

The whole group decided to take the kids to the nearby park. So they all met there and unloaded the kids. The boys immediately got together and the girls got together.

"Where do you want to go?" Kisara asked Darien.

"Swings." Darien said automatically.

"Me too." Darien and Sarah ran for the swings and Kisara lifted them each into the swings. She pushed them. Seth took Tommy to the baby swings.

"Lisey, you want to go on the slide?" Hailey asked Alisa.

Alisa took one look at the slide and shrank back. "It big." She complained.

"I'll go down with you." Hailey offered. She helped Alisa up the ladder and put her in her lap. Holding onto the little girl, she slid down the slide, making her squeal.

"You ready to go again?" Hailey asked.

"No by self." Alisa said firmly.

"I'll help you up." Alisa allowed Hailey to put her back on the slide. Alisa slid down the slide and as she landed, she toppled face first into the sand. Immediately, she started crying. "Lisey, you okay?" Hailey asked, hurrying to her side.

"What happened?" Yugi asked frantically, hurrying over. "Tell Daddy where it hurts."

Alisa pointed to her lip, which was split and bleeding a little, and to her knee, which was torn and scraped.

"I brought a first aid kit." Luna said, bringing a bag over.

Yugi took the supplies and doctored Alisa's wounds. He kissed her knee after it was bandaged. "Thank you, Daddy." Alisa said, hugging Yugi's neck.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Yugi kissed her cheek.

Sarah was on the seesaw with Johanna when both girls slipped off and landed in the sand, crying. Atem and Luna ran over and doctored their cut elbows. "There you go, girls." Atem smiled, giving his little cousin a kiss on the cheek.

"Watch me, Daddy!" Kyle called. He was on the swings with Hali and at the highest point, he let go of the chains and slipped backward onto the sand below, bursting into tears.

Atem rached Kyle as Hali knelt beside him. "Baby, you okay?" Hali asked.

"My head." Kyle complained, putting a hand to his head. There was a goose egg on the back of his head.

"We'll have it looked at. You'll be fine." Hali promised.

"Watch me!" Luke was playing on the rope ladder with Luna watching. As he climbed, he slipped, scraping his palms. Luna doctored it up with a kiss.

Ryan was swinging next to Darien on the swings. At the top of his swing, Ryan jumped, landing on his feet. "Ry, don't do that! It's dangerous." Hali scolded.

Not a moment later, Darien did the same, landing on his belly, pinning his left arm between his body and the sand. He started screaming. Kisara hurried to her son. "Baby, you okay?" she asked as Seth hurried over.

"My arm." Darien sat up, clutching his little arm.

"I think it might be broken. We'll take you to the hospital." Kisara told him as Seth picked him up.

"Broken? No hopsital." Darien mumbled. "It will hurt."

"Doctors will help you." Seth promised.

"Okay." Darien gripped Seth's shirt with his good hand as Seth carried the boy to the van. Atem followed with Kyle while the rest of the group stayed.

"Just having Kyle's head checked just to make sure." Atem said, as they drove to the hospital. "Hali's watching Ryan, Taylor, and Tara."

"We'll have to knock him out for the MRI so he won't move. Don't worry, he'll be fine." The nurse assured Aem ass he injected medicine into Kyle's arm. "He'll just go to sleep and wake up when it's done. There you go." She murmured as Kyle drifted off to sleep.

Atem kissed Kyle's forehead. "Night, little buddy." He murmured, as the nurse wheeled him away.

Seth was next door with Darien. Darien was snoring softly while the doctor molded a piece of foam to his hand and wrapped a bandage around it. "A cast would be too heavy for him. How did it happen?"

"We were at the park and he jumped off a swing." Seth explained.

"Okay, he's good to go. Let him sleep. The medicine will wear off in a half hour. Give him some children's Tylenol for the pain." The doctor advised.

"Thank you." Seth picked Darien up and carried him out of the exam room. Atem was waiting anxiously and looked up when Seth approached. "Just a broken arm. How's Kyle?"

"He's still being examined. They knocked him out for the MRI." Atem touched Darien's cheek. "Hey, cous." He murmured.

A half hour later, a nurse exited the exam room. "Mr. Mutou., your son will be fine. Just a bump on the head. Is he your first?"

"He's the second oldest of four. Just a worried father." Atem answered.

"You can take him home. Just keep an eye on him. If he gets dizzy or throws up, bring him back in."

"Thank you, ma'am." Atem followed the nurse into the exazm room. Kyle looked small in the bed. Atem carefully lifted Kyle, making sure not to wake him up.

Hali and Kisara ran to them as Atem got out of the van at the park. "How are they?" Hali asked.

"Darien's got a broken arm. They just immobilized it instead of a cast. He's sleeping." Seth told kisara with a kiss.

"The doctor said it was just a bump on the head. He'll be fine." Atem assured Hali, taking Kyle out of the van.

"Daddy?" came a faint voice from the row behind the front seats on the drive home.

Atem looked in the rear view mirror and found Kyle was awake. "What's up, little buddy?" he asked, smiling.

"Am I okay?" Kyle asked, a worry line appearing between his eyebrows.

"You'll be fine." Atem promised. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Kyle sighed, and his eyes drifted close.


End file.
